Rise of Leviathan
by Vector 71
Summary: Commander Shepard found a dangerous ally in Leviathan. Now that the Reaper War is over, does the adage the enemy of my enemy is my friend still hold true? The race now known as Leviathan attempts to take back their role as the rulers of the galaxy. Will Commander Shepard be able to stop the creators of the Reapers? Continuation of 'Exodus of Omega'.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story takes place 5 years after the destruction of the Reapers. This is assuming the Destroy ending and that Shepard lives and the Normandy finds its way back to Earth. The Mass Effect Relays were damaged, but could be repaired. This also follows after the events of 'Exodus of Omega' and you will see a return of some of the characters and pairings from that story._

_A special thanks to Tayg for reading through my rough draft & listening to my crazy ideas and to Bebus and Theodur for their continued support & encouragement!_

_Thank you for reading and I really appreciate any constructive reviews or PMs! _

Chapter 1: The Return

It had been eons since the remaining creatures were disturbed, let alone challenged. They had become use to the quite, dormant state of watching the galaxy unfold before them. Catching only glimpses of the outside world from fragments scattered across the galaxy. Biding their time when they could come out of hiding and take back the seat of power that they had once held. Over time, their numbers had dwindled and they had been hunted and harvested by what they had once created.

Their reality was now total darkness, freezing cold, complete silence, and it was what they had known for thousands and thousands of years. Hidden away, deep in the oceans of a forgotten world, they sat dormant and became the watchers of what seemed like time itself. Forced into seclusion by the very machines they had created, hidden from the threat of extinction by a compulsory harvest to consolidate advanced species into one, they had watched this cycle repeat for countless eons. Even though they were extremely powerful, their only defense against the devastation was seclusion.

_The darkness cannot be breached…_

Reaching out with their minds, they focused on the orbs that they had sent throughout the galaxy. Many worlds had unknowingly received the mysterious spheres that could pulsate and hypnotize the possessor. Some of the species that they watched were easily influenced through the devices and some were almost immune, but all allowed the creatures to watch and track the progress of the cycles. They used the ones that they could control to hide all traces of their existence, carefully erasing themselves from time.

_There is no war, only harvest…_

Leviathan, a crude name to be called for ones that had once been held in the apex of power. They had been absolute rulers and all species that were subjected to them bowed before them to serve or were completely wiped out. That was before the darkness, before the harvest and before the Reapers. Now they were no longer a myth, they had been exposed by humanity. They were asked to be a weapon that this cycle hoped would be an answer to the harvest. Now they were called Leviathan and tasked to destroy the Reapers like the rest of the sentient creatures that were facing extinction.

They once again would have to combat the old machines, the Reapers, which were now aware of their former master's presence. Now, a champion had found them, one that seemed unlikely to win, but had their enemy scared. This unlikely threat came from such a weak species, but she possessed something in her that no one before had matched, absolute determination and the belief in herself and her kind that the Reapers would be destroyed. She would be watched, she would be the catalyst to the end of the harvest, and she would be known to Leviathan as Shepard.

_Shepard… the anomaly that will make the Harbinger pay its tribute in blood…_

To the watchers, the destruction was beautiful, red, flaming and all encompassing. Leviathan observed as the Reapers fell and Shepard seemed to sacrifice herself to end their threat. All synthetics were destroyed in one continual wave that spread out from the Citadel over Earth across the galaxy. The indoctrinated and their masters all met the same fate, a quick death… an end to the harvest.

One woman had ignited the fury that would stop the cycle and bring the Reapers systematic extinction of sentient creatures to a halt. The fear of discovery that had accompanied Leviathan over time and driven the creatures into hiding was no longer needed. A sudden empowerment surged through those that had endured. Their numbers were few now, but their intellect and powers were immense. They would speak as one and they would rise again. Time and patience had been their ally, now they would use both to reclaim what they had lost so long ago.

_We_ _are Leviathan… we will bring order to chaos… and we will rule again..._

* * *

The first rays of light were just starting to stretch across the skies of Thessia, slight hues of orange and pink and then a fiery gold that would slowly replace the still and quiet of the night. Commander Shepard was up early, sitting outside of her large estate, watching the scene unfold. Lush gardens that were her backyard and a small lake in the distance would all be revealed by the arrival of the sun. The peace allowed her time to reflect back on everything that she currently had and the price she had paid to attain it. Shepard looked down at her hands which still showed some of the scars from the blast and curled them into fists. _Five years… has it really been that long?_

"Shepard… Where are you?" Liara T'Soni's sleepy voice called out from inside the couple's home.

Hearing her footsteps on the stairs and Liara's soft voice, Shepard was brought back to the present and smiled at the thought of her wife, dressed in a silky, pale yellow nightgown, walking downstairs to find her, "I'm out here Liara… I couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake you… you looked peaceful and I know you haven't been sleeping well lately."

Liara eagerly joined Shepard on their deck and shivered slightly in the early morning air. She was still making the adjustment to waking and happily accepted Shepard's embrace and her warmth. Liara was not surprised to find her bond mate outside, as it had become one of her favorite spots of their home. "Were you having trouble sleeping? Are you nervous about the ceremony?"

Liara had been teasing Shepard about the completion of the Shepard Memorial in London since she first heard of it and new full well that her wife did not see herself as the hero that others did. It had been an ongoing joke between Liara's father, the now re-instated Matriarch, Aethyta and herself and was quick to draw a groan from the normally stoic Commander Shepard. "Father said the memorial is breathtaking, but your statue in the courtyard is a little overblown." She gently nudged her lover and laughed slightly.

"No, I'm not nervous… I just can't believe that they made me into a statue," she was tired of the ribbing, but couldn't be mad at Liara. "Maybe I should pull in some favors from Councilor Bakara and Councilor Tevos and have one made for the fearless asari that stood by my side through it all," it was her turn to tease Liara.

Knowing full well that Shepard's threat was empty, Liara's expression remained unchanged. The galaxy saw her wife as a hero, someone that always beat the odds and could be counted on to save the day and Shepard was uncomfortable with that role. Liara knew the truth; she shared Shepard's thoughts and her deepest secrets and emotions… Shepard had suffered deeply. The sacrifice was not easy or welcomed and it constantly weighed on her. Liara instead chose to answer her lover with a soothing kiss and a gentle stroke of her arm.

They both laughed at the exchange and Shepard continued with her thought, "It will actually be good to see the crew again… it's been too long. The last time we were all together was our wedding and I was still pretty banged up from the explosion."

Wincing at the mention of yet another one of Shepard's brushes with death, Liara was reminded of her nightmares about never seeing Shepard again. She would always wake up feeling ice cold and gasping for air, with an overwhelming feeling of loss. The warm body curled up next to her and a reassuring meld were the only things that could console her.

Seeing Liara's pained expression, Shepard reflexively moved her hand to touch the slight mound that was protruding from her belly. She smiled as she felt her daughter move at her touch. "Did you sleep well or was she kicking you all night again?

Covering Shepard's hand with her own, Liara gently kissed her wife. "She settled and let me sleep. I am rather hungry though and _we_ would be quite happy to have some of your scrambled eggs and toast," Liara emphasized the word we and widened her eyes a bit, as if to appear to be begging.

Shepard gave a mock sigh and held Liara tightly, "You know that I can't say no to you… I'll go start on the eggs." Shepard reluctantly let go of her spouse and started walking to the kitchen, "Have you talked to Thea and Aria yet? Are they still planning to meet us at the Destiny Ascension for the trip back to Earth?"

Turning to go back upstairs, Liara called out to Shepard, "I will go make sure we are packed and yes, they are going to meet us at the space port... Please don't forget the extra Tabasco sauce in my eggs."

Shepard shook her head and started cracking eggs into a large mixing bowl. She reached for a whisk and the Tabasco sauce, _Tabasco sauce… Her daughter loved spice already_. The thought of her daughter making Liara eat spicy food caused her to laugh suddenly… _Her daughter, her life with Liara… and now a statue to commemorate the worst decision that she ever had to make… What did I do to deserve all this and why a damn statue?_ Refocusing on the eggs that she had been whisking, they appeared to be the right consistency and she poured them into a large frying pan to cook. She had done this so often over the past ten months that it had become part of her daily routine. _Once the baby comes, I wonder if she will ever eat another egg smothered in hot sauce again!_ _Lucky for Liara I can do this in my sleep!_

* * *

Obviously upset with the caller on the other end of her comm line, Aria T'Loak was pacing back and forth in her home office on Thessia. She had no patience for bad news or excuses, especially from one of her agents. "I don't care about some Prothean ruin being found on Watson… What I care about is the delivery of my damn eezo, Drace! You use to be reliable, what the hell happened!"

Ganar Drace was expecting Aria to be upset, but the krogan was in no mood for her tirade either. "It's not that easy Aria… Ever since that orb was found, there hasn't been any contact from the mine… The workers are not responding at all."

Hearing the elevated tone of her bond mate's voice, Thea Tevos cautiously walked into Aria's office and made herself comfortable on the sofa. She knew Aria was trying to prove her point and was amused at how worked up her lover could get. Intentionally trying to be seductive and lighten Aria's mood, Thea narrowed her eyes and spread herself across the sofa with her dress slightly askew.

Taking in the scene of her lover and rolling her eyes, Aria did not want to let the krogan off the hook because of Thea's presence. She continued with her angry tone, but in her mind, she was enjoying the view. "Really, if you are having problems with the workers, then get new ones! That mine has been left unattended since the Reapers moved in and destroyed the population on Watson. I will not hear that another group has suddenly intruded on my territory Drace. Get me my fucking eezo and don't talk to me until you've secured it."

Sensing that the conversation was just about over, Drace decided to appease the boss and take matters into his own hands. Besides, the planet of Watson in Sigurd's Cradle had once been called a garden paradise and he was tired of the view from Omega. Drace drew in a breath and lowered his voice to his most commanding tone, "Aria, I am heading there personally to see what the delay is and how to get things back on track. You'll get your shipment."

That was all she needed to hear from Drace, "You're damn right I will… Aria out." She terminated the call and then gave Thea her full attention. Aria didn't give Thea time to sit up and instead pounced on top her, unzipped her dress the rest of the way and found her favorite spot on her lover's neck to suck.

Excited by Aria's actions, Thea put up almost no resistance to her aggressive behavior until she remembered why she had been looking for her; they had an appointment with Shepard and Liara. Thea panted out her protest, "Aria, are you done yet? We need to get going… they are expecting us on the Destiny Ascension."

Aria was not interested in anything else besides Thea at that moment and her anger had dissipated into want, "They are just going to have to wait… You're the fucking asari councilor Thea… and it's your fault for teasing me."

Thea moaned as Aria continued the playful exploration of her exposed breasts. She was the as asari councilor after all and this was one of the perks of the position… they were going to be late.

* * *

The Destiny Ascension, known as the flagship of the asari fleet and one the symbols to the asari people of their perseverance. It was there when Sovereign attacked the Citadel and had endured through the Reaper War as well. It was one of the largest and most secure dreadnaughts ever built. Now it would have the honor to take Earth's champion and Thessia's most famous daughter to commemorate their victory over the Reapers.

Commander Shepard and Dr. Liara T'Soni arrived at the Destiny Ascension, hand-in-hand and ready for the journey back to Earth for the opening of the Shepard Memorial in London. Admiral Hackett, with the newly appointed council was to present the 'Savior of the Galaxy' with the honor of opening the memorial. The building itself had been constructed to serve as a reminder of the Reaper threat, the unification of the galaxy and also as a clinic for those still coping with the devastating war. It was immense and had been placed where Harbinger fell.

"Hey kid… over here!" Looking pleased to see the couple, the gruff, deep voice of Liara's father called to them from the entrance of the dreadnaught.

Liara rushed over to Matriarch Aethyta and hugged her father firmly. Since the end of the war, the two had become close and Liara had helped the once disgraced Matriarch return home to help rebuild and serve as a key voice in the Thessian government. Looking her over, Liara saw the dignity and pride with which she held herself and could also see what had drawn her mother to her. "Are you here to see us off, Father?"

Beaming slightly from her daughter's reception, Aethyta relaxed and donned her usual abrupt demeanor. "No kid, I am joining you at the ceremony. I am representing the Matriarchs… and I wanted the chance to watch that wife of yours squirm." Aethyta laughed and gave Shepard a light punch on the shoulder.

Use to the ribbing from her father-in-law, Shepard rubbed her shoulder in mock pain and shook her head. "It just gets better and better," the sarcasm was dripping from her.

Readdressing Liara, Aethyta reached out to touch her granddaughter's form, "She still treating you alright? You know she should be spoiling you like mad with that baby coming. Are you two ever going to tell me what you're naming my grandchild?"

Before the couple could respond to Aethyta, they were interrupted by the arrival of Neota, Thea Tevos's assistant. "Greetings Matriarch… Commander Shepard… Dr. T'Soni. I was sent to inform you that Councilor Tevos has been detained."

Aethyta burst out into laughter, making Neota and Liara both blush, "I'll bet she has… those two never stop… you'd think that they're newly bonded."

Still purple in the face from her father's outburst, Liara attempted to defend Thea, "Really Father, I'm sure she has a legitimate reason. It has not been easy for Thea, being the only surviving member of the council."

Shepard had actually joined Aethyta in making lude comments and chuckling, "Sorry, honey, but I'm with your Father on this one." She only stopped when Liara shot her a threatening glance.

Attempting to change the subject, Liara decided that they should not wait on the arrival of Aria and Thea. "I think we should get ourselves settled and I would love to get a tour. I have not been aboard for many years. Shepard, you might even find it interesting too."

Shepard knew to go along with her wife, "Okay, Liara… we get it, we will stop. Aethyta, why don't you show us this ship, I've actually never been aboard before… although I have saved it a few times." Quickly taking her place at her wife's side, Shepard reached for Liara's hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

Aethyta led her family to their luxurious quarters and let them get settled in. "Don't you two get any ideas now. I'll stop back in 30 minutes for that tour and you had better still be dressed. I do not need to walk in on you again." Already heading for the door, Aethyta made a quick departure.

The couple was left staring at each other. Liara's cheeks had once again taken on a purplish hue and Shepard was left shaking her head remembering the unfortunate incident. "Sometimes I wonder why we didn't leave your Father on Omega."

* * *

Liara had been right… Shepard had enjoyed the tour of the ship. It was immense and very different from the Normandy. There were multiple floors to accommodate both dignitaries and their grandiose tastes and areas for commandos to train with the very best equipment available. Shepard appeared wide-eyed with excitement and was very impressed with everything. Her tone was animated as she talked to Liara, "Tali would've loved to see this. Do you think that a member of the quarain Admiralty would be allowed on board?"

"I am sure we could get Tali a tour," Liara answered and then thought to Garrus and his love of weapons. "Do you think that Garrus would want to check the weapon calibrations too?"

Still grinning, Shepard thought for a moment at Garrus probing around the asari flagship, "Probably."

The couple was on their way back to their room when they ran into Aria and Thea. Shepard gave Liara a knowing smirk and a playful nudge when she saw the approaching couple.

Nearly three hours late, Aria T'Loak and Councilor Thea Tevos finally made their appearance on the Destiny Ascension. Neither apologized or offered an explanation for their delay, but both were in a very good mood.

Immediately noticing Liara's bump first, Aria could not hold back her comment to Shepard, "Nice job! How much longer until junior appears?" She instinctively reached her hand to Liara's stomach, caught herself and stopped.

Seeing Aria's reaction, Liara quickly took her hand and guided it to her belly. She continued to hold it until her daughter moved. "There she goes again. She is always on the move." Liara's eyes showed warmth and friendship for Aria.

Aria's eyes widened at the touch and she took a step closer to Liara and allowed the younger asari to place her hand. They had shared a meld once and the bond between them had not faded. "She is strong, like her parents." Aria felt Thea place a hand on her shoulder and she was sure that she was smiling. "Don't you get any ideas love… let's leave domestic life to these two."

Thea kissed Aria's cheek, "We will see… for now we have a ceremony to prepare for. Congratulations to you both. We need to get ourselves settled, but we will join you for dinner."

Catching Thea's arm, Shepard offered the councilor a warning, "Aethyta will also be joining us too."

Thea rolled her eyes. Aria and Liara's father were notorious for bringing out the worst in each other and their time together usually ended up with one or both of them passing out from consuming too much ryncol. "Thank you for the warning Shepard… until later."

Noticing that it was just the two of them, Shepard leaned over to Liara and wrapped her arm around her waist. She lowered her voice slightly and ran her lips across her wife's cheek, "I think this could be a long trip. Maybe we should head back to our quarters too and get some rest."

Liara did not need to join her mind to Shepard's to understand what she really wanted and grinned at her lover's intent, "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: For the sake of the story, the gestation time for an asari is 14 months (Liara is currently 10 months into her pregnancy). Thank you for reading and please feel free to leave a review or send me a PM. Your comments are always welcomed._

Chapter 2: The Orb

Longing for other worlds and no longer needing to be trapped in the depths of a forgotten planet, Leviathan concentrated on their windows that had been sent throughout the galaxy. They required resources, they hungered for thralls and they demanded dominance. Their orbs would provide all that they needed and more. Their thoughts were united and singular in purpose.

_Rise… Conquer… Dominate… _

Leviathan reached out with its mind, searching for resources, yearning to touch another. They had slowly been accumulating things over the course of their long exile. The evidence was strewn across the surface of the ocean in a collection of wrecks that had become a false island that grew as they commanded it to.

_There… Close by… A garden world destroyed by the Reapers... Element zero… Yes…_

The orb pulsated and drew the attention of the nearby worker. The miner picked up the object and gazed at it, unable to avert his eyes. Soon another approached, and another. The voice of Leviathan filled their minds.

_Despair… Fear… Obey_…

The voice could not be shaken or ignored. The miners were compelled to bring the orb inside and display it for all to see. The effects were almost immediate. It pulsated and captivated and spoke to all of them in unison. Leviathan gave them a purpose.

_Dig… Process… Refine_…

The voice dictated their every action. No longer tasked with needing sleep or food or conversation, the eezo mine became a hive of activity. Production soared and the eezo was loaded for shipment to Leviathan. Those not needed dropped from exhaustion or died from exposure, the master did not care for the thrall, only for the mineral. Those that lived now had only one purpose, one continual thought… serve.

_We are your voice… We are your salvation_… _We are your master…_

* * *

The planet Watson had been known for its garden-like settings, beautiful oceans and rich element zero mines. Prior to the Reaper War, it had a flourishing human population and was one of the worlds in Sigurd's Cradle that had thrived. As a result, Watson and its inhabitants were targeted by the Reapers and suffered major losses at their hands. After the war, Aria T'Loak had used some political capital to obtain the contract of the largest element zero mines on the planet and had sent misplaced workers from Omega to help secure the mines and rebuild the settlements on Watson. She also appointed a trusted krogan battlemaster and leader of the Blood Pack in the Terminus Systems, Ganar Drace over it as its administrator.

Ganar Drace was not known for patience or accepting failure, he was much like Aria when dealing with his people. Since the end of the Reaper War, he had been serving as one of Aria's lieutenants on Omega, a position that allowed him much in the way of authority and wealth. He and his people had played a pivotal role in helping Aria retake the station from Cerberus and he had benefited greatly as a result.

Currently though, Aria was not happy. The delay in the shipment of element zero was costing them both profits. To address the problem directly, Drace decided to head to the mine on Watson to see what was causing the interruption of their shipment and the complete blackout of communications.

"Drace… we approaching the mine," Hiss announced over the transport vessels comm system. "Still not able to raise miners… ETA ten minutes."

Pacing back and forth in the hold, Drace looked over his squad. It was made up of four vorcha, including Hiss and three other krogan. The krogan were all battle ready, wearing heavy armor, sporting M-300 Claymore shotguns and carrying an assortment of grenades. In typical vorcha style, the vorcha had little in the way of armor, but carried various weapons from pistols to flame throwers. All were equally ready to engage whatever enemy was waiting.

Prior to landing, the transport ship swung around overhead the cargo area of the mine to assess the situation and give a better perspective of what was happening. On first look, the mine appeared abandoned, but recently used. There were crates and loaders littering the port that made it apparent that someone had been busily loading cargo onto ships in a hurried and haphazard way. The team was on guard as they disembarked the transport and set out for the mine.

"Over here… this looks like one of the miners," one of Drace's scouts called. Upon inspection of the body, it was obvious that it was a miner. He was dressed in the garb required to excavate and process eezo and he was covered in thick grime and dust from the mine. "It looks like he just keeled over. There's no obvious trauma or signs of struggle."

"Smells like he hasn't bathed much either," Drace said dryly. "Keep your eyes open, this doesn't look right."

The team made for the main entrance that would take them to the miner's living quarters and the mine entrance. On the way, they noticed other bodies in a similar state as the first. All looked as if they just died while in the middle of whatever task they were working on. There was no evidence of distress or weapons discharge. Drace and his people had expected some type of pirate raid or other violence, not serenity. It was a disturbing scene.

Upon entering the living area, an orb the size of the krogan's helmet was found sitting prominently on display. The living area looked almost as if it had been made into some type of shrine. The orb had been placed on a makeshift pedestal so that it was the center of the room. Furniture had been moved to make it accessible on all sides of the pedestal.

Shaking his head and flailing his hands, Hiss was obviously disturbed by the scene left in the room. "Very bad feeling. Hiss no like this… Drace, need to leave this place now."

Not use to Hiss being jumpy or taken aback by anything added to the unease that Ganar Drace was feeling. Something was off… the smell, the bodies, the very air all seemed to be a warning that the krogan could not shake. "Head to the mine, let's find out where the eezo is and get the hell out of here."

More discarded bodies were found in the mine, again all looked like they had just stopped what they were doing and died. The mine itself appeared abandoned. A large haul of eezo had recently been removed and to make up for the lost quota, more workers and new equipment would be needed. Drace had seen enough, he was going to make his report to Aria, deal with her temper and get off the planet. "Everyone out, back to the ship… now!"

They all hurried out of the mine and to the living quarters. When they arrived back at the orb, it was pulsating. The vorcha in team, including Hiss, suddenly stopped and instead stared at the orb. In unison and without a word, they directed their weapons at the krogans and started firing.

Without hesitation, Drace unshipped his shotgun, took aim at the orb and fired. He repeated firing until the thing vaporized. He had seen indoctrinated soldiers before and he was determined not to become one.

With the removal of the orb, the vorcha all grabbed their heads as if in sudden pain and collapsed. Two of the team had blood flowing from their nasal cavity, but all were conscious and seemed to be slowly recovering from the possession.

Attempting to stand up, Hiss's placed his hand down on the ground for support and tried to push himself back to his feet. Still dazed from the effects of the orb, he slipped and fell back to the ground. He was shaken, something the vorcha was not used to, "Voice in head, could not get voice out… Gone now… Bad voice."

Angrily grabbing Hiss by the arm, Drace pulled the vorcha to his feet, "What the hell was that! What did that thing do to you?"

"Not know, spoke to me, told me to shoot, could not disobey," Hiss spat out.

All of the vorcha had heard the voice, the krogan seemed unaffected and with the orb destroyed, everyone seemed to be getting back to normal. The whole mission did not sit right with Drace and he could not wait to be off Watson and away from the mine.

* * *

The asari dreadnought Destiny Ascension was entering the Sol Relay, bringing the Earth and the five year anniversary of the end to the Reaper War closer. They were set to dock at one of the new space stations now orbiting the Earth, Terra Station. From there, Shepard and her party would be shuttled to London and the ceremony.

Commander Shepard stood before a full length mirror in her dressing room inspecting her Alliance Dress Uniform. She never liked wearing the dress uniform and it had been over two years since she had donned it. It felt stiff and uncomfortable, overly formal, all the things that reminded her of the rules and regulations she was quick to break. _There's going to be a damn statue._ The whole idea of the ceremony made the pit of her stomach hurt.

"Don't you look dashing," Liara said playfully as she walked in and gave her wife a kiss on the cheek. "You will be fine and I will be right beside you through the entire thing." She was attempting to get herself into a very fashionable lavender A-line dress with a slight v-neck and light pleating across the top. It was cut perfectly for her and accentuated all of her new curves, including her pregnancy. The color of it brought out the purple hues in her skin tone and made her look both sexy and regal, the daughter of two Matriarchs. "Zip me up?"

Enjoying the sight of Liara in a very flattering dress, Shepard could not take her eyes off of her. _I am one lucky woman._ Shepard stepped behind Liara to accommodate her request and then slid both arms around her and drew her wife into her embrace. She kissed the back of Liara's neck gently and placed both of her hands on her belly to feel the form of her daughter. Inhaling Liara's floral scent, she whispered, "I love you Liara."

Giggling at her spouses affections, Liara placed her hands on Shepard's and allowed the moment to be undisturbed, "I love you too."

The door buzzed and before they could answer, Matriarch Aethyta entered the couple's quarters. Her husky voice called out, "Where are you both?" She made her way into the bedroom and saw the two of them holding each other in their dressing room. "Really, are you at it again?" She smiled at the couple and then sarcastically scolded Shepard, "You better make sure to give my daughter some rest."

The moment was broken, but neither was ready to let go. Liara finally turned to address Aethyta, "Really Father, we are getting ready for the ceremony."

"Yeah, yeah… Aria and Thea are waiting for us. Those two are something else. Aria is wearing skin tight black leather pants, a scarlet leather jacket and boots that could impale a krogan… Thea looked like she could kill her. Thea portrays herself to be so proper, but you know all she really wants to do is peal the mighty Aria T'Loak out of all that leather and have her way with her."

"Goddess, not everything is as tawdry as you make it out to be."

Aethyta shrugged her shoulders and gave a throaty chuckle, "Yes it is, especially if Aria is involved. Don't get me started… you should hear some of that woman's stories."

Thinking about Aria's outfit and Thea's love of formality during her speeches, Shepard couldn't help but laugh. _I'll have to thank Aria later_, Shepard thought. She took Liara's hand, "I think that we're ready to go. Come on… let's get this thing over with."

* * *

They headed to the docking bay to meet Aria and Thea. Through the viewport, Shepard could see the form of the Normandy docked two platforms away. Feeling all sorts of mixed emotions at the sight of her former ship, Shepard inhaled deeply and held her breath momentarily. Not able to avert her eyes from the place that had been part of her for so long, she allowed the memories to flood her thoughts.

Liara saw the look on her wife's face and squeezed her hand. "Are you okay?"

Shepard broke her gaze and turned her head to face Liara, she was smiling, but there was something else in her expression that made Liara feel sadness. Shepard's eyes looked slightly glazed over, as if she was holding back tears. Liara briefly thought about initiating a meld to help comfort her wife, but stopped when she heard Aria and Thea ahead of them.

Clearing her throat slightly, Shepard pulled herself back to the moment, "I'm good… there are a lot of memories though." She returned the squeeze, gave Liara a quick kiss and attempted to reassure her, "Really, maybe Ash will give us a tour."

"Yes, it will be good to see Ashley again… and I know she would be proud to have you make an inspection." Seeing movement in their direction, Liara focused her gaze on the striking form of an asari heading towards them.

Councilor Thea Tevos, dressed in formal asari attire and looking stoic, quickly approached the group. Ever the diplomat, Thea was doing her best to distract them from the heated conversation her bond mate was having. "Greetings… Commander, it will be an honor to be part of this remembrance." Seeing Shepard glance toward the Normandy, Thea added, "I believe that your former shipmates have already arrived and gone down to the memorial."

Not wanting to cut the Councilor any slack, Aethyta chimed in, "What the hell is going on over there?" and pointed at Aria. "Thea, you should have worn matching outfits, sex up this thing a bit. I think that a little leather on you would really add to the whole circus nicely."

After spending the last two days with the Matriarch, Thea hardly even raised an eye at her remark, "I think that Admiral Hackett might have a heart attack if I showed up like that." Aria's voice was rising and Thea noticed the group taking an interest at her spectacle.

Never ashamed of being the center of attention, Aria was speaking rather loudly to someone on her omni-tool's comm line. "Not good enough, damn it Drace! What do you mean the mine has been emptied and the miners are all dead? A Prothean orb did what to your team? Indoctrination… what the hell are you talking about? I don't have time for excuses and this is coming out of your profits… We will definitely discuss this when I get back to Omega!" Aria disconnected the comm line and turned her attention to the group now standing in front of her.

Both Liara's and Shepard's attentions were piqued at the mention of a Prothean orb and indoctrination. Liara's eyes got large and she was slightly more excited at the mention of a potential new Prothean artifact being discovered. Shepard had the opposite reaction, her stomach suddenly hurt even more and an icy cold feeling came over her. The word indoctrination had only one meaning to Shepard, the Reapers.

Shepard could not help but ask Aria about her call. Indoctrination was something that she did not want to have to think about or deal with. She tried to keep the fear out of her voice, "Aria, what was that about?"

Still fuming from the call, Aria was quick to answer, "You remember the old krogan from the base on U-71, Ganar Drace? Well I sent him to find out what happened to my shipment of element zero from one of the mines on Watson. He said that the miners found some type of Prothean orb that spoke to them and caused them all to work themselves to death, literally. When he and his team were leaving, the vorcha in his party all heard a voice and tried to shoot Ganar and the other krogan. Ganar vaporized the orb and everyone regained their senses. Did I mention that my entire shipment of element zero was stolen?"

"What did he say specifically about indoctrination," Shepard pressed.

The anger started to subside as Aria processed what Shepard's concerns were. The thought that the miners or Drace's team were actually indoctrinated suddenly brought back the memories of the experiments that were done to the people of Omega. Aria's voice was more controlled as she spoke, "I don't know. It didn't sound the same as what Cerberus was doing and there weren't any mutations or husks, just some type of strange orb that was pulsating. Drace called it Prothean, Liara have you ever heard of this?"

In hearing Shepard's tone and seeing Aria's swift change in mood, Liara's enthusiasm waned and she mentally changed gears to be the scientist that was such an ingrained part of her personality. She thought for a moment, trying to recall all that she had known about the Prothean civilization and what little was left behind. Her brow furrowed and then something triggered a memory, "Did you say the mine is on Watson, in Sigurd's Cradle?"

"Yes, it's one of the planets that were decimated by the Reapers. Aria and I sent some of the refugees there to help repopulate the city and take back the eezo mines," Thea offered.

Liara's voice had gotten slightly higher and her eyes widened, she faced Shepard wearing a very businesslike expression, "Sigurd's Cradle is home to more than Watson… Shepard, 2181 Despoina is where we found Leviathan…"

Understanding immediately, Shepard had the same thought as Liara, "There were dozens of orbs all over the wreckage, and it was an orb we found at T-GES Mineral Works and another one in the office of Dr. Bryson. We need to find out what Leviathan is doing." She instinctively turned to look at the Normandy, the feeling of dread now radiating from inside her. _Not again damn it, never again, I will not let that happen…_

Recognizing that Shepard was now staring at the Normandy and seeing the distant look on her face, Liara's color seemed to lighten slightly. She instinctively held Shepard tighter in an attempt to keep her close. Her hand went to her belly and she delicately rubbed it for comfort. _She will not leave us… she will stay by my side… she loves us…_

Aethyta had been listening to the exchange and saw the sudden distant look in Shepard and the concern in her daughter. Fuming at Shepard, Aethyta suddenly stepped in and gave her daughter-in-law a piece of her mind, "What the hell is wrong with you Shepard? Your wife is ten months pregnant and you are about to receive some highfalutin praise from all of the Council reps and all you can think of is some wild goose chase. Don't you even think about running off and getting yourself killed… again! You are not going to hurt my girl, damn it… I won't let you!"

Snapping her attention back to the group of concerned looking asari now staring at her, Shepard shook her head and added her caress to Liara's belly. "I will inform Admiral Hackett and bring Ash up to speed." She looked right into Aethyta's eyes when she spoke, "I'm not going anywhere, except to London to get this ceremony over with."

Sensing an opportunity to divert the conversation, Thea pointed to the shuttle ahead of them. "Yes, we need to get going. I have to meet with the council before the ceremony begins. I'm sure you can all talk about this later." Thea took Aria's arm in hers and started heading toward the shuttle that had been awaiting their arrival.

Never one to miss making a sarcastic comment, Aria called back, "Right now we need to focus on that shiny new statue of the Commander." She wrapped her arm around her bond mate and allowed Thea to direct her onto the ship.

Shepard knew that Liara's greatest fear was losing her again. She pulled her wife into a deep hug and tried to reassure her, "Honey, I love you and I will be right next to you when our daughter is born. I know what you went through each time you thought you lost me… I will not do that to you or us again." Reaching up and touching her wife's cheek, Shepard could not help but feel the dampness from Liara's tears.

_Believe her… she will be there,_ Liara allowed her bond mate to wipe her tears away. She focused on Shepard's beautiful green eyes and kissed her lips lightly, "I know… we should get going." Liara felt Shepard take her hand and they headed to the shuttle and their party.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: The second section of this chapter is a little back story that will hopefully provide some information between Exodus and Leviathan. I thought it was a good place to put it in. Thank you for reading and if you feel so inclined, your comments are always welcomed!_

Chapter 3: Homecoming

There was resistance to their call and Leviathan did not accept defiance. The minds of the creatures had been unreachable to their influence. They were a race made for violence and conquering their enemies, much like Leviathan. Prolific and feared by others, this challenger was known to all as krogan.

_Krogan… a threat to be eliminated… _

It was time to gather supplies and organize. The shipment of eezo would be crucial and more would be needed. To escape the confines of their current home, Leviathan would need to acquire resources of all types. The discarded bodies of the Reapers could be made into metal skins that would allow them to rise into space. An exoskeleton of fear and a reminder to all that they were the master and true power in the galaxy.

_More minerals… more thralls… more power…_

Earth, the champion had come from that planet. Humans had been weak and easy to control, all but one. They would focus on that planet and its people. There they would find abundant resources to be taken. Reaching out to hidden orbs on the blue planet, they searched for minds to touch and take control of.

_A large group… multiple species… two familiar minds..._

The first mind that was touched had been a puppet briefly, but the second was powerful and so much like the anomaly. Through the puppet's eyes, they watched the proceedings that were taking place. It was a grand affair to celebrate a hero, Shepard. She was alive and she had endured too. Like them, she was strong and a leader. To possess her would be a challenge, but it was also a necessity.

_Her voice would be theirs… Shepard…_

* * *

After the Reaper War, there had been so much destruction and loss throughout the galaxy. Almost every species had been touched by the devastating hands of the Reapers. The Council had almost been completely destroyed when the Citadel had been taken over by Cerberus and their indoctrinated forces. The lone survivor was the asari councilor, Thea Tevos. She had been on Omega, overseeing refugees being brought to the station with the hopes of offering them a home and safety.

In truth, the Pirate Queen of Omega, Aria T'Loak had seen firsthand the evil and careless disregard for non-human life that Cerberus had manifested on Omega and was now targeting at the Citadel. Aria had warned the Councilor of the dangers, offered Omega as a refuge and pleaded with her lover to join her on Omega. Thea could not say no and had found safety in the arms of her lover and also a chance to help bring order to a galaxy that was desperate for it after Shepard had destroyed the Reapers and severely damaged the mass effect relays. Without any other options, Thea turned to Aria and her forces to attempt to restore some form of government to the galaxy until a new council could form and some sort of normalcy could be re-established.

Almost overnight, Omega became the hub of government and aid to the galaxy. Aria stood by Thea and used her influence and sudden popularity to ensure that resources were dispersed and some form of order maintained. Their once controversial relationship was now the reason that a sense of regularity was able to return throughout. Together, they supported each other, one with political connections and diplomacy, and the other through sheer will, character and loyalty.

The united fleets of all the races had gone to Earth for one final stand while the Crucible was used against the Reapers. It made sense to start with Earth, get the relays and Citadel repaired and re-establish a government. Resources were made available to the multiple species, as the travel between systems slowly became possible again.

Five years had passed since the end of the war. A new council had been selected and many of the larger cities throughout the galaxy were also being renovated. To celebrate the defeat of the Reapers and remember the sacrifice of the galaxy as a whole, a large memorial now stood where the oldest and most powerful of the Reapers had fallen, Harbinger.

* * *

The shuttle ride from the space station to London was fairly quiet. Aria and Tevos were talking in a corner, Aethyta was on the comms with the matriarchs on Thessia and Shepard was holding Liara while looking at the display of Earth. They had been fairly successful at rebuilding the metropolises over the past five years and the Shepard Memorial Center was huge and could be seen from a great distance.

Shepard would be very happy to have this event over with. The idea of being the 'Savior of the Galaxy' was one that did not sit well with her_. I wish I never had to make that decision… I am no hero and I have caused a lot of pain, damn it. _She looked at Liara and placed her hand on Liara's belly. _God I love her, I never want to hurt her like that again. If only the nightmares would stop… the pain and isolation were unbearable, and reliving it through dreams is almost as bad as when I first lived it. Those damn upgrades saved my life… if not for Cerberus; I would not be here today._

Since the pregnancy made Liara more receptive to Shepard's moods and emotions, she could feel her wife's emotions through her touch. Today, guilt was the primary feeling that Shepard was emitting. Liara was taken back to her own feelings of overwhelming pain and grief that she had after the Reaper's were destroyed and she had been separated from Shepard. _They all told me to move on… that she had sacrificed herself for the good of the galaxy… I knew that she would come back to me, she had promised me that. _

Not wanting to continue with her current thoughts, Liara reached out with her mind to Shepard and initiated a meld. She was immediately hit with Shepard's mixed emotions of love for her and their child and the fact that she had lived while so many others had not_. You did your best, love… You made the hard choice and you saved us all._ Liara sent her reassurance and love and Shepard let it in and met it with her own. The meld lasted until they reached the landing pad; they both had needed the support of the other.

As they disembarked the shuttle, Shepard looked around for signs of her former crew. She and Liara were directed to the main stage, but before she was seated, she saw familiar faces in the crowd. Commander Ashley Williams, Garrus Vakarian, Tali'Zorah, James Vega and his wife Ann Bryson-Vega, Urdnot Wrex and even Jack were present. She caught Garrus's eye and gave him a nod, which was immediately returned. _Okay, let's get this over with so I can go talk with my crew._

* * *

Admiral Steven Hackett stood proudly before the assembled crowd. He looked aged and that the war had finally taken its toll on him through the years. The scar on his face now augmented with wrinkles, but his eyes were still sharp and hard. His presence still commanding, as he addressed the crowd, "Welcome all. Today, it is my honor to present this memorial to the people of the galaxy. We have all suffered in the face of the Reapers, but we have also come together to work towards a common goal. At first that goal was survival, now that goal is endurance. Much was sacrificed in the wake of the Reapers, but now we face a prosperous future… together."

The crowd responded in applause.

Allowing the crowd to settle, Hackett continued, "Behind me is the Shepard Memorial Center, named for Commander Shepard of the Normandy. It was through the amazing courage and sacrifice of the Commander that we all are here. She almost single-handedly united a galaxy that seemed doomed to be caught up in petty grievances and brought us all together to face an even greater threat…"

Sitting prominently on the stage with Liara at her side, Shepard tried not to flinch at Hackett's words. _I did not do any of this single-handedly… I had so much help from my crew and Liara. I could not have done any of it without them._ She felt her wife's hand gently squeeze her leg and was happy for the momentary distraction.

"… the extinction of all sentient life by the Reapers. Commander Shepard was able to penetrate the Reaper's forces and with Admiral David Anderson, board the Citadel, thwart the plans Cerberus and ignite the Crucible, thus bringing an end to the Reapers sinister plans. We will never forget the sacrifice of those that were mercilessly taken by the Reapers and their agents and we will never forget the courage of Admiral Anderson or Commander Shepard when they faced the enemy head on…"

_God this is depressing to think about. It was the worst decision that I ever had to make and so many are gone as a result of my 'heroic decision'. I don't feel like a hero, I feel lucky to be sitting here with Liara next to me and my crew before me. The sacrifice, I should not even be alive._

"… This memorial is dedicated to everyone and contains all of the information that was amassed on the Reapers, including the plans for the Crucible. There is also a memorial wall that lists the names of those that were killed during the war, a garden to celebrate the ability to endure, a medical facility to treat those still suffering, and a laboratory ensure that we can study and learn from the technology once used by the Reapers… It is with great pleasure that I turn this over to Commander Shepard, to officially open the Shepard Memorial Center."

There were more applause and all eyes shifted to Commander Shepard.

Taking a deep breath and heading towards the podium, Shepard looked over at the newly appointed council and focused on her friends there, Thea Tevos of Thessia and Urdnot Bakara of Tuchanka. She slowly exhaled and then spoke into the microphone. "Thank you Admiral Hackett. It is an honor to be here with you all today for the opening of the Shepard Memorial Center. I am humbled to have such a facility named after me."

Shepard paused briefly, focused on her breathing, and looked out at her crewmates from the Normandy, "I also wanted to acknowledge all of the help and support that was given to me through the course of the war. I did not do this alone and I would not have been successful without the resources of the krogan, turian, quarain, salarian, rachni, asari, human and geth fleets and people. We were a galaxy united by a common goal and today we still stand together. We have all suffered from the war, but we are rebuilding and starting a new future together. It is my sincerest hope that this Memorial Center will continue to help with the healing that we all so need and deserve. Thank you all for sharing in this remembrance. I would like to honor all those that could not be with us today with a moment of silence…" Shepard closed her eyes and bowed her head slightly.

The hum of the crowd ceased and complete silence could be heard throughout those gathered. Shepard's thoughts went immediately to her friends that she had lost_… Anderson, EDI, Legion, Mordin, Kaidan… You are with me and you will not be forgotten._

Opening her eyes and seeing that the crowd were equally entranced by those memories of lost friends and loved ones, Shepard cleared her throat and continued, "Thank you… Please take your time and make good use of the Center."

The crowd erupted into applause as Shepard headed to the bulky ribbon in front of the entrance to the memorial. She lifted the large, ceremonial scissors and cut the ribbon in half, thus opening the center to everyone. Standing aside the falling ribbon, Shepard allowed the crowd to start entering the structure.

"Gee Shepard, when are you going to walk on water?" Garrus chided his friend as he made his way through the crowd to greet her.

Smiling at the sight of the turian, Shepard was feeling her nerves subside. She eagerly shook her friend's hand, while answering his sarcastic question, "Never, you know that I'm no saint. It's good to see you old friend."

Shepard looked over to see Liara speaking with Aethyta and Tevos, gave her a smile and nodded that she was going to talk with Garrus while exploring the new memorial.

Pointing to a large reproduction of Harbinger's remains spread out across London, Garrus was happy to acknowledge the result of their actions, "That's a good sight and one that I don't get tired of seeing."

"Hmm, it doesn't seem that long ago, does it? I'm glad that neither of us made it to that bar yet," Shepard said while taking in the scene.

"You were pretty damn close there Shepard… Liara would've never forgiven you," Garrus said only half-joking.

The two of them made their way through the memorial while various people came up to Shepard to shake her hand or offer their thanks. They finally arrived out into the courtyard where the giant statue of Shepard stood center in a lovely, full blooming garden.

Turning to see Liara approaching, Garrus swatted Shepard on the shoulder, "So the rumors that Tali have told me are true, you knocked her up? Finally having those little blue babies?"

"Absolutely, Garrus… Didn't you always want to be an uncle? Maybe give you and Tali some ideas…" Shepard couldn't resist the opportunity to harass her friend.

Garrus grumbled and flicked his mandibles, "Don't even go there Shepard and please don't give her any ideas either. We're having a hard enough time trying to figure out where to live, much less how to reproduce."

Liara eagerly approached the pair and took Shepard's arm, "Hello Garrus, it's good to see you again."

Always ready with sarcasm, Garrus replied, "Congratulations Liara, you are looking very happy. Being married to the Savior of the Galaxy must agree with you."

Making a face in reply, Liara kissed Shepard on the cheek, "It's not too bad Garrus… and where is Tali, by the way?"

As if on cue, Tali'Zorah approached the group. When she saw Liara, Tali excitedly took hold of her and embraced her friend in a full on hug, "I heard you were expecting! Congratulations! I am finally going to be an aunt!"

The hug caught Liara off guard, but she happily accepted it from her friend. "Thank you, Tali… four more months until she arrives. She is very active already and she will love her aunt Tali!"

Tali released Liara and smiling, took her place next to Garrus. "Keelah Shepard, a baby on the way and that…" Tali pointed to the giant statue in front of them, "… what a statue! It's huge and looks just like you."

Flushing slightly, Shepard shook her head. "It reminds me of the statue of Saren that Kasumi had me give to Donovan Hock."

Mandibles still flicking in what Shepard recognized as a smile, Garrus continued his chiding, "Nah, this one's even bigger! Hey, is it stuffed full of weapons, because that would make it much more fun… and more like you."

Laughing at the thought of the statue packed full of weapons, Shepard shook her head in mock disgust, "Thanks a lot Garrus, nice to know I've always got you on my side."

A deep, barreling laugh could be heard cutting through the crowd as Wrex appeared before them, "Ha, ha, ha… Shepard! My friend! It's been too long… Liara, the news is true… there's going to be a little one keeping you both busy."

Attempting to avoid the bone crushing hug from the krogan, Shepard smiled broadly and grabbed hold of her friend's hand, "It's good to see you Wrex. You've been quite busy since the last time we were together. How many kids do you and Bakara have now?"

Wrex stopped for a moment, titled his head and looked in the distance as if to mentally count up the total, "We've got nine now, but since Bakara accepted the position as the krogan councilor, we've put it on hold."

"Damn, there are nine of your kids running around! No wonder you've petitioned for more territory," Commander Ashley Williams said as she approached her former crewmates. She saluted when she saw Shepard and was pleased when Shepard returned the gesture.

"Congratulations on the promotion, Commander Williams," Shepard returned. "Ash, it's good to see you. We saw the Normandy when we transferred from the Destiny Ascension to the transport and it was a sight for sore eyes." Shepard reached out a hand and Ash shook it gingerly. "Ash, I'd like to meet up with you after all this big to-do is done. I've got something that I want to talk with you about away from all of this."

Beaming slightly, Ashley was excited to see her former Commander again, "Absolutely Commander, it would be good to catch up and show off the upgrades that we've done to the Normandy."

"Fuck Shepard… could that thing be any bigger you think? That is one ugly-looking statue… it should be one of you squashing a Reaper with your boot or something more fucking violent." Jack said while sauntering toward them.

Since she was surrounded by her friends, Shepard was feeling better about the ceremony. She finally felt that she could let her guard down and just be herself. When she did though, she suddenly felt something, a brief intrusion, almost a cold feeling wash through her. _Stop!… Get out!…_ It passed by quickly, but for a moment it caused her to experience panic as though something uninvited touched her mind.

Liara noticed the change immediately and whispered softly to her wife, "Are you okay? What happened?"

Shepard looked at Liara and the concern on her face. The feeling was gone and she did not want to worry her, "I'm alright, Liara. Just got one of my headaches, but it went away as quickly as it came on."

Not wanting to push her, Liara stopped her questions and decided to take up the issue later when they were alone. She was thankful to feel Shepard reach her arm around her waist and draw her closer. "Okay, but we are going to talk later."

Watching from a distance, Dr. Ann Bryson-Vega found herself with a horrible headache and a slightly bloody nose. She did not remember the speech by Admiral Hackett or entering the memorial, she only remembered the feelings of cold and darkness and something else in her mind. She felt sick to her stomach and could not put a finger on what she had experienced. _Cold… I'm so cold…_

"Honey, are you feeling okay?" James Vega grabbed hold of his wife and tried to steady her. He noticed that she looked very pale and was shaking slightly. "Is it the baby? Are you having more problems with morning sickness?"

"James, I will be ok… I just need some air. It will pass, you know it always does." Ann tried to console both herself and her worried husband with her words. Although she was five months pregnant, she had not had morning sickness for the past two months. This felt different, but she did not want to think about anything other than the possibility that it was hormones and the baby. She reached for James's arm and took a few deep breaths to clear her thoughts. _I am okay… I am in control… It's just the pregnancy…_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting - the last week and a half provided all sorts of challenges for me. Special thanks to tayg for reviewing this chapter and helping to make it more detailed! As always, reviews and PM are welcomed.

Chapter 4: A Premonition of Danger

Continuing to touch the minds of those in nearby systems, Leviathan made more pawns and forced their followers to gather and deliver various supplies. Their thralls brought goods of all types: raw materials, fallen Reapers, discarded vehicles and the flesh and blood of more followers. Some were to be used for converting the remains of the Reapers into exoskeletons that would allow the creatures to take flight again and soar throughout space, while others were being formed into weapons. The time of their exile was coming to an end.

_Feed us… Serve us… We are your Masters…_

Leviathan's one concern was their numbers. Their strength had faded overtime and the Reapers had done an excellent job of hunting and harvesting them. What few were left had been in hiding for eons and mostly dormant. They would need to repopulate and that would take time and they could be vulnerable to enemies not under their influence. Leviathan had already found one such force that could stand as a threat and they knew that those that could not be controlled needed to be eliminated. Foremost on their minds were the krogan. A race built for killing and fighting, they would be formidable adversaries, but Leviathan had defeated stronger foes in their long history.

_Reclaim lost power… Conquer all that resist… Dominate the weak-minded… _

A unified voice, with a single-minded purpose… this was Leviathan. To hold on to their power, they would need to control the masses of multiple races on vastly spread out worlds. Knowing that they were limited in numbers, Leviathan realized that to take over they would need to directly influence the governments and power structures that existed. They would need to focus their attention on covert methods, to be able to infiltrate and control discreetly those that were already in power. One on the council would be a problem, the krogan, Bakara. She was strong and influential and would need to be eliminated first. She had been on Earth and seemed close to catalyst… Shepard.

_Infiltrate and control… Eliminate and make puppets of the council… Find a way to Shepard…_

Still needing the orbs to control the minds of those that were not in direct contact with them, Leviathan recognized that other covert ways to manipulate would be needed. The orbs had been discovered and would need to be refined into something subtle and unassuming. A vessel would be needed to hide their true power but infect those around it. The minds of those now ruled by Leviathan were sifted for ideas on how to infiltrate and spread their influence but remain hidden. An answer came to Leviathan and a plan was formed and their new task started.

_Adornments that would be worn… Beautiful jewels to be desired… New gateways to the masses…_

* * *

_Cold, I'm so cold… where am I? Darkness, voices… what do they want? Information… must find and send out information… Beautiful jewelry that calls out to the wearer… must have it… must possess it…must share it… Shepard… yes, Master._

Dr. Ann Bryson-Vega woke with a start. _Not again…_ Her skin was clammy and she was shivering at the same time. She was breathing hard and she knew it was the same nightmare. _Try to relax, breathe…_ As hard as she tried, she could not seem to remember any details of it… just the feelings of dread and cold. She knew that there was something more too, something that she needed and could not quite remember. It terrified her and left her feeling empty. _What is wrong with me?_

Hoping for the comfort of her husband's physical form, she looked over to where he slept only to see that he had already gotten up. A feeling of panic was just starting to set in when she felt movement, a slight flutter from within her womb. _Calm down, you are okay, breathe._ Instead of letting the panic form, Ann focused her attention on the kicking of the child growing within her and tried to settle herself and reel in her emotions.

"Honey, you better get moving or you're going to be late." James Vega stopped whistling and called out to his wife. He was busy making breakfast for both of them and getting ready to head out to work.

Attempting to focus her thoughts on more positive feelings, Ann called back to her husband, "I'm getting up, and Hon. Your breakfast smells delicious. I'm going to take a quick shower and then I'll be right there." Her husband's voice helped to settle her and she was able to start to shake off the dream. She changed her focus to the coming events of the day, as it was to be an important one.

_Need to get up. Come on Ann… get yourself moving._ Ann slowly forced herself out of bed and into a warm shower. She dried off quickly and headed into her changing room to find an appropriate outfit for her first day in her new position.

Dr. Ann Bryson-Vega had been named as the new Director to oversee the R&D labs that were part of the Shepard Memorial Center. Specifically, she was going to be able to focus on what could be learned from the technology that Reapers left behind. She was also going to get to work with prominent scientist and engineers from across the galaxy towards making sure a threat like the Reapers never happened again. Ann smiled as she listened to her husband whistling to himself in the kitchen while he was getting their breakfast together. _I love that man_, she thought as she rubbed her belly and her growing baby.

"Man, those R&D labs looked really impressive. It's pretty amazing to be married to one of the premier researchers on the Reapers. It's going to be quit a big day today." James's enthusiasm was contagious.

Still moving slowly, Ann joined her husband at their kitchen table. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and then started picking at her _huevos rancheros_, her husband's favorite breakfast. She didn't have much of an appetite, but wanted to try and get some food in her before her day started. "This looks good… you always take such good care of me. Yeah, today will be exciting. I'm glad you were able to get assigned to the Memorial… it will be nice to have you close."

Looking at his wife, James could tell that she hadn't slept well. Her pregnancy had suddenly seemed to be taking its toll on her. She had been absent-minded lately and not sleeping soundly. "Are you anxious at all honey? I know that this position is going to be really good for you. You've been so excited about all the resources at your fingertips and having all of those 'like-minded' scientist friends of yours to work with."

"Thanks James. Yes, I'm still excited…"Ann thought about her new position, but her mind went to the recent ceremony and seeing all of her husband's former crewmates from the Normandy, especially to Commander Shepard… there was something she needed involving her, but she couldn't remember what. "It was good to see all of your crewmates, are you going to meet up with them again before they leave Earth?"

Thinking for a moment about his wife's question, James knew how busy everyone was and it seemed unlikely for them to be able to get together. The realization made him feel a bit sad and nostalgic, but he didn't want his wife to know that it bothered him," I'd like to, but they're all pretty busy and won't be here that long."

"Maybe we could catch up with Commander Shepard and her wife, Dr. T'Soni?" Ann offered, although she couldn't seem to shake the feeling that she needed to see the commander in person. "It might be nice to talk with them. I think that Dr. T'Soni and I are due at about the same time."

"Hey yeah, that would be fun… I haven't really spoken with Lola in a while. Not since the two of them got hitched. I'll see if they're available. Are you about ready? We should probably get going," James said as he kissed his wife and reached out to feel the movement of his growing child. _Lola and I are going to be dad's… wow!_

* * *

Shepard was in her apartment in London trying to have a little quiet time with Liara when her omni-tool's comm system notified her of an incoming call. She looked at the omni-tool and wanted to silence its beeping and forget it, when she saw that it was from James Vega. She was a little curious about the call and decided to answer. She reached down and activated a display button and a hologram of James opened before her. "Hi James, this is an unexpected surprise. What can I do for you?"

James rubbed his neck nervously, "Hey Lola… That is some statue!" He bounced slightly on the balls of his feet. He looked a bit nervous and he seemed to be having a hard time keeping still. He was a little intimidated by his former Commander and wasn't sure that she would say yes to his invitation.

Recognizing the lieutenant's nervous behavior, Shepard decided to try to put him a t ease. "James, it was good to see you and Ann at the Ceremony. Congratulations on the baby and on the prospects of becoming a father!"

"Ahh… thanks Commander… You too! It feels pretty damn good to almost be a dad, doesn't it?" James was feeling more relaxed and was happy that Shepard had answered.

Laughing at the thought of James Vega changing diapers and cuddling a crying baby, Shepard looked over at Liara and thought of herself doing the same. "Yeah and considering what Liara has gone through with the asari version of morning sickness and cravings, I'm happy to be the dad! Ann looked like she is still feeling pretty bad too."

"Ann started getting sick at the Ceremony and has had a hard time since. I thought we were through the worst, but I guess you never know."

"So what can I do for you James?"

"Well, now that you mentioned Ann and the baby, we were hoping to maybe meet up with you and Liara and have some dinner… and drinks for the expecting _Poppis_!

"Sounds like fun… I'll check with Liara, I'm sure that she would love to have something spicy. Everything she eats now seems to have Tabasco sauce on it." Shepard paused for a moment and thought of her meeting that she had set up on the Normandy, "Hey, I'm going to be meeting up with Ashley, Garrus and Tali on the Normandy, interested in joining us?"

"Absolutely!" James answered eagerly, "Just let me know when!"

Looking at Liara for her answer about dinner with the Vegas, Shepard saw the smile on her wife's face and knew that she was up for it. "Alright Lieutenant, we are going to meet tomorrow on the Normandy at 15:00 for a tour. I also have something I wanted to bring up with Ashley and I think you might have some insight as well. Maybe we can catch up with our wives afterwards and have that meal."

Smiling now from ear to ear, James was nodding his head in agreement. "Sounds like a plan, Commander. I'll let Ann know. _Hasta manana_, Lola!"

The hologram of James faded as Shepard went back to her spot on the bed next to Liara. "Now where were we?" She said teasingly while taking hold of her wife and kissing her fervently.

* * *

The shape of the Normandy was getting closer on the view screen in the shuttle and Shepard was feeling more and more keyed up about the meeting. It had been a long time since she had been aboard the ship and she was excited to see her friends again and all the upgrades that had been done. The Normandy had been both her home and her grave and it had played a key part in her life. It brought back many emotions: love, guilt, camaraderie and also sadness. _I still expect to hear EDI's voice welcome me… EDI, I'm so sorry_.

The shuttle docked without incident and Shepard departed for the airlock that would let her enter the ship. As the decontamination protocol finished, she thought back to her first assignment on the Normandy, Eden Prime. That had been where she had met Ashley and first came into contact with the Prothean beacon. _God that seems so long ago_. She shook her head at the thought. The doors opened and she walked on to the familiar deck of the CIC.

"Attention" Ashley called out and a group of soldiers stood at attention, all saluting the commander."Welcome on board the Normandy, Commander."

Shepard reacted without thought and returned the salute. "At ease… Thank you, Commander," Shepard could not resist the opportunity to remind Ashley of their equal rank.

"Dismissed," Ashley called to the soldiers and then she smiled her greetings to Shepard. "Glad to have you here, Shepard. I think you'll like some of the upgrades that we've made."

Reaching out to shake Ashley's hand, Shepard looked around the CIC entryway. It looked like she remembered and felt instantly familiar. "It's good to be back on the Normandy Ash. Have the others arrived yet? I was kind of hoping that I would be first."

"Well, you are… you are a bit early, but I expected as much from you. So did you want the tour or did you want to talk?"

"Let's talk, you can show me the ship when the others arrive."

At that, the ship announced that Lt. James Vega was in the decontamination chamber and requesting to come aboard.

"Permission granted," she said to the computer. Ashley shook her head and looked at Shepard. There was a hint of nostalgia in her voice, "It just isn't the same without EDI."

Lt. James Vega stepped out in front of the two commanders. He stood at attention and saluted each.

Shepard was the first to speak, "At ease Lieutenant." She looked back and forth between Ashley and James, "We've got a potential problem and I wanted both of your input on it."

"Oh course Shepard, let's head to the Captain's Lounge… we can discuss everything there." Ashley led her former crewmates to the elevator and once inside, selected the top floor. When the doors opened, instead of a cramped hallway, a large and well furnished lounge area was before them. Ashley headed to a meeting table that was surrounded by wheeled leather chairs.

Shepard took in the room. She noticed a wall of model ships that looked very much like the ones that use to be in her quarters and walked over to get a better view.

Ashley caught Shepard looking at the collection and quickly confirmed her suspicions, "I kept them Commander. Some needed to be repaired, but they just seemed to belong here."

The collection did seem to belong and Shepard found herself somehow comforted in that fact, "It's good to see they have found a home."

They each took a seat at the table, Shepard was at the head and Ash and James were on either side of her. Shepard cleared her throat and sat stiffly, "It's good to see you both and I'm glad that I have an opportunity to talk to you." She decided not to waste any time and jumped in to what she wanted to tell them. "I was with Aria T'Loak before the ceremony and I overheard a conversation that she was having with one of her operatives…"

"You were with Aria, why?" Ashley chimed in and then added, "I don't know how you can stand being around that self-serving, bitch."

Taken aback by the harshness of Ashley's statement, Shepard felt the need to defend the asari. "Ash, Aria isn't so bad, she really stepped up when it counted and used her influence to help a lot of people."

Holding her ground, Ashley wasn't about to concede, "She used her influence to increase her power and her fortunes and now she is literally in bed with the council. Shepard, I don't know why you would defend her."

Shepard actually felt a bit annoyed with Ashley, "Come on Ash, you were there when Cerberus took over Omega and you saw firsthand what they did to all of those people. Aria helped to regain Omega and even pushed for refugees to make homes there. She has been an ally ever since then. Even though they are bond mates, Tevos is no puppet for Aria. If anything, she has been a good influence on her and brought stability to their relationship. Besides, she and Liara have formed a bond and Liara looks to her like some sort of older sister."

James chuckled, "Well Tevos sure is something on her…"

Trying to get the conversation back on track and becoming aggravated with Ashley's opinions, Shepard raised her voice, "I'm being serious… let's not focus on Aria and instead listen to what I found out from her... Do you remember the krogan, Ganar Drace from the Omega mission? Well she had sent him to check up on an eezo mine on Watson and it sounds like he found one of the orbs Leviathan used to control people with. Drace destroyed it, but the miners didn't fare so well and the vorcha in his squad all came under its influence too. About half of the miners were found dead and the other half has gone missing. I know you both remember what Leviathan is capable of."

James suddenly got a worried look on his face. He remembered the orbs all too well. He had been with Ann when she had been controlled by Leviathan through one of them. It was in fact, how they had first met. "Those things are unpredictable and Leviathan is not afraid to use people to get what it wants. Ann suffered migraines and had nightmares for almost a year after her encounter with that thing."

Ashley saw the look of concern on James's face, but still didn't take in the full meaning of Shepard's words, "Are you saying that Leviathan is taking control of people and making them mine eezo? Why would it be interested in eezo anyway? Doesn't Leviathan live underwater?"

Shaking her head at Ashley, Shepard tried to clarify, "No, I'm saying it looks like Leviathan maybe up to no good and using those orbs to exert some kind of control over those in contact with an orb. Leviathan made the Reapers… who knows what they are really capable of. I don't think they were living underwater by choice Ash, I think they were hiding from the Reapers. Now that the Reapers aren't a threat, maybe they are thinking about leaving the depths of the ocean for something new. When we were trying to find Leviathan, EDI told me that they likely used eezo for space travel."

James's face had gone a bit pale and he suddenly was very serious, "Well I sure as hell don't want to find out what they are capable of. What's the plan Commander? We sure don't want those things flying around from planet to planet. Hell, they could be even worse than the Reapers."

The mood in the room had changed to a more serious tone and Shepard looked deep in thought. "We need to find out what Leviathan is up to. We still don't know much about them except that they can control people through those orbs. They can also influence one's mind when in direct contact with them. I still remember my short interaction with them… I can't say it's something I want to go through again."

Ashley looked to her former Commander for suggestions on how to handle this new threat. "Shepard, what do you think we should do?"

"If I remember, the Normandy has newly upgraded stealth technology. Maybe we could use it to better infiltrate Leviathan's current home. We could see what they are up to, without them knowing that we're there. What do you think Ash, would you be up for a little cruise?" Shepard looked around the room as she asked her question.

Slightly hesitant about the idea of taking the Normandy on some recon mission without orders, Ashley voiced her concern, "We have not received orders yet, and I would need to clear it with Admiral Hackett. I'm sure the Alliance would want a full report on a threat as potentially big as this one could be."

Ready for Ashley's resistance, Shepard had already come up with a solution, "I think that Hackett should be told and that you should report this to him immediately. Since we both still serve as Spectres, I will inform the council as well. Between the Alliance and the council, I would think that they would want the Normandy to go and see what Leviathan is up to."

Ashley became quiet and folded her arms over her chest. She looked a bit defensive when she spoke, "Are you going to want command of the Normandy?"

Shepard understood her actions and looked Ashley squarely in the eye, "No Ashley, but I'd like to come along. You know that I've retired from active duty in the Alliance, but I would most likely be with you as a Spectre and an adviser I'm not trying to take the Normandy from you." Shepard did her best to reassure her friend and opted for some humor too, "Besides, there is no way that Liara would accept me taking on active duties in the Alliance again."

Ashley smiled slightly at the reference to Liara, "Okay Shepard, I will talk to Admiral Hackett and leave you to the politicians. How about you James? Are you up for a trip to the bottom of the sea?"

Shuffling in his seat, James was obviously upset by the conversation, "I think I might need to sit this one out. I'm concerned about Ann and the baby. She has been acting strangely since the ceremony and I think I should be there for her."

"Understood James," Shepard thought of her own pregnant wife and of her reaction. She also remembered how Ann had been influenced by Leviathan and was worried for her friend. "James, how exactly has her behavior changed, if you don't mind me asking?"

He thought for a minute and as he did, James's expression became even grimmer, "She's been having horrible nightmares and not sleeping much. I also noticed that she is not eating and I'll find her at the computer in what looks like a trance. At first I thought it was the pregnancy, but it has gotten worse and she has no memory of any of it."

Thinking back to the ceremony, Shepard remembered the feeling that had passed over her while she was in the gardens. She had felt cold and was reminded of something trying to violate her mind. A chill went down her spine. _Could it have been Leviathan? I was able to push the thing out of my thoughts, but it was a horrible feeling. What if Ann is somehow being controlled by Leviathan again? How could they be doing that without an orb? I need answers damn it!_

Ashley and Shepard looked at each other, both were wearing concerned expressions. It was Ashley that voiced what they were all thinking, "Kind if sounds like indoctrination."

Feeling a rush of anger at the thought of possible indoctrination, Shepard slammed her hand down on the table, "Yes it does and I want to get to the bottom of this too. We've come too far to revert back to the threat of indoctrination, damn it!"

They could sense the frustration in Shepard's voice and see the fear on James's face. Leviathan was an unknown and could be a formidable threat to a galaxy just starting to rebound from the Reaper War.

"What will Liara say about you flying off in the Normandy again?" Ashley asked, "I'm assuming that she's not going to come along for another dangerous adventure while she's pregnant!"

"No, I wouldn't put her or my daughter at risk," Shepard said, but knew that Liara would not be happy with her for exposing herself to danger. "She was hoping to have some time with Aethyta on Thessia. Liara donated most of her Prothean artifacts to one of the larger museums in Serrice and she and Aethyta were going to go for the opening. Besides, I don't plan on this taking very long."

The Normandy's computer interrupted the conversation and announced the arrival of Garrus and Tali.

Shaking her head at Shepard, Ashley added, "I am glad that I am not the one who has to tell Liara about you leaving." She then reached for a comm switch that was built into the table, "Lt. Jones, please direct our newest arrivals to the Captain's Lounge… thank you." She looked back at Shepard, "Let's get Garrus and Tali up to speed on this too. I think their help is going to be needed."

The mood around the table had deteriorated over the course of the conversation. No one was happy with the prospect of a new threat to the peace and both Shepard and James looked a bit horror-struck at the thought of what Leviathan could do to their families.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Special thanks to Tayg for reading over my chapter! Your likes, favorites, follows and reviews are always welcome. I thought it was about time to introduce the beings that are Leviathan. Please enjoy and thank you for reading!_

Chapter 5: Insidious Plans

Since the end of the war, there was only three of the Leviathan that remained and lived at the bottom of the ocean world. They had watched as others of their kind succumbed to the isolation and died off or had been discovered and harvested. Their minds worked as one when needed, but separation and dormancy had caused each to retreat deep into the recesses of their minds and yearn for what they had lost. They maintained a weak connection out of the necessity for community, but over time each had developed independently. Now their connection needed to be strong and unified as they looked to leave the confines of the water and head back into space.

_Supremacy over all… Wrath to challengers… Unity of mind… Leviathan… Krixo… Lesaro… Neresa…_

Krixo was the oldest and had been the most powerful of them. To command his kind and the thralls they possessed was addicting. In dormancy, he dreamt of the unity of their minds and in the limitless resources before them. Using what they wanted and discarding what they didn't, taking over worlds and casting their power throughout was now his motivating force. He would focus on controlling the thralls and targeting those in power. Ann Bryson-Vega was one of his favorites and also a link to what would be his human form… Shepard.

_Hunger… Power… Control… I am the Ruler…_

Lesaro had been the warrior and eager to take on anyone and anything that would be deemed a threat. Hiding in the depths of the ocean for eons and watching as species would rise and fall due to the Reapers harvest had caused the wrath within him to build. The thought of invading and wiping out the krogan made him feel alive again. Krixo's thralls would provide an army and his informants and infiltrators would keep them in power. Lesaro would be free to directly manipulate those that he saw as war supplies. Those like the turians, they had been a threat to the krogan and they possessed fleets that he could command. He would rise first and start the invasion, it was exhilarating.

_Fear… Challenge… War… I am the Champion…_

Neresa would be the mother to her race. She had survived to birth the next generation of her species. Her eggs had sat hidden deep within the shelter of the many crevices that comprised the floor of the ocean world. The darkness, cold and pressure had been similar to that of space, but provided cover to hide from the Reapers. It was time for her to summon her offspring and allow them to take their rightful place as the rulers of the galaxy. They would be strong and they would thrive again.

_Grow… Populate… Instill… I am the Salvation…_

When as one mind, Leviathan was focused on the unity of their species. The belief in their supremacy had been unquestioned until the Reapers started their harvest and their kind were the first to fall. This would no longer be true and they would take control of the one that stopped their enemy. They would rise and be feared and those that opposed would be eliminated. They would grow and become strong and they would take whatever they needed or yearned for. Their power would no longer be kept at the depths of a forgotten ocean world. Their numbers would grow, their enemies would fall and they would possess the champion of the galaxy… Shepard.

_We are the Ruler… We are the Champion… We are the Salvation… We are Leviathan…_

* * *

Still taking in the thought of possible indoctrination and the unknown power that Leviathan could have, Commander Shepard, James Vega, and Commander Ashley Williams were all a bit unnerved by the task that lay before them. The information about Leviathan and what its power could do to a galaxy that was in the process of healing from the Reaper War was overwhelming and could cause panic throughout. They would need to be careful when talking with the Council and the Alliance about the potential threat.

When Garrus Vakarian and Admiral Tali'Zorah arrived to the meeting, they found their former crew mates sullen and serious. Garrus and Tali knew that something was wrong as soon as they entered the room. They had been expecting enthusiasm and excitement from the group and were instead met with courteous hellos.

Garrus was the first to speak, "Well is someone going to tell us who died or am I going to have to guess?" He looked around the room to see the grim expressions on his friend's faces.

"Yeah Shepard, we thought there would be some kind of reunion party that we should be ready for. What's going on?" It was hard to tell the quarian's expression, but concern could be heard in her voice.

"Sorry, guys… I am very happy to see you both. We've just received some news that's potentially not good and could have some severe repercussions if it turns out to be correct," Shepard said as she approached her friends and allowed herself to feel happiness at their arrival. She eagerly shook their hands and then found herself engulfed in a hug by Tali that she warmly returned.

Wanting to know what was going on and quick with the sarcasm, Garrus asked the question that he and Tali were both curious to learn the answer to. "So what is it Shepard? What's threatening the existence of all life in the galaxy now?" Garrus didn't like the look on Shepard's face or the lack of humor at his question.

"We think that Leviathan might be up to something… There is some evidence that they're obtaining resources like eezo and getting them through what looks like mind control."

"You mean like what we saw during the Reaper War?" Garrus shook his head as he thought about the mission to find Dr. Ann Bryson and then Leviathan itself. The thought hit him the same time as it hit Tali and they both came to the same question…

"Indoctrination?"

The look on Shepard's face conveyed the seriousness of it all, "It's a possibility. They were the ones that created the Reapers and their mind control sure looks an awful lot like what the Reaper's were capable of."

"Keelah Shepard… What's the plan?" Tali asked.

"Yeah, nothing like taking on a giant squid that can control your mind… Count me in," Garrus added.

Feeling a sense of pride in her friend's immediate reaction to want to help, Shepard laid out the plan to inform the Council and the Alliance and then to take the Normandy to 2181 Desponia to see what actually was going on. _I am lucky_, she thought. _I couldn't ask for better friends or a more loyal team_.

* * *

Dr. Ann Bryson-Vega had become the Director of the R&D labs that were housed in the Shepard Memorial Center. The main objective of the labs was to study the remains of the now dead Reapers and see what could be learned from them. The hope was that if a threat arose that was anywhere near the scale of the Reapers, that the knowledge learned here could be used to defeat it. Scientists, engineers and specialist from all across the galaxy were stationed to work in the labs and would have access to all sorts of artifacts that were now housed in the vaults of the Memorial Center.

Ann started looking over the various dossiers of her colleges to become familiar with the many teams she would be responsible for. Three in particular caught her eye: Dr. Gavin Archer, Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh, and Miranda Lawson. All had been tied to Shepard in some way and all were now part of her team. _Why is it important that they were connected to Shepard? What do they know? How can they be exploited?_ The cold feeling started sinking into her bones again and Ann tried to shake it and her thoughts away. She looked at the time, got up from her desk and then headed to a staff meeting that she had scheduled.

Ann had tried to get a feel for all of the different personalities and specialists that now worked for her, but found herself focusing on Archer, Xen and Lawson. She now found herself sitting at her desk gathering all the information she could find on the krogan. The krogan's history, their planet, the genophage and most importantly, how they had fared since the end of the war and the end of the genophage. She had no idea why she was doing it, only that she was compelled to and that it seemed urgent.

The current krogan government was headed by a very powerful and influential couple, Urdnot Wrex, Chief of the United Clans of Tuchanka and his wife, Urdont Bakara, who was also the krogan's representative in the galactic council. She had briefly met both at the ceremony and knew that they were friends with Commander Shepard. _Power hungry beasts… always taking more… expanding past their world… they must be stopped… they must be destroyed…_

A knock on her office door brought her attention away from her dark thoughts and to a perfectly groomed and striking woman standing in the doorway. To her surprise and relief, the woman at her door was Miranda Lawson.

The scene that Miranda entered into was one that she was not expecting. Ann's office was comprised of multiple computer terminals that all seemed to be on and being used simultaneously. The woman herself seemed to be preoccupied with some very disturbing thoughts. Her facial expressions were twisted and pained and she had a single trickle of blood flowing out of her nose. Miranda was worried, "Director, are you okay?"

Ann's attention was drawn to Miranda's words and she realized that her nose was bleeding slightly and she had what could only be described as a migraine. She grabbed a tissue to soak up the blood and looked around her office hoping for a clue as to what she had been doing. It appeared that she had been busy at her computer terminals, but she had no memory of working. "Yes, it's just a headache… thank you. What can I help you with Ms. Lawson?"

"Miranda, please," she hesitated and could tell that the director seemed very out of sorts and not quite the same person that she had met only a few hours ago.

Trying to focus and make sense of her blackout, Ann decided to change the questioning to Miranda and her dossier. "You were the lead on the team that brought Commander Shepard back from the dead. If I remember, you used Reaper based technology to create her implants." _Yes, ask about the implants…_ Ann closed her eyes tightly and brought her hands to her temples in an attempt to focus, "Didn't you also take part in Shepard's recovery after the war?"

"Yes, to both questions. I was just checking in. Some people are a little nervous with me around and I thought I would…"

Ann cut her off, "Because you were once an operative for the Illusive Man and a high ranking officer in Cerberus? Yes well, Commander Shepard speaks very highly of you and your credentials are impeccable. If I remember the stories that James tells, you stood up to the Illusive Man and left Cerberus."

"You could say that we had a falling out, yes," Miranda offered.

"Well Miranda, that all is in the past and I think that you will have a lot to add with all of your knowledge and I look forward to working with you," Ann got up from her seat and offered Miranda her hand which Miranda gladly accepted.

_She seems sincere, but I wonder what I walked in on?_ Miranda offered a small smile to Ann. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something that she both liked and found disconcerting about the woman.

"Welcome to the team, Miranda… and by the way, it's Ann." For whatever reason, Ann immediately took a liking to Miranda.

"Thank you… Ann," Miranda said as she left Ann's office.

Ann looked at the time and realized that she needed to be heading to the restaurant to meet her husband and Shepard and Liara for dinner. When she thought of Shepard, she felt as if she needed to tell her something and just could not put her finger on what it was.

* * *

At the conclusion of the meeting and hoping to lighten the mood a bit, Ashley provided a tour of the newly improved Normandy. The tour had been a welcomed distraction to all. The ship had been remodeled to include more than just stealth and upgraded weapons, but it had also been designed to be more comfortable for the crew and visiting guests. There were more areas for the crew to congregate, relax and train. The quarters were also bigger and to the crew's cheers, they even had access to showers. There were also suites for special, usually high ranking guests that looked out onto space.

Shepard realized that the Normandy that she had commanded no longer existed, although there were still areas that were familiar and untouched by the upgrades. The ship as a whole had become more showy and formal then when it was her home. _This is Ashley's ship now._

"Those cannons look in desperate need of calibration," Garrus couldn't help noting. "You know Commander Williams… I would be happy to work my magic on them."

Ashley and Shepard both laughed. The comment was so… Garrus. "It would be my pleasure to have you calibrate away Garrus," Ashley said while still laughing.

Eager to add her own talent to the conversation, Tali offered, "I bet I could increase the efficiency of the drive core too. Those engines could use some fine tuning."

Listening to the comments of her friends, Shepard couldn't help but smile. _They face the mission the same way they always do… with humor and seriousness all rolled together. _It seemed that no matter what they faced, they were always focused on their specialties and looked for ways to contribute and improve whatever situation they were thrown in.

They were now all back at the exit of the Normandy. Each had a goal and purpose and knew that they would soon be together again for another potentially dangerous mission, that is all but James.

Commander Shepard and James Vega both departed the Normandy to meet up with their spouses for dinner, while Garrus and Tali headed off together. All had agreed to prepare and meet back at the Normandy as soon as the Council and the Alliance had been briefed and given the go ahead.

Shepard couldn't help but to notice how quiet James had been since the talk of Leviathan and possible indoctrination started. "How are you holding up?"

"I want to talk to Ann… find out what is going on with her." James paused and looked fiercely at Shepard, "The thought that something might be using or controlling her is making crazy Commander. I feel helpless enough already with the pregnancy, but now this too."

"I know James… and you can count on us to find out what's going on. Ann will be okay." _I hope she will be okay_, Shepard thought to herself.

Shepard had left thinking about the possible threat that Leviathan could be and also of how to break it to Liara that she was going to fly off on the Normandy without her. _She's not going to be happy me and neither is Aethyta. They will understand, I hope._

* * *

When Shepard and James arrived at the restaurant, they found their spouses seated and engaged in a conversation that was making them both breakout in laughter. James looked over at Shepard with a funny expression on his face, "Commander, do you think they're laughing about us?"

"Probably James," Shepard said as they approached the table and seated themselves.

Both Liara and Ann were wearing guilty expressions as they greeted their partners with a kiss. Shepard added a quick hug and took her place next to Liara, "Do I even want to know what you two are laughing about?"

Liara shot Ann a quick glance and then answered, "No, dearest… you probably do not." This caused another few chuckles from both Ann and Liara.

Shepard shook her head and smiled warmly at Liara, she would let her have her fun. She instead addressed Ann, "It's good to see you again and congratulations on the baby."

Blushing slightly, Ann beamed at the mention of her pregnancy, "Thank you. We are both very excited. Has James told you? We're having a boy!"

Shepard gave a nod to James, knowing that he must be very excited to be having a son. Secretly though, Shepard thought it would be even funnier to see him holding a little girl all dressed up and in pink.

The dinner was relaxing and the couples got along well. Ann and James appeared to be happy and eagerly anticipating the arrival of their son. Shepard had tried to identify signs of indoctrination, but was not successful at it. To Shepard, Ann just seemed to be the woman that she remembered but now pregnant and content. Her position at the R&D lab was obviously something that she took almost as much pride in as her family. Ann had seemed interested in both Liara and Shepard and had asked many questions of them, but nothing that made Shepard concerned. _Maybe James is just worrying for no reason._

They were finishing up and getting ready to say their goodbyes when Ann brought out a delicate looking necklace. It appeared to be made from silver with a chain holding a pendant. The pendant was housed in silver and reminded Shepard of an ocean, it was beautiful and almost mesmerizing. _Cold, darkness…_ Shepard shook off the thoughts.

Ann offered the piece to Liara, "Your knowledge of Prothean artifacts and interest in their history is well known. I found this necklace in some of the stores in the vaults and thought that it would be something that you might appreciate."

Not quite knowing what to say, but very interested in the necklace, Liara took the offering. "Thank you Ann, it is very beautiful." She looked over the gift and realized that the metal it was created from wasn't silver, but that of Prothean design. Liara had seen similar constructed artifacts in her own collection, but nothing like the pendant. Liara went to wear it, but was stopped by Shepard.

"It looks very delicate and rare, love. Maybe you should add it to your Prothean display that will be on Thessia instead of keeping it for yourself." Shepard got a very uneasy feeling about having Liara wear the object, but didn't want Ann or James to know of her concerns. Shepard watched Ann's expression as she stopped Liara from placing it on her neck and was worried when she saw something almost evil overtake her features momentarily.

"Of course you are right Shepard, this would make an amazing piece to display and I would hate for anything to happen to it." Liara was not really convinced of her wife's motives, but also trusted her instincts. She instead carefully wrapped up the necklace and placed it in her purse.

The couples said their goodbyes and then made their way to their respective homes.

* * *

Liara and Shepard walked quietly together, hand-in-hand. They both were content to just be with each other and enjoyed taking in the scenery of the recently rebuilt section of London. Once they got to their apartment, they headed for the changing area and started getting ready for bed. That was when Liara took out the necklace and started looking at it again.

Seeing the necklace reminded Liara of Shepard's strange reaction to it, "Why did you actually stop me from putting this on at the restaurant?"

Shepard turned away from Liara so she could not see her face, "There's something not right about it and I'm a little worried that it came from Ann."

Liara looked at her partner quizzically. She knew that Shepard was not jealous, but still didn't understand her reasoning."What exactly do you mean by that, love?"

Not knowing where to start and afraid of where the conversation would take her, Shepard remained silent for a few minutes trying to gather her thoughts. She turned back to Liara, this time tough the worry on her face was something she couldn't hide, "Do you remember when Aria was talking about her missing shipment and the condition of her mine on Watson?"

Liara nodded but remained silent so that Shepard would continue with her explanation.

"I think that Leviathan might be behind it and from what James was telling us today, it sounds like she could be under its influence again. You remember that it used orbs to take control of people, well I'm concerned about the actual history of that pendant… do you think it is actually Prothean?"

Liara looked at the pendant and felt compelled to keep looking at it. She forced her eyes closed and then looked at Shepard, "No, I don't think it is Prothean. Why would she give me this?"

"Think about it Liara, Leviathan was interested in me when we first encountered it. What better way to get to me then through you?"

A panicky feeling swept through Liara. Without a second thought, she reached for her omni-tool and quickly erected a force field around the object, "EDI used this in Dr. Bryson's lab to house the orb and keep Leviathan from exercising its influence over people."

"Don't you think we should destroy it?" Shepard hated the idea of having the thing in her home.

"No, we might need it. It should be contained within the field and not able to be used by Leviathan, if indeed it is from Leviathan," Liara didn't want to think about the consequences of the creatures return.

Shepard approached her wife and pulled her into an embrace. She kissed her forehead and gently stroked her cheeks, hoping to soften the blow as she revealed her plans. "I love you Liara." She looked into her wife's blue eyes and continued, "I have to go back to 2181 Desponia and see what Leviathan is up to."

There it was the panic and the icy feeling of loss. Liara stepped back from Shepard, "What do you mean you are going to see what Leviathan is up to? **We** are going to be heading back to Thessia for the opening of the Prothean wing of the Serrice Museum… that is going to be what **we** are going to be up to."

Shepard could see the fear and anger in Liara's expression. She hated hurting her and disappointing her, but she needed to do this and she absolutely did not want to put her into any potential harm. She thought quickly and tried to lighten the mood of her wife. "Yes, well about that… I was thinking that it might be nice for you to go with Aethyta. I know that she is planning to attend along with some of the councilors and it would give you some time together."

Liara wore a very pained expression on her face, "What are you thinking… that I would just happily go off to Thessia while you go put yourself in danger? I remember the last time you were exposed to Leviathan. It wanted to make you a thrall and wait out this cycle's harvesting. Do you really think that I would be okay with that?"

"No, but I don't want you and our daughter to be at risk. Liara, you mean everything to me… you know that. I don't really want to jump back into action either, but if there is any chance that Leviathan is indoctrinating people, I need to know."

The word _indoctrinating_ did not sit well with Liara, "And why does it have to be you?"

"Because…" Shepard paused, thinking exactly what to say to her wife. _Why does it have to be me damn it? Because it has to be… I've seen what they can do and I know that I am a threat to them and they know it._ She looked at the expression on Liara's face and saw the dread and heartache. She knew that Liara's greatest fear was being left behind and having to deal with her loss, again. "I can stop them Liara."

Feeling like she could equally cry and use a singularity to knockout her wife, Liara stormed out of the changing area. Her heart hurt and the thought of Shepard leaving now was something she didn't want to have to deal with. _We going to be parents in just a few months and Shepard is supposed to be there for the birth of our daughter._ She collapsed on the bed and let herself cry.

Not knowing what to do, Shepard quietly followed her wife to their bed. _I am a disappointment, but I have to go…_ "I'm so sorry Liara," was all she could say.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks again to Tayg for reading through this chapter for me! Also, special thanks to all of you that are continuing to read this story! It is very exciting to see the number of viewers and to receive your reviews & PMs. I hope that you all continue to enjoy!_

Chapter 6: The Krogan Threat

The three Leviathans had been busy with their various plans. As a result, the ocean planet that had been their home was now covered in makeshift islands of discarded ships that had carried whatever supplies they commanded from those indoctrinated by their orbs. The Leviathans all had their own agendas and goals, but remained united in mind and purpose. They were ready to take back all they had lost and use their combined power to achieve their various objectives. Each had a part to play in the overall plan and all were dedicated to those ideas. Leviathan believed that the galaxy was waiting for its true master to resurface and lead. Leviathan was that master and Krixo, Lesaro and Neresa had waited long enough to see it through. They would succeed and they would rise to supremacy again.

_A goal united… Strength through combined power… Many serving as one… We are Leviathan…_

Infiltration and control was the task set forth by Krixo, the oldest and most skilled in manipulating those of lesser minds. Ultimately, he wanted to use his amazing powers to be the puppet master of those that were currently in charge. He would achieve this through the various orbs that his thralls had crafted and delivered to those he had selected. To his delight, his offerings had been accepted and those that he longed for were his to possess.

Krixo recognized that the Galactic Council was controlling most of the resources and governing the people of the galaxy. As such, they were his first targets. He longed for their power and influence and with him now speaking as the Council, he could focus their combined strengths anyway he saw fit. First would be to eliminate the krogan threat and then he would expand his influence to each of the councilors homeworlds.

Krixo knew that it would not be long until it would be his mind that determined the fate of the galaxy and then he could focus on his ultimate purpose, controlling Shepard. Since first being exposed to her mind, Krixo longed to have her be his and wield her power and might. She was the ultimate weapon and truly fit for his taking.

_The Council is mine and I will use them against the krogan. Lesaro will be ready with his army and the threat from those beasts will be eliminated. We will find a way to touch Shepard and she will also be mine to control. I can feel it… I can feel the power that is within her… I will have Shepard to wield my power… I am absolute power… I am Leviathan…_

The Reapers had once driven Leviathan to the depths of the ocean world where they hid. While Leviathan was in dormancy, they used the biological components of the species that they harvested to increase their numbers and gain more power. With the end of the Reapers, Leviathan saw their discarded skeletons as a source of untapped power. Lesaro knew that he could use the carcasses as armor to achieve his goal of glory and war.

Lesaro's ambitions were to make those that could not be controlled through their orbs be completely eliminated as a threat. He longed to fight and utilize his ability to crush lesser species beneath his sheer power. Lesaro was the perfect general and would lead an army against the krogan. He would test himself in battle again as he would crush their world and use whatever resources he desired to achieve his mission. The thought of the extinction of an entire species by his hand made him feel truly alive and Leviathan would be seen as the most feared and powerful creature in the galaxy.

His newly crafted armor would add to Lesaro's own impressive powers and also allow him to take flight. He would soon rise from the ocean world and set his sights on Tuchanka. First he would gather his armada, the turians and their warships that massed around Palaven. With them under his control, he would attack and use the turians as his own personal army.

_I yearn for battle and hostility. I will rise up and lead the armies of Leviathan. The krogan will not be able to counter our might. They will fall and I will crush them. Nothing will stand against Leviathan. I will control our foes and our armies… I am our might… I will be the force of extinction… I am Leviathan… _

Hidden in the depths of the ocean world were the seeds of the future of Leviathan. Neresa had been tasked with ensuring the potential of Leviathan. Only the strongest would be allowed to reach maturity and only then would they join their brothers in the ability to conquer and dominate. She would be the mother of her species and the guiding force in providing the support that both Krixo and Lesaro would require to maintain the control and influence that they both sought.

While Krixo and Lesaro were making plans to indoctrinate and start a war, Neresa had her sights on her brood. She would imprint on them first and she would help them to prepare for their role in the galaxy. Most would play a supportive role and add to Lesaro's efforts against whatever foe they faced, but two would rise to be dominant and lead the others. A male and a female to ultimately replace Krixo and Neresa as patriarch and matriarch, they would be the strongest and most cunning of the brood.

Heading off for her hidden treasures, Neresa ached to touch the minds of the young and to start the imprinting process. It would take a few years to fully prepare and evaluate the new Leviathan hatchlings. There would be struggle and hardship for the young, but the strongest and most ambitious would thrive. She would oversee all and serve as judge, jury and executioner when needed. Brutality, intensity and unity were required of those that would reach maturity. Leviathan would grow and their minds would open to include the newest additions to their species.

_Our power will endure and our species will populate and rule as we always have. My children will see to the fate of the galaxy and its control. They will soon know life and their trials will begin. I will not fail in my duty… I will be the mother and the teacher… I am the salvation of us all... I am Leviathan…_

All three Leviathans now had their plans set in motion. Krixo was busy with his thralls, adding to the numbers when needed and ready to start the seed of war that would drive Lesaro's quest. The Council had taken his bait and he would use them accordingly. Lesaro donned his newly formed armor and flexed his muscles and powers. The armor filled him with confidence and ambition. He readied himself for space and war. Neresa had already left for the breeding grounds of their planet. Her mind longed to touch those that would be molded into the future of Leviathan.

_Indoctrination and control… Domination and war… Creation and imprinting… Success through unity of mind… We are Leviathan…_

* * *

After finding out that Shepard was leaving to face Leviathan without her, Liara didn't sleep that much and instead lay awake worrying about her bondmate. The idea of losing Shepard again ate at her mind and she found herself unable to shake the fear and worry that was currently consuming her thoughts. She had stopped crying a few hours ago, but her eyes were still sore and stung. _She promised me that she would be with me, we promised each other…_

Shepard could tell that Liara was still awake. She felt guilty and hated that she was putting her wife through more emotional turmoil. She wanted to reach out to her and comfort her, tell her that everything was going to be okay, but part of her had doubts and she did not want Liara to see any of those. Shepard knew that she had to go, that she was one of the few that had been touched by Leviathan and that it was afraid of her. _I have to face Leviathan… I can't let anyone else do this… please don't hate me Liara…_

The sun was starting to rise and neither of them had slept. They each lay on their side of the bed feeling alone and emotionally spent. Shepard couldn't take it any longer and she reached out to her wife and placed her hand on Liara's shoulder. Part of her was afraid that Liara would not be receptive to her touch, but to her relief her wife did not push her away. "Liara, I know you are upset with me and that I've hurt you… I'm so sorry… I never want to be the source of your pain or sadness… I love you."

Not wanting to fight with her bondmate, Liara instead took her hand and pulled her closer and allowed Shepard to wrap her strong body around her. "I know, but it still hurts. There is a part of me that understands why you feel that you need to do this and then there is a part of me that wants you all for myself. I was hoping that with the Reapers defeated, that we would be able to just be together without the constant threat of invasion and doom cast over us. We each made a promise to the other to be there."

Trying to hold back her own tears at causing her lover so much distress, Shepard whispered, "I know love. I know that it was not easy for you to walk away from your daily activities as the Shadow Broker. Kasumi and Feron are doing well and I know that you still oversee their work, but you've kept your promise and I'm about to break mine." _I don't deserve her, but I have to protect her and our daughter. Please forgive me Liara. _Shepard held Liara close, spooning the asari. She reached down and placed her hands on her wife's belly so that she could feel their daughter moving inside of her lover. Their daughter felt restless, a likely reaction to her mother's stress and sadness. _I even upset the baby…_

Liara could also feel that the stress had affected their child. She initiated a meld with her daughter to convey love and stability to her. Without thinking, she also reached out to Shepard and connected the three of them in a meld.

The sensation was almost overwhelming at first. Shepard made an audible yelp when she first felt the raw emotions of her daughter. It was breathtaking and like nothing she had ever experienced before. Her body felt warm and her mind filled with joyous thoughts, like touching happiness. She opened her mind fully to both asari and tried to focus her sudden delight to her child. As much as she loved Liara and felt one with her, to feel the growing mind of her child and her reaction to her parent's minds was amazing. It was pure love, nothing else could describe it.

They lay together, linked and completely fulfilled for nearly an hour. When Liara ended the meld, the sun was fully up. Liara turned to face Shepard and was surprised to find her crying. She knew that she had been touched by the meld, but she didn't think that it had upset her. "Shepard, are you alright? Please tell me what you are feeling."

Not aware that she had been crying, but now feeling the wetness on her pillow and face, Shepard kissed her wife gently. "Thank you, Liara. That was the most beautiful and amazing experience I've ever had. I felt our daughter, I felt her in my mind and in my heart."

Content to return her wife's affections and not wanting to end the meld, Liara allowed herself to relax into Shepard. She was starting to feel exhausted by the night and all of the inner turmoil that they had put themselves through. Liara had sensed her bondmate's guilt through the meld, although she chose to focus on the baby and her daughter's needs instead. Liara knew that she had to let Shepard go and that she could not hold her back. "I do not want to fight with you. I wish you could stay with me and go to Thessia, but you can't."

For the first time since she had told her wife about her decision to leave, Shepard felt relief. She held her wife tighter and started to rub Liara's shoulders and back. Without thinking, she let go of the breath that she had been holding and exhaled deeply.

Liara continued, "When I fell in love with you, it was when we were fighting Saren and Sovereign. I loved you through your death on the Normandy and your rebirth at the hands of Cerberus and then again when I thought I lost you at the end of the Reaper War. I've always loved you and I've always known that you will rise to whatever threat there is in the galaxy. I just always expected to face it with you, not from the sidelines."

"Thank you Liara… your understanding and love have always gotten me through. Now that I have felt our daughter, I have even more to fight for and protect. I want her to be safe and I want us to be able to enjoy our family together." Shepard looked away from Liara briefly, she wanted to make sure that what she said next was absolutely the truth in both her heart and mind, "Liara, I promise that I will come back to you both… I love you and I will always fight for us."

Liara did not need the meld to know that Shepard was sincere. She still did not want her bondmate to leave, but she would not hold her back, she loved her too much for that. "I know you will come back to me love, you always find a way. I love you to too."

* * *

It had been a difficult few days for Commander Shepard. The return of the threat of indoctrination, a looming and unknown power behind it and the realization of having to leave her family had all been weighing on her. Having her bondmate's understanding and the support of her crewmates all made her decision and what she was about to face seem much more tolerable. _Here we go again, off to save the galaxy._ Shepard shrugged her shoulders and shook her head at her thoughts. She looked at her omni-tool that now had an additional program that Liara had provided. _Hopefully I won't get my ass kicked in the process._

Shepard had contacted the Council to let them know that she would need to have an audience with them. To her surprise, they had responded quickly that they would see her while they convened on earth. With an almost entirely new appointed Council, Shepard wasn't sure exactly how to read the response. _Maybe this Council will actually listen to me and not discount everything that I have to say. I hope so damn it… I don't think that I have the stomach to play politics with them._

To make sure that the meeting went her way, Shepard decided to have Garrus and Tali with her for extra support. Both had taken on influential roles in their governments, plus they were two of her closest friends and they would be joining her on the mission to face Leviathan.

Walking to the entrance of the Council chambers, Shepard was greeted by her friends. The sight of them brought a smile to her face.

"Well Shepard, do think they'll actually believe us this time?" Garrus asked in his dry tone.

Tali was fast with a response to Garrus, "Bosh'tet… Of course they will! They have to listen or they haven't learned anything. Besides, the Council is all new except for Tevos and she and Shepard are friends, right Shepard?"

Thinking for a moment about her answer, Shepard tilted her head slightly and gave her friends a small smile, "Well I don't know if you would call us friends, she and Liara are closer. I would say that we have more of a mutual respect for one another through our spouses."

Garrus laughed at the mention of Tevos's spouse, "Who would've guessed that Tevos and Aria would become a power couple? The Councilor and the Pirate Queen! They seem to work though, so who knows."

Tali's shoulders were shaking and her voice conveyed laughter at the power couple remark. She was looking straight at Garrus, but her eyes could not be seen through her visor, "After the Reapers and Cerberus, nothing seems to be shocking. Besides, some think that a quarian and a turian make for a strange couple."

Putting his arm around Tali's waist and looking intently back at the quarian, Garrus affectionately gave his answer, "They would be wrong." Garrus then looked to Shepard, "So, how did Liara take the news about you leaving on another epic adventure?" I see that you are still able to walk, so I'm guessing that she didn't hit you with a warp field or a singularity."

"She was probably more upset that she couldn't come along for all the fun," Tali added." I know that she secretly loves all the action. Besides, who knows what kinds of ruins Leviathan has hidden? I bet Dr. T'Soni would love to be the first one to discover all of their sorted history."

Shepard's cheeks flushed slightly, "It was a close one. I think her biotics flared slightly when I told her and she thought about a singularity. She wasn't happy, but she understands. She is going to go to Thessia with Aethyta to open a new wing at the Serrice Museum of History of Prothean artifacts that she had discovered on her various digs. I know that she is very excited and I think it will be good for her to have some time with her father before the baby is born."

"Keelah, I still can't believe that you two are going to be parents."

Garrus moved next Shepard and gave her a friendly swat on the shoulder, "Yes, I can see it now… Commander Shepard, the Savior of the Galaxy, changing diapers and cleaning up baby vomit. Saving the galaxy, one dirty diaper at a time!" He then burst into laughter and found that Tali was also joining in with her own giggles.

Laughing with her friends, Shepard started to walk towards the entrance of the chambers. It was reassuring to have her two friends with her. She forgot how much she missed them both. "Thanks for your support!" Shepard said in her most sarcastic tone and then continued to laugh.

* * *

When the group reached the doors to the Council Chambers, they found all but one set locked. Usually all of the doors were open and delegates from the various Council races were there to greet and help direct visitors. Today, the session appeared to be closed and no one was waiting for them. The mood of the trio changed from laughter to business on entry to the observer's pavilion. Garrus leaned over and whispered softly to Shepard, "Is this supposed to be a closed session? I thought the Council was open to all now?"

"I didn't request a closed session, although it probably won't hurt our case if the general public doesn't hear about Leviathan yet," Shepard quietly answered her friend.

"Shh… what is going on down there? They seem to be bickering about something, maybe we should listen before we announce ourselves," Tali added in hushed tones.

They nodded in agreement and then leaned in to see what was going on below them. The Council seemed to have been convening for a while prior to their arrival and were actively debating something heated. The group had not been noticed yet by the Councilors, they were too busy to notice that they now had an audience.

The turian councilor, Councilor Nuris, was leading what seemed to be an interrogation of Councilor Bakara, "It is the ruling of this Council that the krogan representative is overstepping her bounds. Your obvious attempts at expansion and advancement of the krogan agenda will no longer be tolerated. Your race is out of control and your continual quest for aggressively taking what you do not deserve will not be allowed."

Bakara appeared to be surprised by the outburst of her colleague, but also was in control of her response to him, "Councilors, we are not aggressively taking anything. Under the leadership of Urdnot Wrex, the clans have become united and we as a people have been focusing on rebuilding our homeworld and starting families. The only expansion that we have planned for was in the planets surrounding Tuchanka in the Aralakh System. We are in the process of setting up facilities on Durak and Kanin, both have resources that we plan to mine and administrate. This was agreed to unanimously by us all over two years ago."

"Enough of your lies Bakara!" Nuris was fuming at Bakara, "Your husband, Urdnot Wrex, is a known warlord and a krogan battlemaster. Do you honestly think that we would allow the krogan to take on more power? You will be governed directly by the Council and you may act as an advisor to your people. There will no longer be a need for the krogan to have a representative on the Council."

"You do not have the authority to make that decision Councilor." Bakara was struggling to maintain her composure.

Nuris looked to the other Councilors before he continued, "If you do not comply immediately, you will be committing an act of outright aggression against the Galactic Council." Nuris paused to let the full meaning of his words sink into the krogan councilor. "In effect, you will be declaring war against us. Are you prepared for the consequences of your actions Bakara?"

Bakara looked to the others to see if they were in agreement with the turian councilor or if some seemed hesitant. No one appeared to shy away from Nuris and his demands. She drew in a large breath to help calm her down. "Is this the will of the entire Council? I do not understand the rationale of this decision and I would like more clarification from each of you."

"Something is not right in here…" Shepard grabbed her head. There was that feeling of something trying to get in her thoughts. The icy cold shiver that was sent through her body nearly knocked her over. _Stop the krogan… They are a threat to all… Kill them…_

Shepard focused her own thoughts. _Get out damn it… Get out of my mind…_ Reaching for her omni-tool and trying her best to stay focused, Shepard found the program that she was looking for and quickly activated it. A small shield surrounded her and the thoughts in her mind became her own again. _Thank you, Liara._

Garrus was quick to help steady his friend, "What is going on here Shepard? Are you alright? It almost sounds like the council is going to war with the krogan? This can't be right…"

Shepard looked over the Council and noticed the staff that Councilor Nuris was holding, it was wooden and well-crafted and the handle was in the shape of an orb that was dark blue with swirling designs in it. The handle was mesmerizing and seemed to be slightly pulsating. She immediately understood what was happening. "Garrus, Tali… you need to set your omni-tool to this frequency," Shepard quickly provided the shield frequency that would help keep her friends from being influenced by Leviathan. "Tali, can you add this to Chiktikka too? Can she emit this?"

"Yes, I think so… the range will be fairly limited Shepard. She will only be able to cover an area of 5 meters and it will be a drain on her systems. Give me a minute to make the adjustments." Tali went to work on her omni-tool.

Still trying to shake off the intrusion, Shepard addressed Tali, "Well it's a start. Get Chiktikka activated once you're ready with the shield frequency, she can help augment our omni-tools. Garrus, make sure your omni-tool is also set at this frequency."

"Are you going to tell us what the hell is going on Shepard?" Garrus seemed annoyed by the situation and could not believe that the turian councilor seemed so intent on aggressively going after the krogan. He shook his head in disbelief while changing the settings on his omni-tool. "Spirits, do you think we will ever learn from the past?"

Trying to look for other obvious signs of Leviathan on the councilors, Shepard quietly pointed to the staff that Councilor Nuris was holding. "Garrus, look at that… it's one of Leviathan's orbs. I could feel its effects on the Council and it is directing them to go to war. Leviathan must view the krogan as a threat."

Having a better understanding of what to look for, Garrus also pointed to Councilor Tevos and her necklace. "Do you think that is one of the orbs too?"

Looking where Garrus indicated, Shepard noticed the design. Tevos was wearing a necklace that was very reminiscent of the one that Liara had received from Ann Bryson-Vega. "Yes, Garrus… I think that's an orb." Shepard got a sinking feeling in her stomach. She hated the idea of her friend being controlled by Leviathan. _I will need to tell Aria as soon as we are out of here. Hopefully she isn't under Leviathan's influence too. Damn it!_

"Keelah Shepard, do you think that Leviathan is able to control them all?" Tali seemed flustered by the thought and stopped her adjustments to look at her friends and their responses. "There is no way that any of them would actually want to start a war with the krogan. Not after the Reapers… most of us are still trying to rebuild."

Garrus flicked his mandibles in what his friends recognized as a nervous habit, "Great, that will make Wrex happy. How the hell are we going to stop a war? I should talk to Primarch Victus. I know that he would not support this unless he was indoctrinated too. Nuris will need the backing of the turian military if he is actively going to proceed with his threats."

Before anyone else could speak, Councilor Tevos could be heard addressing Bakara, "Councilor, you must cease your aggressiveness. The asari fully support the turian councilor's decision and will provide any resources necessary to ensure that the krogan are not allowed to continue with their plans to expand off of Tuchanka." The other members of the Council all nodded in agreement.

Garrus and Tali looked to Shepard and Garrus asked the obvious question, "What should we do Commander? Do you want to move forward with telling them all of our plans or should we shoot them?"

Fast to give her reply, Shepard addressed her friends, "No, to both of your questions! I don't want to tip off Leviathan yet. We need to get to Bakara and talk to Wrex. It doesn't look like she has been influenced by Leviathan and I bet that's why the krogan are being targeted."

Bakara was obviously shaken by the sudden move against her and her people. She maintained her composure remarkably well considering that she was krogan. Shepard's respect for Bakara was even greater.

Bakara stood tall and straight and moved to be in front of the Council, "If it is the will of the full Council that my services as a Councilor are no longer required, then I respectfully step down. I will make a full report to the United Clans of Tuchanka and I will have our leader contact you directly." With that, she turned and headed for the exit to the Council Chamber.

Shepard motioned to her friends to the exit as well, "Come on… we need to tell her what is actually going on. Let's get her away from the chambers. Wrex is not going to be so calm when he hears of this."

The trio was able to leave unnoticed and headed to meet up with Bakara.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: So I finished the Omega DLC and it was not my favorite story. I thought they could have done more with Aria - oh well! If you want to chat about it, I would love to hear your thoughts, so please feel free to send me a PM. As always, thanks for reading and I always welcome your reviews, favorites, follows, and PMs!_

Chapter 7: Revelations

The giants of the sea known as Leviathan, which longed to be the regents of the galaxy, were all starting to feel their individual purpose. It had been eons since their minds could be focused on anything more than self-preservation. Now they were each assuming their predestined roles and moving into their positions. They still held the link of a joined mind, but now each had a separate objective. Unity was still present between them, but it was giving way to each of their own needs. None realized the drift was occurring, but all were reacting to it.

_Indoctrination and control… Domination and war… Creation and imprinting… Success through our power… We are each Leviathan…_

The oldest and most powerful of the remaining creatures was feeling superior and confident with the knowledge that he was now in control of the Galactic Council. Their minds were weak and open to his desires. Krixo focused his thoughts on them and on what their authority would now grant Leviathan. His body was still, but his mind was continually reaching out to all those that would be touched by his influence. To be wielding the power of those that lead was the ultimate desire of Krixo, but to command the one that the galaxy looked to as a savior would be his greatest triumph. The seduction and the taking of his prize was what now drove Krixo.

_Condemn the krogan for their war-like ways and their refusal to submit to my will. They will be destroyed and there will be no one to stand against Leviathan. Turian, salarian, asari and human, turn to your people and take my gifts of the orbs to your worlds. Spread my influence to your people and open their minds to my control. Allow me to grow by making individual thought become flooded with my unity. Do not resist and bring me the one… bring me Shepard to possess._

The power from the carcasses of the now dead Reapers could be felt by Lesaro. His armor was finished and seemed to call to him. Through it, he would bring fear to those that would stand against Leviathan. Knowing that each piece of his armor had been forged out of the remains of countless species that had fallen victim to both indoctrination and harvesting did not thwart him from donning it. He would now command his army and his war would be glorious. The turians would be the first for Lesaro to lead and sacrifice against the krogan. The soft whispers of the dead within his armor would be the battle cry that he could now hear. They sung to him a faint song, the song of greatness and victory. Lesaro quietly left the confines of the water and the planet that had been his sanctuary for eons. Space was now his home and Palaven his first target.

_I am the chosen one to rise against those that stand against us and it will be my war to start. The path towards victory is before me! We will no longer live in shadows and hide from those that would hunt us. We are now the hunters, we are now the rulers. I will bring down destruction and take no pity on the weak. They are not worthy of our song… they are not worthy of Leviathan._

The nesting site for the future of Leviathan was at the deepest part of the ocean world and was a place that Leviathan had avoided since the eggs were placed eons ago. Neresa was eager to reach her hidden brood and begin the process that would allow them to hatch. She had been attuning her mind to focus solely on their voices and imprinting her thoughts onto them even before they would hatch. As she approached, she quieted her mind and reached out with her thoughts. Silence was what she was met with and the lack of song from the young brought a sense of fear to her. They had been in a state of dormancy for too long, time had not been kind and had taken the life from them. A feeling rushed through her mind, one that she had not experienced in ages… panic. Her destiny was to be the mother of her species, not the undertaker of the dead. Failure was not an option, she would seek Krixo and a new brood would be hatched. Krixo… she shuddered at the thought of the joining and of him.

_Failure… There is only quiet where there should be voices. There is nothing but emptiness and despair here. We must find a way to repopulate. I must seek out Krixo again. We must procreate in order to spread our power throughout and hold dominion over all. I must imprint my mind on the next generation. I will be eternal through my children. I will not be denied because of time… I will prevail._

* * *

Commander Shepard, Garrus and Tali all quietly hurried out of the Council Chambers and found Urdnot Bakara just outside. She was pacing back-and-forth and was obviously doing her best to keep her temper in check.

"Bakara, we saw what happened in there and I think I might have some answers." Shepard approached the krogan tentatively. "We need to get away from the Council Chamber though."

"Commander Shepard, I am glad that you understood what happened in there. The Council seems set on going to war over plans that they approved of and were providing support for." Bakara's voice was fueled by emotion and confusion. Her garb hid most of her face, but the fire in her eyes could not be mistaken. "I trust you as a sister to clan Urdnot Commander and you have always stood by the krogan. Come with me, we can talk freely in my home." She looked to the group and recognized Garrus on site and deduced that the quarian must be Tali'zorah, both were trusted companions and welcomed by Wrex and Bakara.

Shepard nodded her acceptance of the meeting and motioned for her friends to follow the krogan. They were all silent as they made their way to Bakara's transport vehicle that would shuttle them to her apartment in London.

When the group arrived, Bakara led them into a modest penthouse apartment that overlooked the London skyline. The lighting was mostly natural or from columns that looked like glowing rocks. To complement the naturalistic appearance of the apartment, the interior was sparsely decorated and one wall appeared to be living. It was covered in vines and water flowed down in a small waterfall giving the feel that they were in an enormous cave. There was an elegant earth-toned sofa that ran along the wall opposite the living wall and a fairly large oval shaped wooden table to accompany the sofa. The apartment was kept a bit warmer than most human occupants would find comfortable, but it was reminiscent of the temperature of Tuchanka. The feel of the space was calming and quiet, fitting for Bakara.

Walking over to the wooden table in the middle of the room, Bakara motioned to her guests to sit on the sofa, "Please make yourselves comfortable. Commander, I am anxious to hear what you have to say, but let me get Wrex… it sounds like he should also hear what you have to say." Bakara ran her hand over a control panel that was part of the table to reveal a built in QEC system.

The group all took the offered seats and Shepard nodded her approval to include Wrex.

Bakara activated her comm feed and brought up a holographic image of Wrex. "Hello, Wrex. We need to talk… there have been some unexpected developments today… I also have Commander Shepard, Garrus and Tali with me."

"Ah… Shepard…" Wrex's voice was booming and filled with affection, "What can I do for you?" He looked away from Shepard and directed his voice to something at his feet, "Stop that… No Mordin, don't do that to your sister… Shepard, get back here and help your brother with this mess… Now!" Two small children could be seen scurrying around Wrex. Various toys could be seen scattered around in the background and Wrex seemed a bit winded.

Not raising her voice, but using a tone reserved for her children, Bakara took control of the chaos brewing at her home, "Children, your father and I need to talk." When the two youngsters heard their mother's voice, both automatically stopped what they were doing and turned to give her their full attention, "You will listen to your father… Go and watch over your brothers and sisters."

Tali and Garrus both chuckled at the site of Wrex being used as a swing set for his children and at the seeming lack of control that he had. Tali whispered to Garrus, "Who knew Wrex was such a softie?"

"I don't think he'd like that reputation!" Garrus laughed back.

Looking slightly guilty for getting caught indulging his children's whims, Wrex redirected his attention back to his wife and Shepard, "As I was saying, what's going on?"

It was Bakara that answered and got right to the point. She had been suppressing her emotions, confusion and anger long enough, "Wrex, it appears that the Council is looking to declare war on Tuchanka." Her voice was filled with hurt and sadness as she spoke.

Still thinking of the scene with his children, Wrex made a face at Bakara that showed he was not in the mood for a joke, "That's not funny, Bakara. Why would you say something like that?"

Looking at Wrex intently and allowing anger and betrayal to seep into her voice, Bakara answered, "I have been dismissed from the Council and Tuchanka is to be controlled directly by the Council. They will allow me to act as a mediator, but we will not have a place in the galactic community."

Wrex's mood changed immediately, gone was the merriment from his children and was now replaced with the leader of the krogan people and husband to Bakara, "What? Who spear headed this? It was the salarian Councilor wasn't it? I told you they make for a good buffet and not much else! Those pyjaks aren't trustworthy and are always scheming against us!" Wrex slammed his fist down and he looked as though he could crush a thresher maw through the sheer force of his anger.

Not wanting to feed her husband's anger, Bakara corrected Wrex's assumption, "It was Nuris, the turian Councilor that started the accusations, but the Council voted unanimously."

Recognizing the growing hostilities and frustrations of the two krogan, Shepard stepped in to address her old friend's concerns, "If I may, I have some information to share with you both on what actually is happening."

Assuming the role of the Councilor and attempting to regain control of the escalating situation, Bakara turned her attention to Commander Shepard, "Please, Commander… you have our full attention."

Shepard stepped forward and addressed the group, "I believe that a race called Leviathan is behind all of this. They are capable of manipulation and mind control…"

Still seething about the idea of war, Wrex could not help but to interject, "You mean like the Reapers? Indoctrination… is that what this is?"

Shepard nodded and continued, "Yes, Leviathan made the Reapers and then most of them were harvested by them. That's probably how the Reapers first learned to indoctrinate other species."

Looking concerned, it was Bakara's turn to interrupt, "Why would they target the krogan though? It does not make sense, Commander?"

"I think that the krogan have some type of natural resistance to Leviathan and that they see you as a threat. It's my guess that Leviathan is using the Council to direct resources to wage war on your people before you can react or become a problem."

The news of krogan resistance to Leviathan's mind control brought a smile to Wrex's face, "Ha… we are going to be a problem! Leave it to the krogan to crush Leviathan and save the galaxy yet again!"

Shepard was relieved by her friend's bravado, but she also knew that if Leviathan did start a war, the krogan and the rest of the galaxy would suffer greatly as a result. "This isn't a game... We don't know that much about Leviathan or how they can control people. I think that they use orbs of some type to indoctrinate their subjects, but I also think that if one is close enough, they can directly influence a mind without an orb."

Wrex studied his friend for a moment and took in the information, "What makes you think this Shepard? What are you not telling me?"

"I sought them out during the war. They are extremely powerful and had the ability to take out the Reapers and we needed their strength. When I found them, they were hesitant to help us and one spoke to me through my mind. It wanted to enslave me first but then it saw me as a threat to the Reapers and agreed to fight against them. I can 'hear' their call when I'm around an orb. They are very powerful and also an unknown. When we went to talk to the Council, I heard the voice in Nuris's mind, telling him to stop the krogan and go to war."

Garrus broke his silence and all could hear the concern in his voice, "Can you kick their thoughts out Shepard?"

"I can push back, but EDI had found a way to erect a force field around the orbs and that seemed to stop their ability to use it. Liara found the program that EDI used and modified it a bit to work on an omni-tool."

Eager to put her own expertise to use and help out her friends, Tali added, "Shepard, I think that I can help too with the information that you gave me for Chiktikka. With some time, I bet that I can make the modifications work even better."

Garrus also saw an opening to make himself useful, "I can help too. We will need to get these devices and modifications ready and quickly. If Leviathan controls Nuris, then it could also control the Primarch and all of our resources. We have been working on rebuilding Palaven and our fleets and it would be very bad for the turians to try to invade Tuchanka."

Shaking her head at the thought of a turian-krogan war, Shepard stated the obvious, "Very bad is an understatement." She was glad that Tali and Garrus were there to add their support to a tense situation.

Sounding like the leader he was, Wrex's booming voice thundered out his confidence, "We would destroy the turians and anyone else that tries to invade us."

"It would put us back on the road of violence and hostility…" Bakara's voice contained sadness at the thought of more destruction. She knew that it would not serve the krogan or help move them into the position of respect that she wanted for her people. "That has not done anything for us but cause us to fight ourselves and everyone else. It is not the direction that we've been working on taking the krogan people."

Shepard continued where Bakara had stopped, "I had come to the Council to let them know that I was going to be checking in on the world where we found Leviathan during the Reaper Wars. I wanted to be acting as a Spectre and advisor on the Normandy. When we arrived and heard what was going on, I thought it best not to say anything and instead here we are now."

Bakara nodded in agreement, "I think that was the correct call Commander."

Wrex was still not convinced, but trusted his old commander, "Yeah, you're still going to take it to them Shepard!"

"That's the plan, Wrex! I want to stop this war before it even gets a chance to start, but you should probably make preparations just in case. I don't know how entrenched Leviathan is in the turian government yet, but I'm sure that is the plan. Garrus is going to try and get more information from his contacts in the government."

"Good… pass along anything that you find out." Wrex wanted to make sure that he would get all the intel that he needed to be able to deal with whatever came at him.

Garrus was quick with his reply, "Of course we will. The last thing that this galaxy needs is another war with the turians as Leviathan's puppets."

"Agreed… Wrex, Bakara, you have my word that I will do whatever I can to stop Leviathan. I'll make sure that you get any information that comes our way."

Wrex still looked upset, "I will trust you Shepard. If this came from anyone else…"

Bakara stepped in, "Yes Commander, you are family and we will work with you to stop this mess. We will prepare in case of invasion and we will stand ready to assist you as well."

"Thank you both… I know this isn't easy to hear. We will make things right, you have my word," Shepard made sure to address both Wrex and Bakara. "We should get going… I have a few more people to check in with before we leave to face Leviathan."

"Of course Commander and thank you for your honesty," Bakara kept Wrex on the comm but escorted her guests to the door. "I will talk to Wrex and see if we can send some of our warriors with you."

"I will contact you once we are settled on the Normandy. Take care Bakara," Shepard said as she exited with Garrus and Tali.

* * *

Anticipating the arrival of her father and not looking forward to the conversation that they were going to have, Liara paced around her living room. Aethyta was very protective of Liara and genuinely loved her daughter-in-law, but she was always worried about what would happen to Liara when they would eventually be parted. Whenever Shepard's penchant for heroics was mentioned around Aethyta, she was always quick to remind Shepard of her commitment and growing family. There was no doubt in Liara's mind that her father was going to be very upset by the news of Shepard going after Leviathan.

The door chimed and Liara's gaze was quickly drawn to the entrance. She used her most calming and welcoming voice, "Come in." She couldn't help but smile at the sight of her father and the warmth coming from the elder asari.

"Hey kiddo… you must be getting excited for your museum wing to open. Who'd of thought that my daughter would have a museum wing?" Aethyta was beaming at Liara and walked toward her to give her daughter a hug fit for a krogan.

Liara accepted the affection of her father and held her for an extra minute. "How are you, Father?"

"How am I? I'm about to be a grandparent and see my youngest daughter get well deserved accolades on Thessia, I am a very happy asari!" Continuing to hold Liara, Aethyta's smile faded slightly and she could sense that something was off.

Attempting to maintain her calm demeanor, Liara knew she needed to break the news about Shepard to her father, "I am glad to hear that Dad." She let go of Aethyta and motioned for her to sit on the sofa in the living room.

Moving to sit down and make herself comfortable, Aethyta took the seat next to the armrest and Liara sat next to her, "What is the matter, kiddo? You look like you want to tell me something and it's likely something that I'm not going to like."

Liara looked down at the floor and started wringing her hands nervously. _How does she do that? How does she know?_ She looked back at Aethyta and took in a deep breath, "Father, I do need to tell you something and it is not going to be easy for me…" She paused and tried to think how to continue.

Sensing her daughter's tension, Aethyta decided to open herself up to Liara as well, "Liara, would it be easier if we melded? I know we have not done that often, but it might be worth a try."

Thinking about the offer from Aethyta and what it would be like to link minds with her again, Liara remembered the last time and couldn't help but smile. Aethyta was a Matriarch and had centuries of experience with all types of melds and knew how to focus both minds and put both participants at ease. She decided to accept her father's offer and looked into her eyes while taking both of Aethyta's hands in hers. "Yes, I would like that very much."

Aethyta nodded and moved closer to Liara, "Embrace eternity…" Aethyta's eyes swirled to black, as did Liara's.

Liara could feel the presence of her father's thoughts within her own. She relaxed and opened herself to the other mind. She felt comfort and acceptance and genuine love from her father. Their minds started merging and Liara was able to show Aethyta exactly what was happening with Shepard. The scene between Shepard and Liara was playing out again in Liara's memory.

_The couple came home from dinner… Shepard told Liara about the necklace and Leviathan… Leviathan had tried to get to Shepard through Liara… They had to fight back…_

Liara started to feel the panic and ache associated with Leviathan and Shepard leaving to face it. Sharing in her daughter's worry, Aethyta sent Liara raw feelings of love and tried to calm her mind. Liara absorbed the emotions from her father and refocused on the scene.

_Shepard explained that she was going to leave to confront Leviathan… She was leaving without her… They went to bed upset…_

Tears were starting to form in both of the asari's eyes as Liara shared her heartbreak and concern with her father. Aethyta absorbed her daughter's fears and combined them with her own love for her family. She again answered Liara's thoughts with her deep caring and affection. Liara clung to her father's reassurance and continued.

_The couple faced each other and each talked about their fears and convictions… Shepard was leaving and Liara was going to Thessia… Shepard would come home to her and their child…_

Pushing back her fear, Liara focused on her love for her bondmate and their daughter. Her anger was born out of fear, but she loved her wife for the person that she was and she knew that Shepard would not stay back when there was something threatening her family and the galaxy.

_She has to leave… I do not like it, but it is why I love her… She is coming back to us…_

Aethyta accepted Liara's emotions and understanding of what was happening and managed to suppress her own shock and anger. She instead focused on the certainty that her daughter held in her heart that Shepard would succeed and come home. Through the meld, she had experienced all of the emotional turmoil that her daughter had gone through and she wanted more than anything to help ease any negative feelings that remained. Aethyta opened her heart to her daughter and let go of any anger that lingered in her mind.

_I love you both… You deserve happiness and to have your family together… I want that for you… For all of you…_

The meld started to fade and both father and daughter were left embracing each other. Words were not needed, as they both had shared in the other's thoughts and feelings. Aethyta looked into the blue eyes of her daughter and understood everything. She still felt protective of Liara and some residual anger at Shepard, but she also knew why she was going to leave. Liara would need Aethyta's strength and support and she was set in her resolve to give it to her.

They were interrupted as the door opened and Shepard entered. She looked tired and was wearing a serious expression, her shoulders were hunched and it was obvious that she was deep in thought. Shepard smiled at the sight of her wife and Aethyta having a moment together. She had been concerned about how Aethyta would take the news of her departure, but the feeling coming from the pair was of serenity.

Both asari looked at Shepard and could sense her stress. Liara quickly headed to her bondmate in an effort to welcome her home. Drawing Shepard into a kiss, Liara stroked her wife's shoulders while Shepard wrapped her arms around Liara's waist. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Shepard continued to hold Liara as she greeted Aethyta, "Hi Dad… you are looking well."

"Better than you…" Aethyta bit her tongue and choked back the desire to give Shepard an ear full. She already knew what happened and didn't feel the need to start a fight. She shook her head and forced a smile, "What kind of trouble are you getting yourself into now Shepard?"

Liara brought a finger to Shepard's lips, "You already know the answer to that question Father."

"Alright kiddo…" Aethyta's tone held some sarcasm, but she was willing to go along with Liara. She stood and addressed Shepard, "I'll take good care of her while you are off keeping us all safe. I was looking forward to going back to Thessia anyway and it will be nice to have Liara with me." Aethyta became serious as she had taken time to let everything sink in, "Shepard, do you think that the Matriarchs are a target for this Leviathan?"

"I think that everything is a potential target." Releasing her hold on Liara, Shepard walked over to Aethyta and embraced her. Shepard met Aethyta's eyes and looked intently into them, "I know you will watch out for our family." She then turned back to Liara, "If you both will excuse me, Aria is waiting for me and I don't think I should keep her waiting much longer."

Knowing what Shepard had to tell Aria, Liara felt sorry for the task that was before her bondmate, "Tell Aria that I will help with Thea in any way that I can."

Shepard nodded and headed for the QEC in the study and Aria.

* * *

Shepard had sent Aria a message telling her to go to her QEC in her quarters and that she needed to speak with her urgently. She didn't know how Aria was going to react and Shepard wanted to make sure that their conversation was private. She stood in front of the QEC display and activated the link to Aria's personal channel. Shepard was relieved to find the asari looking superior to the world, sitting back on an overstuffed leather chair and waiting for her call. "Aria, are you alone?"

"What's with all the paranoia, Shepard? No 'Hello?' Are you looking to get laid or something without Liara finding out?" Aria laughed and appeared relaxed and self-confident and offered Shepard her most devious smile.

Shepard wondered how long that calm exterior would last once she informed her of Tevos, "No Aria, but I need to speak to you privately." Shepard waited for Aria to signal that she was indeed alone.

Looking off camera, Aria barked orders to someone close by and then returned her attention to the image of Shepard. She leaned forward slightly to reveal her very form fitting black leather coat that had been zipped down to allow for the slightest glimpse of her breasts to be seen. Her voice was playful and seductive, "Alright, you've got me all to yourself… Commander." She couldn't help but look arrogant and ooze sex appeal, especially to Shepard. She loved to flirt with the Commander and was always disappointed that Shepard never seemed to take her bait. "Fuck Shepard, do I need to guess what you want from me this time or are you going to tell me."

"Aria, its Thea…" Shepard used her most serious, but sympathetic voice with Aria. "I was supposed to have a meeting with the Council and what I walked into was very… disturbing."

Sounding mildly perturbed by the intrusion, Aria started looking bored, "They're politicians Shepard… of course they are disturbing. They weren't having an orgy were they?" Aria laughed to herself at the thought.

Unfazed by Aria, Shepard continued, "Do you remember your eezo fiasco and what happened to the miners and the troops that you sent to investigate it? It looked like they were indoctrinated by an orb they discovered." Shepard paused and attempted to let the severity of the meaning sink into Aria, "I think that the Council is also showing signs of indoctrination."

Narrowing her eyes at Shepard and now looking upset by the innuendo, "What the fuck are you saying Shepard? Are you telling me that you think that Thea is indoctrinated? What kind of proof do you have… and what the fuck is causing this?

Shepard remained calm, but could hear a change in the tone of Aria's voice, "The Council is moving to declare war against the krogan and they've told Bakara to step down from the Council immediately…"

Interrupting Shepard's story, Aria was trying to make sense of what she was hearing, "Why would they suddenly decide to do something this fucking stupid? They just appointed her to the Council and were helping the krogan terraform Tuchanka. It doesn't make any damn sense, Shepard."

"I know Aria, let me explain…"

"Yes, get on with that… explain to me what the hell you are thinking!"

Shepard recognized the fear creeping into Aria and did her best to assure her, "During the Reaper War, I discovered the race that made the first Reapers… they were also the first to be harvested. Some managed to live and they've been in hiding all this time. They are called Leviathan and they helped us kill Reapers in the Reaper War. I don't really know that much about them except that they have the ability to control other's minds from a great distance. They use orbs to achieve their version of indoctrination."

"Shepard, are you trying to tell me that you knew about creatures that are as powerful as the Reapers and can indoctrinate people? You decided to let them live, are you fucking crazy?" Aria had become animated and was now on her feet and was pacing slightly in front of the display. She had turned away from the display cam and looked to be in thought. She curled her hands into fists and flared her biotics.

"I didn't have much choice. We needed all the allies that we could secure and they were not my first thought after the Reapers fell! If you'll remember, I was in a coma for the first month following the war and the relays were barely working."

Turning back to the display, the light flicker of Aria's biotic field could still be seen. Aria crossed her arms across her chest and used her most commanding voice when readdressing Shepard, "Aside from what you heard in the Council Chambers, why do you think that they are controlling Thea? Did you talk with her? I need specifics and I want them now!"

"She is wearing a necklace that has one of the orbs… Liara was given one too, but we realized what it was before anything could happen. Aria, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this…" _You have no idea how much I hate being the one telling you this_, Shepard thought.

"Why didn't you remove it, if you saw it as a threat? I will not forgive you if you could've helped her and you didn't! You better start talking… now!" Aria's face had turned a darker shade of purple and her eyes looked like they could incinerate someone on site. The energy that was surrounding Aria also grew in intensity.

"I didn't want to tip off Leviathan that I am aware of them and that I know of their plans to attack Tuchanka. If I had destroyed the orbs, they would've realized that we were on to them and then we would not know their moves. I think you need to get her away from the Council and then destroy the orb."

"Oh, I'll fucking destroy it… don't worry about that! And no, I won't let on that I know anything about the god damn Leviathan orbs." Attempting to get her growing anger and fear under control, Aria started pacing again and balling her hands into fists.

Reacting to Aria's mood, Shepard's stance had also changed. Her shoulders were slightly hunched forward and she wore a frown, "Aria, I am truly sorry… Liara was able to develop a shield that seems effective against the orbs. I will transmit all the information that I have on it to you immediately. Make sure that you keep your eyes on Thea once you have destroyed the orb. We have no idea what kind of long-term effects the exposure has on Leviathan's subjects. Liara can help you…"

"Of course I will look after Thea… she is my bondmate! How the hell did this happen?" Aria asked rhetorically. "You're going after Leviathan, I take it? I wouldn't mind helping to rip them apart Shepard!"

"I know, but I was hoping that you would accompany Liara to Thessia and figure out if the Matriarchs have been infiltrated there too. Tevos was slated to go to the opening of the Prothean exhibit, if I remember and Aethyta will also be there. Liara told her father what is going on and Aethyta believes that the Matriarchs might make a tempting target for Leviathan."

Aria studied Shepard and could see that her body language did not have the full confidence that she was trying desperately to portray. She had come to know the woman quite well over the years and to her surprise, she even liked and respected her. Aria felt protective of Liara and thought of her as sister. Aria understood the meaning of Shepard's request… _Protect my family_… "Alright Shepard, I'm leaving for earth as soon as I'm off the comm with you. Let Liara know that I'll want her help with Thea."

Shepard let out the breath that she had been holding, "I will let Liara know that you are on your way. Aria, you know that Liara will do everything that she can… for both of you."

At the thought of Liara, Aria's mood lightened slightly and her eyes widened, "I will make sure that Thea and Liara are okay." She paused and thought for a moment, "One more thing… Why would the Council care about the krogan?"

Relaxing at Aria's response to her request, Shepard focused on the krogan question, "I think that the krogan might have some sort of resistance to Leviathan and are seen as a threat. I've warned Wrex. He wants to send troops, but with the prospect of an invasion, I think they might need them on Tuchanka."

Thinking about how she could use this to her advantage, Aria decided to fully commit to the destruction of Leviathan, "I'll send Drace and his krogan team your way Shepard. I think I might have some of my krogan mercs join us on Thessia too, just to be sure."

"Good luck to us both then… and thank you, Aria. I'll be in touch."

"Just don't forget to fucking eliminate them this time Shepard… no more fucking indoctrination!" Aria disconnected the comm feed.

Shepard was left staring at the empty space in front of her that once held the image of Aria. Part of her was relieved, Aria would watch over Liara and her daughter and part of her still felt guilty for leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Warning, this is a bit fluffy and a little dirty – not too smutty or graphic. Bebus, the first part is all for you (wink, wink)! Tayg, this is my version of fluff, sprinkled with angst. It's not as lovely as yours, but I hope it will do! _

_I've changed the way that I write the Leviathan section. I found that as they have evolved and are becoming individual characters, the layout for the trio isn't really fitting anymore. Hopefully they are still threatening and interesting to read about. Lesaro will be back in the next chapter._

_As always, your reviews, comments, PMs, follows and favorites are always appreciated. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading._

Chapter 8: Domination and Healing

Knowing her goal and clearly seeing the route she needed to take to reach it, Neresa started the mental conditioning that would be required to seduce Krixo from his own quest. The task at hand would be exhausting and would require all her mental powers and primal wisdom to accomplish. Her target was Krixo and her goal was to redirect his power hungry desires for domination to her and her need for procreation. It was a delicate balance that she needed to strike and a game that her ancestors had imprinted in her mind. She was driven out of necessity and her genetic desires to reproduce. Her sights were set as she moved towards Krixo. _Know my power… Possess my soul… Dominate my mind…_

For his part, Krixo was mildly aware of Neresa's desires but he was intently focused on his own. The Council was his and their minds were so easy to direct. Soon his gifts would be shared with each of the Councilor's homeworlds and even more subjects would be at his disposal. Primarch Victus and the turian government would be first and their war machines would be at the beck and call of Lesaro. The power was seductive and filled him with wanting more. He would be one step closer to Shepard and the glory that her possession would give him. _Absolute control… Sheer power… Thralls to command…_

Wielding her mental abilities and focusing solely on Krixo, Neresa started filling the male's thoughts with her desire to join. She opened up her mind in an attempt to allow him greater access and see her as a vessel for domination too. Her power was as great as his and her mind was inviting and calling him to her. _Take me… Let me fill you with my power… Provide the seed for generations of Leviathan…_

Deep, suppressed urges had been awakened in the giant. He allowed Neresa to flood his thoughts and was intrigued by the sheer supremacy that the female possessed. Her sovereignty was intoxicating and like a drug to Krixo. She was every bit his match and equal, but his longing to dominate all and rule them was challenged with the arrival of Neresa. She would be his conquest, he would take her as she wanted and in doing so, add her strength to his mental prowess. _You will be mine… I will have you… Open yourself completely…_

As Neresa reached Krixo, she could feel his mind open and fill with her own ideas for creating the future of their species. She would know success and be the Mother and Queen of Leviathan. Krixo would think he was powerfully controlling her, but Neresa knew the truth… her desires were greater than his and she would add to the façade to keep Krixo engaged. A generation of youth to imprint and command as she saw fit, that was her path and her future. _Yes… I am yours Krixo… Join with me and dominate all…_

Lust filled the male and he knew his prize was before him, he only needed to take it. He reached out with his long tendrils and intertwined himself with Neresa. The primal call coursed through his brain and all that he controlled could feel his want. The release was intoxicating, as he filled Neresa with his supremacy and his power. Her mind succumbed to him, as did her very being. For a brief moment, they were one being and in complete harmony with the other. Both were bent on power and dominance and both viewed themselves as the regents of their species. Then, without warning, Neresa's mind was gone from him. The feeling was jarring and Krixo was not ready for the departure of her power_. Emptiness… Longing… Neresa…_

Neresa had achieved what she longed for and once her desires were filled, she pulled away from Krixo. As quickly as she had opened herself to him, she closed herself off. Her mind was once again her own, but now she was free to start her journey… to populate the next generation and to see her species rise again to power. She retreated back to the deepest and darkest parts of the ocean world to ready herself for the arrival of her brood. Everything she dreamt of was now set in motion_. I am the savior of Leviathan… I am the Mother of all to come… I am true power…_

* * *

Aethyta held her daughter for an extra moment as she got ready to leave. "Hey kiddo, I'll meet you at the Destiny Ascension when you are ready to head back to Thessia." She brushed her daughter's cheek lightly and then used her index finger to lift Liara's chin up, "Hang in there… I'll be right there for you."

"Thank you Father. I am glad that you will be with me on Thessia. I am happy to be able to spend more time with you." Liara offered her father a smile, "Today meant a lot to me. I am grateful that you suggested the meld… You were a great comfort to me."

"Anytime, kiddo… You just need to tell my daughter-in-law to make sure that she is there for her daughter's birth." Aethyta's cheeks flushed slightly, "It's not something she would want to miss… I know firsthand."

Hearing the slight sadness in Aethyta's words, Liara immediately moved to comfort her father, "You are here now and I have faith in her Father, she will be there." Liara instinctively rubbed her stomach to feel her daughter move. _She promised me and she will keep her promise._ "Good night Father, I will let you know when I am ready to depart."

Changing her tone and feeling more playful at her daughter's acceptance and calm, Aethyta could not help but to tease Liara, "You two need to find a way to have some fun before the shit hits the fan. I know, maybe you should throw the Commander on your bed and screw your brains out!" Aethyta winked at Liara and exited before her daughter could respond.

As Liara said her goodbyes to her father and headed to see Shepard, she had been relieved that Aethyta had been supportive and willing to open herself up. Liara smiled as she remembered the crass, wisecracking bartender that she had first met on Illium. Aethyta had changed since then and had embraced the Matriarch that she now had become. Over the past five years, Aethyta had assumed an important role in the government on Thessia and with that responsibility, had been forced to become more formal. Her speech had changed and so had her demeanor. But every once in a while, the bartender would slip out, usually when she was with Shepard or Aria and always when there was alcohol involved. Liara loved both sides of Aethyta and was immensely happy that she finally had her father in her life.

* * *

Liara stood in the doorway of the study assessing her bondmate. She could see the severity of what was to come already weighing on her. _She carries so much with her and most have no idea, but I do. _Shepard looked deep in thought and her body language indicated her weariness. Her shoulders were slumped over and she appeared stiff. Liara knew that if she were to touch her body, she would find tension and knots throughout. _Let me ease some of your burdens love._

Thinking back to her first encounter with the human and her notions of the woman, Liara shook her head at how her own first impressions must have been to Shepard. _I've always been drawn to her strength and her will._ She couldn't help but smile to think of herself as the damsel in distress and her valiant Commander appearing out of nowhere to rescue her. It seemed like a lifetime ago. _Goddess I love her, please come back to me._

Commander Shepard sat in her study, staring at a blank display panel that had held the image of Aria T'Loak, lost in thought. _Did I make the right call? Should I have moved against Leviathan and destroyed the orbs in the Council Chamber? What if Thea is beyond help?_ Shepard hated questioning her actions and even more, hated feeling guilty about them. She did not hear Liara enter the room, but when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she instinctively reached for it and knew it was Liara.

"I'm going to meet Garrus and Tali tomorrow and head to the Normandy. We are going to need to move quickly, before there is an actual war between the krogan and the turians." Shepard turned to face her wife, "I've talked to Aria and she is on her way back to Earth. She has agreed to accompany you all to Thessia."

Liara attempted to stay calm, "What exactly happened today at the Council and why do you think there is going to be a war between the krogan and the turians? I do not understand…"

"The Council has been indoctrinated, that is all but Bakara and they are making plans to move against the krogan. Councilor Nuris was the one leading the charge against the krogan, but he was supported by the rest of the Council." Shepard moved to embrace Liara and she could see the shock and terror on her lover's face.

"What? Why? How could this happen so quickly? We must stop them…" Fear and anger could both be heard in Liara's voice.

Shepard held Liara and tried to comfort her. She knew that the news was upsetting her and adding to her concerns, "Thea was wearing a necklace that was almost identical to the one that Ann gave you and Nuris had a staff with an orb as the handle. I think Leviathan is targeting the krogan because they have some type of resistance to their mind control."

"Did you stop them? Oh Goddess… Thea" Liara covered her mouth with her hand at the thought of her friend being controlled by Leviathan. "We need to tell Aria!"

Shepard placed her hands on Liara's shoulders and looked deeply into her blue eyes that suddenly seemed to be filled with sadness, "Don't worry, I just broke the news to her and that's why she's returning. She's going to help Thea… I told Aria that you would be there to help as well.

Nodding in agreement, Liara confirmed Shepard's thoughts, "Of course I will. I need to talk to Kasumi and Feron to find out what kind of intel the Shadow Broker network has on what is going on. If there is going to be another war, then I will need to use every resource that is available to stop it."

Recognizing the scientist in her wife emerging, Shepard continued, "I know… I also am working with Wrex and Bakara and I know they would appreciate any information that you might be able to share too."

"You do not even need to ask. I would be happy to share whatever I can with them." Liara went to punch something into her omni-tool, as if to start her analysis immediately.

Shepard reached for Liara's hand to stop her. She still needed her strength and her companionship and was not ready for Liara to dive into her work. "Thank you. We will get through this… I know that we will find a way… Liara, I need you to do that later though. For now, I need you…"

Liara put down her omni-tool and focused solely on her wife. There was such exhaustion in Shepard's eyes, but there was also a flame… one that Liara recognized and was drawn to, "You look tired, love… Come with me." She reached out her hand to Shepard and waited until her bondmate moved towards her.

Shepard accepted her lover's hand and let herself be guided into their bedroom. She was absolutely exhausted, both physically and mentally but the feeling of Liara's hand on hers seemed to ease some of her fears.

Liara directed Shepard to their bed and lifted off the human's shirt. She kissed her fully on the lips and then gently pushed Shepard onto her stomach so that she would be able to rub her back.

Shepard undid her bra and let her wife soothe her aching muscles. She didn't realize how much tension and stress she was storing there and the massage Liara was giving was a welcomed release.

Liara worked in circular motions with her thumbs and palms and started with Shepard's shoulders. The muscles were stiff and felt like rocks. Using the aid of biotics to help relieve the stress in her body, Liara was focused on her task.

Aside from a low groan from Shepard, the two were mostly quiet; each was focused on the other. When Liara was finished, she lay down next to Shepard and lightly kissed her exposed cheek.

Shepard's eyes were closed, but when Liara's lips touched her face, she opened them and pulled her closer. "I love you."

"Show me…" Liara whispered seductively in Shepard's ear and then nibbled on her lobe.

Shivers were sent down Shepard's spine as the asari licked her ear and lightly bit her earlobe. Liara's hands were cupped against her breast and she gave a playful tug at her nipple. "Oh… Please don't stop…" Reacting to her lover's touches, Shepard caressed Liara's crest and knew that the stroking would entice Liara to continue.

Wasting no time, Shepard found Liara's lips and kissed them with all the need and want of their first time together. Shepard used her tongue to part Liara's lips and explore her mouth and tongue, while her hands reached for the zipper on Liara's dress in an attempt to discard her bondmate's clothes.

Liara purred her pleasure at Shepard's touch and helped her remove the offending dress. Shepard was already topless, but she still was wearing her pants and Liara tugged at the button and zipper that held it on her lover's waist.

Shepard loved the feeling of Liara working to unzip her pants. The sensation drove her crazy and the thought of allowing Liara access to her made her hips push towards the asari's hand. She felt a yearning coming from between her legs and longed to have Liara inside of her.

Both were naked and eagerly embracing the other. Moans of their desire and the slight crackle of the blue biotic field engulfing them were the only noises in the room. Liara found her way on top of Shepard, as her legs parted to allow entry into her folds. Liara's eyes swirled to black and the lovers became of one mind and body through the meld.

When they were done and had both experienced the release of their pleasure, they both collapsed in unison. They clung to each other out of instinct and desire. Shepard kissed Liara lightly and whispered to her, "I told you that I love you, Liara."

"I believe you… and I love you as well." Liara moved so that her back was pressed up firmly against Shepard's chest. She felt her lover's strong arms wrap around her, making her feel safe and secure.

Both enjoyed the feeling of the other's body and the warmth and the bond that they shared. Shepard moved her hands so that she could feel any movements that her daughter might make. She felt the call of sleep, but fought it momentarily so that she could mentally capture the emotions and love radiating from her wife. _I will not fail… I will come home to you both…_

* * *

Aria T'Loak paced back and forth on the bridge of her ship, repeatedly making a fist and flaring her biotics. She looked over at her crew krogan from the Blood Pack and felt her anger start to mount. _I should go charge one of those hulking beasts… That would allow me to work off some of this fucking anxiety!_ She hated that there was a delay in getting to Thea. She wanted to be at her bondmate's side and she wanted to be there now. _Thea, what have you gotten yourself into and damn it, why the hell aren't we there yet!_

She had ordered Ganar Drace and a squad of his fiercest krogan Blood Pack soldiers to meet up with Shepard and the Normandy, while she took five krogan soldiers with her to Earth. Frustration and fear were two emotions that Aria did her best to avoid, but with Thea in trouble she couldn't help but succumb to both. Fight or fuck, that had been her motto and right now neither was much of an option, so she chose pacing and flaring her biotics and attempting to control the rage that was forming in her mind.

One of the krogan, who was looking very tentative, approached Aria to provide an update, "Aria, three more hours until we reach the Sol Relay and then can dock at Earth."

Aria looked like she could vaporize the krogan, but instead yelled "Finally!" and headed off to her private quarters. A sigh of relief could be heard from the crew as she disappeared into her room.

Looking over her quarters, Aria's eyes were drawn to the picture of Thea from the day when they exchanged their bracelets. _I will not lose another person that I love…_ Her thoughts then went to Liselle and the hopelessness that she felt at her daughter's death. _Never again…_

Aria's biotics flared, but this time she sent a warp field hurling towards a bookcase at the corner of the room. The bookcase exploded and various tchotchkes and books were sent smoldering into the air. The smell of burning paper inundated the room and the sound of the bookcase exploding could be heard throughout the ship. Aria stood over the remains of the shelf snarling and feeling somewhat triumphant at the destruction.

No one on the ship was foolish enough to disturb Aria. They stayed at their stations, busily looking at displays and readouts and ignoring the sounds coming from Aria's room.

Taking advantage of the slight change in her mood, Aria reached for her omni-tool and signaled Liara. It took a few minutes for the other asari to answer and Aria tapped her foot on the floor while waiting. Liara's image appeared on the omni display. Aria looked at the disheveled condition of the other asari and knew what Liara had been doing. A snarl formed on her lips, "Well I know what you did last night… you're not tired of fucking that human yet it take it!"

Recognizing that Aria was hurting and using her old habits of taking jibes at Shepard, Liara let the comment slide and instead focused on the fact that Aria was reaching out to her, "Good morning Aria, Shepard filled me in on what is going on… I am so sorry and will do whatever I can for you and Thea."

The brashness left Aria, seeing Liara happy and in love only made her think of her own feelings and the unknown that she was heading towards. She wanted Liara's help and knew that the younger asari did actually care for her predicament and her feelings. Aria dropped her guard slightly, "Thank you… I need your assistance with Thea. I should be arriving at Earth in a few hours, if you could be ready when I face Thea…"

"I understand and will have a doctor standing by if she requires her attention. Everything will be kept quiet." Liara studied Aria's face. She was usually able to hide her thoughts and feelings from others, but Liara saw the concern and fear in her expression; it actually made her want to protect Aria from what was happening. She was reminded of their meld on Omega and the threat from Leviathan suddenly became more personal. "I will be ready, Aria… you will not face this alone."

Part of her hated the idea that she found Liara's words comforting and part of her was also very glad that there was another person besides Thea that understood her without having to explain herself. "I will signal you when we dock and let you know where Thea is." She paused and a smile crept back on her lips, "You really should think about screening your calls when you're still covered in the afterglow of sex… Just some friendly advice and by the way, I'm glad she still _does_ it for you."

Shaking her head, Liara looked at Aria, "Yes, she does _it_ very well and I only answered because I knew it was you calling. I will see you soon." Liara cut the feed and her image faded.

* * *

Three hours later, Aria T'Loak's personal shuttle arrived at Earth. She had located Thea, she was at her Council appointed apartment in London and also signaled Liara that she was on her way. Five krogan guards followed cautiously behind her as she hastily strutted off to confront her bondmate. _Finally, damn it! I better get some fucking answers and Thea better be alright or I'm going to flay someone alive!_

Thea Tevos sat at her desk in the study of her very large apartment. Like the rest of the Councilors, she was given a penthouse suite that looked out onto the London skyline. Her abode had been decorated with the finest adornments from Thessia and her study was one of her favorite rooms, as it was decorated to remind her of the woods and gardens of her home estate in Armali. Today though, she was not focused on her surroundings, but was instead consumed by primal cravings and the hungry desires to have her bondmate fill her. For whatever reason, she was wound tightly and the slightest touch of the fabric from her clothes made her feel as if she could orgasm. _Damn Aria… why is she not here when I need to have her!_

Driven by something deep within her thoughts, she longed to have Aria taking her and she fantasized about reaching out with her mind to map Aria's DNA. Thea was both unsettled and consumed by the voice within pushing her to find her mate. _What is happening to me?_ _Help me…_ She closed her eyes and tried to focus and force her memory to come back, but the yearning in her head and her own physical wants were preventing her from being able to remember anything from the last few days. _God I need that damn, hot bitch…_ She reached down between her thighs to touch herself and help with the overwhelming urges she was having. _Fuck me Aria… We need to join… Let me map you…_ As if on cue, the door to her study suddenly opened and Aria T'Loak was standing in the doorway staring at her.

Assessing the scene, Aria was overwhelmed by the strong scent of her bondmate and the immediate aching that she had for her. She could taste the need in the air and she was forced to call on all of the fear and anger from the trip from Omega to focus on freeing Thea from Leviathan, "For fuck's sake Thea, what is going on here?" Aria managed to lace her voice in anger and accusation.

Looking almost predatory at her lover, Thea did not stop her hand from its rhythmical duty and instead let out a growl hoping to signal Aria to join her. "Take me…" Thea's eyes started to turn black, anticipating her lover's touch.

This was not what Aria expected to find, she looked over her lover and quickly identified the necklace that was around Thea's neck. She narrowed her eyes at it and slammed her hand down hard on the desk. "What are you wearing… who gave you that necklace? I know that I didn't! You damned slut… are you sleeping around on me?"

The anger and venom in Aria's voice and the sound of Aria's hand hitting her desk caused Thea to stop and look at her bondmate. For just a few moments, Thea's mind cleared slightly and her eyes changed back to their green color. _What am I doing_? _Aria… help me…_ Thea was full of surprise at the accusation and with Aria's tone. "What… no!"

Aria cut her off and grabbed the necklace in her hand, as she had already activated her omni-tool to emit the force field that would prevent the orb from affecting her. "I will not tolerate this Thea! You are mine, damn it! Did you forget?" With the aid of her biotics and all the emotions that she had suppressed over the past few days, Aria pulled the necklace off of Thea and smashed it into pieces on her desk. A large crack formed from the impact and Thea slumped over and passed out almost immediately. Aria reached for her omni-tool and her bond-mate at the same time, "Liara, get in here… now! I need that doctor you have!"

Hurrying inside the study, Liara found Aria holding a collapsed Thea Tevos, "Dr. Michel will be here momentarily." She wasted no time and summoned glyph to emit the force field around the room.

A frantic and helpless feeling came over Aria. Summoning years of practice to calm herself and not letting the panic she was feeling overtake her, Aria reached for her bondmate to support her and softly whispered to her, "Thea, I'm here…" She could tell that Thea was breathing and could feel that her pulse was steady. Aria's eyes looked almost pleadingly at Liara, "She will be alright…"

Tevos's eyes flickered slightly and she moaned as if she was in pain, her hands reached for her head as she started to regain her senses. "What happened? Aria… what are you doing here?" She fought back nausea, her ears were ringing and she had a terrible headache for no apparent reason. A faint smile appeared on her lips as she looked at the concerned expression on her bondmate's face.

Liara spoke into her omni-tool and was relieved to see Dr. Michel enter the room. "Thank you for coming doctor. I know that we can trust your discretion. The Councilor is not feeling well and we were hoping that you could check her over."

"Of course, Liara." Dr. Michel moved over to her patient, "Ms. T'Loak, I will need to have you step aside so that I can examine the Councilor… please."

Not wanting to surrender her position next to Tevos, Aria scrutinized the doctor with her most fearsome gaze.

In an attempt to calm Aria down, Liara used her most soothing and authoritative tone, "Aria, I trust Dr. Michel… She is here to help, but she will need to be able to examine Thea in order to do that."

Aria moved back to allow the doctor access to Thea, but still remained close enough to jump in if necessary. She then looked to Dr. Michel, "Will she be okay?"

Starting her exam of Tevos, Dr. Michel scanned the Councilor with her omni-tool. She made a few adjustments and then continued. When she was finished, she gently touched Tevos's shoulder and spoke gently to her, "Councilor, how are you feeling? Can you tell me what happened?"

Impatient to get Tevos's diagnosis, Aria resumed her place next to her bondmate and interrupted, "Well… how is she? Is she going to be okay?"

Addressing the room, Dr. Michel continued with her assessment, "Yes, she seems dehydrated and it appears that she has not been eating." Dr. Michel looked at Tevos, "I think you need some food and water and a lot of rest. Once you've gotten some nourishment, you will start to feel better."

Thea was still feeling dazed and her head was now pounding, "Why is everyone staring at me?" She looked from Dr. Michel to the concerned look on Aria's face and started to panic, "No… I can't remember much of anything over the past few days… Why can't I remember anything?"

Liara asked the question that she already knew the answer to, "Thea, do you remember receiving a necklace?"

Tevos thought hard and made herself think back to the last thing that she remembered, "Yes, it was a gift from the Shepard Memorial Archives… Everyone on the Council got something, I think."

Aria snorted in disgust, "Everyone but Bakara. Do you have any idea what the Council has been up to since you received your 'gifts'?"

Thea stared blankly at Aria and then tears started forming around the rims of her eyes, "No and I'm starting to get scared… Please tell me what happened."

Moving to comfort her bondmate, Aria knelt down next to Tevos and placed her hand on her lover's back. She gently rubbed it as she started to inform Thea of what was going on, "According to Shepard, you all have been planning the next turian-krogan war. Bakara was voted off the Council and Nuris proposed that the krogan be governed directly by the Council… you can guess how that news was taken by Wrex and the clan leaders."

Thea's face lost its coloring, "What! We did what? I have no memory of any of this." Clearly in shock from the news, Thea was desperate to prove them wrong and started sorting through her communiques that were in her comms log. As she read her comms, a sickening feeling swept through her, "How could we do this? Aria, please tell me what is happening to me?"

Thea's voice was pleading and heartbreaking to hear, but Aria knew that she needed to be strong for her bondmate, "Thea, you were being controlled by an ancient race of creatures called Leviathan."

"Leviathan…" Tevos closed her eyes again and tried to summon a memory that the name triggered. "I remember reading about Leviathan during the Reaper War… They were helping us to defeat the Reapers… Why would they do this?"

Liara was the one to answer, "We do not fully understand their motives. Shepard thinks that they are targeting the krogan because they have a natural resistance to their mind control…"

Sighing at the thought of the brewing storm, Aria was feeling more confident that Thea was recovering. The sarcasm started to creep back into her quips, "Plus who would be stupid enough to fuck with a fully pissed off krogan?"

Ignoring Aria's comment, Liara instead focused on letting Thea know what was happening, "Leviathan uses orbs to help with their 'indoctrination' and the gifts that you received from the archives contained those orbs allowing Leviathan access to your minds. I am sorry Thea… Shepard is taking the Normandy to the planet that we found them on during the war to see if she can find out what their plans are and how they plan to achieve them."

"Thank you Liara." Tevos grabbed hold of Aria for support as another wave of nausea swept across her.

Dr. Michel noticed that her patient needed to rest and thought it best to let her start the healing process, "Alright… I think that the Councilor has been through enough. We need to get her hydrated and fed and then she needs some rest." She looked at Aria and made sure that she fully understood her orders before she left.

Aria looked at Liara, "Thank you… Would you mind going to the kitchen and getting her some water and something to eat? I want to get her into bed."

Liara nodded and she and Dr. Michel left Aria and Thea alone.

Reading her bondmate's body language and seeing the emotion in her face, Aria continued to comfort and reassure Thea. She gently leaned in a kissed her on the cheek, "You had me worried and you know how much I hate that." She then took Tevos's hand and helped her to her feet and led her to the bedroom.

Still reeling from everything, Thea let Aria guide her and was grateful that Aria's usually rough exterior and bravado were replaced with love and concern. "I'm sorry I scared you…" The tears started to run down her cheeks.

Seeing the sadness weighing on Thea, Aria couldn't help but reach for her cheek and wipe away her tears. "You will be alright, love… The savior of the galaxy is on it and you've got Liara and me to watch over you… Thea, I love you and won't let this happen again."

They had reached their bedroom and Thea crawled into the comfort of her bed. "Please lay with me Aria… I need to feel you next to me… I need to feel safe again."

Aria did as she was told. She held her bondmate tightly to her and waited for Liara to arrive with Thea's meal. Aria let out a sigh and felt herself relax, knowing that Thea was resting next to her. Her fear subsided, but her anger at Leviathan was still present.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: As promised, Lesaro is back and the focus of this chapter's Leviathan section. I wanted to spotlight on those characters that are currently having some identity issues, so you will see that Shepard does not have a large role in this chapter. Fear not, she will return in the next one!_

_As always, your reviews, comments, PMs, favorites and follows are always welcomed! The title of this chapter is taken from Arthur Koestler's __The Ghost in the Machine__, 1967. Thank you for continuing to follow my tale! A special shout out too for Tayg and Bebus for your ideas and support! Happy Holidays!_

Chapter 9: The Ghost in the Machine

Eons had passed since Lesaro had traversed the galaxy and used the mass relays. The vacuum of space, the flow of electromagnetic fields and the rush of power were all familiar companions that he had forgotten with his years hiding in the depths of the sea. His last memory of it was the vastness and the glowing stars that looked out on him eternally as the sentinels of the sky. There had been panic during his last voyage, as the Reapers had pursued his kind and tried to drive them from existence. He had witnessed his crèche be hunted and assimilated, until only he remained.

_I know silence once again. I have longed for you, the blackness and solitude of your embrace. You are eternal and unrelenting, as am I. You have no pity or fear and all are at your will. To be among you again and feel your currents carrying me to glory is what I have yearned for._

During the time of retreat, the call from Krixo's mind had been faint, but Lesaro had been desperate to find his own kind and fight the monsters that were quickly harvesting his species. As he moved closer to Krixo and the others, their voices were stronger and Krixo's mind easily filled his own. Lesaro found himself being drawn to the ancient Leviathan and doing his bidding. Hiding in the depths of a lost planet and watching cycles succumb to the same invaders had been maddening. Lesaro was birthed to be a warrior, to destroy and conquer, never to cower or pity. But cover himself in the veil of the ocean is what he did, since Krixo had commanded it and he had not questioned him.

_We endured our exile and lived despite those that would destroy us. It is our turn to rise and dominate. Never again will I be weak and hide myself away. I am a hunter and the youngest and strongest Leviathan. All will know my might and fear me._

Speeding through space and heading away from Krixo and his call, Lesaro found Krixo's influence was less and less until he was able to solely focus on his own desires. Lesaro was free now, free to take back the stars and command those that were rightfully his. He wore the armor of the fallen hunters, the Reapers and their carcasses would fortify his own abilities. His very form would cause fear in those that saw him. Through fear, all would open their minds to him and they would be his army.

_No more hiding. I am the embodiment of those that forced me into isolation and sought my defeat. Never again will I turn away from the fight. I will lead and flourish and know victory. I will not allow time to turn me to dust without a blaze of fury first. Tremble before me and I will take your mind. Defy me and I will end your life. _

The song of the Leviathan had called him and touched him when he needed guidance. Lesaro had been intertwined for so long with the others, that he had felt vacant when their thoughts had faded. He could still hear them, but with distance and his armor, came isolation and his own personality started to dominate. A feeling of grandeur and sheer confidence in himself started to creep into his mind. He also was aware of a distant voice that he had never heard before. It was softly appealing to him and seeped into his consciousness. It was not the song of Leviathan, but it was seductive and hinted at glory if he listened harder. In the back of his mind, the voice softly spoke to him, whispering for him to embrace his destiny, without the others.

_You are power Lesaro… You are war Lesaro… You are the true fury of all Lesaro... Conquer those that are before you… Crush those that will not bend… You do not need the others Lesaro… Control us instead Lesaro and add our strength to yours…_

Answering the voice with his own thoughts, Lesaro could feel the anticipation of destruction burning deep within him. War was on his horizon and soon he would arrive at his destination, ready to assume control and lead his army against the krogan. All would follow his goals, not those of an antique king with rotting ways.

_Yes, war is glory. Palaven awaits me, needs me, will long to be my wrath…_

* * *

The room was dark and she felt that she could not breathe. Thea Tevos woke again sweating and gasping for air. _Where am I? What have I been doing? Is the voice still there?_ She shook her head and screamed, "No! Stop it… Please stop…" She felt a surge of panic course through her as she realized that she was not alone. She felt a hand touching her gently and someone saying her name. Tears rolled down her face, as she desperately tried to make sense of what was happening.

"Thea, I'm right here…" Aria felt her own fears start to take hold as she responded to her bondmate. "Shh… You are having another dream… You're safe and home in our bed." Aria stroked Thea's back and tried to get her to focus on her voice. It scared her to see Thea continue to have nightmares of being at the mercy of Leviathan. Without thinking, she reached for her nightstand to double check that her omni-tool was emitting its protective shield from any Leviathan influence. Everything was working according to the readings, but Aria couldn't help but to question if it was enough.

Afraid to look at the woman in bed with her, Thea brought her hands to her head and covered her face. "Why is this happening? Aria… I need this to stop…" She continued to sob, but did not pull away from Aria's embrace. Her closeness helped to ground her and Thea desperately needed to feel the safety and comfort that Aria was providing.

Anger and concern were forefront in Aria's mind. Thea had been violated and Aria wanted to hurt Leviathan, but was powerless to do anything more than attempt to offer her lover support. It took all of her training for her biotics to stay suppressed and not hit something. "It will fade love, try to breathe deeply and hold onto me. I can call Dr. Michel and have her look you over again."

"No… you are right, it will pass. Just hold me for a little while." Thea leaned into Aria and tried to stop her tears. She was a practiced politician and usually able to bury her own feelings for the greater good. She looked up and saw the glowing form of a drone that was now hovering closer to the couple's bed; the drone was from Liara and was supposed to help with the dampening field. "Maybe we should talk to Liara in the morning and let her know that I am still having nightmares."

Aria kissed Tevos's lips lightly, "I will call her first thing in the morning. We are going to be leaving with her soon to go to Thessia anyway and we need to make some plans for the damned trip."

They both were quiet and taking in the warmth of the other. Thea longed to use this time to join with Aria and meld, but since the indoctrination, she had been afraid to open her mind to anyone – even her bondmate_. What if I am still vulnerable to Leviathan and they use me as a conduit to control Aria? I could not live with myself… _The thoughts made her tear up again.

Aria had tried to meld with Thea, but had been met with resistance each time she started to reach out. The idea that Tevos had been manipulated to the point of indoctrination haunted her and made her want to fight. She was unwilling to force Thea into something that she knew scared her, so she resorted to what other species did… talking. "Tell me what this one was about… Maybe it will help."

Looking at Aria and feeling guilty and thankful for the fact that she did not press her to meld; Thea closed her eyes and tried to bring up the memory of her dream. "I was somewhere dark and cold… it was silent, except for a voice in my head… I tried to fight it and push it away, but it was too strong… it kept telling me to give in and open myself to its will…" She stopped and felt the familiar fear start to penetrate through her.

Sensing her lover's hesitation and distress, Aria placed her arm across Thea and pulled her as close as she could. "It's alright Thea… You aren't being controlled anymore… It's just from breaking the link suddenly and pulling you back…" _I hope Liara is fucking right… What if she's not? Don't you fucking even think like that! Liara is always fucking right, damn it! _

"I know that you are right… it is just so, so unthinkable to know that I was being used as a puppet. That I had no control of my actions and that… that thing was inside my mind…" Thea tried to calm herself and be comforted by Aria. She looked deeply into her lover's eyes, attempting to find any reservations or disgust – there was nothing but concern. "Thank you for not pushing me to meld with you… I am still scared… I will not be the cause of any harm to you."

Aria pulled Tevos into a full hug and in doing so lifted her off the bed; she also made sure that Thea could not see her face. _Please don't see the fucking doubt that I'm fucking feeling. I want to believe… FUCK! _Aria wasn't sure what to do with her feelings. The idea of indoctrination was one of the few things that scared her and the realization that her lover had been taken control of enraged her to her core, but also terrified her.

* * *

Miranda Lawson was working in her laboratory, trying to analyze a piece that had been secured from the remains of Harbinger. The Reaper remains were a complete mystery and she longed to help solve it. The material wasn't wholly machine, but contained genetic codes from races that she had never even encountered. The Reapers were gone, but so much of their own culture had been influenced by these creatures and almost nothing was known about them. A knock on her door pulled her attention away and she was surprised to find Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh standing in her office.

"Greetings, Ms. Lawson." It was the first time that the quarian had spoken to Miranda. "I am sorry to intrude on your work, but I would like to discuss something with you."

"Of course Admiral, please come in." Miranda raised one of her perfect eyebrows at the approaching woman. She had not known many quarians, but had been impressed with the Admiral's technical knowledge and understanding of the geth. She motioned to a chair and then took one opposite her, "What would you like to discuss?"

The Admiral held herself with confidence, like a person that was used to issuing commands and getting what she wanted. "You may call me Xen…" She paused to fully assess the human before her and then got right to the point of her visit. "You are currently studying the Reaper known as Harbinger and looking at how the Reapers used synthetic and organic components in their construction. I have experience in understanding how synthetics work and an interest in the merging of the two. My skills are quite adept and I will be able to help you decode the Reapers faster than you could without my assistance."

Miranda smiled at the woman as she considered her request. She was not accustomed to people being as brash and arrogant as Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh and was somewhat reminded of herself when she was younger. "Alright… Xen, I could use your help. I'm aware of the technological advances that you brought to the quarians and your expertise would be a great help to the project."

"Excellent, we should start immediately." Xen rose and then stopped and turned her head quizzically. "There is one more thing that needs to be addressed…"

"Go on…" Miranda crossed her arms and readied herself for whatever was next.

"You and Dr. Bryson-Vega have become friendly…" Xen posed this as both a statement and a question. "I have some… concerns about her recent behavior." Xen studied Miranda carefully for any indication of what she was referring to, but found that the woman was not read easily. She continued with her comment, "I have noticed that she has seemed disoriented and is often having migraines and nosebleeds. I do not believe this is due to her pregnancy… Are you not concerned?"

Miranda exhaled deeply as she thought about how she wanted to answer Xen. She wasn't sure that she wanted to have this conversation with the quarian, but it confirmed that there was indeed something wrong with her friend. _I wonder how many of the others have noticed her ailments too?_

Miranda headed to her desk and picked up a stack of OSDs and then handed them to Xen. "This is all of the data that I've gathered on the current sample of Harbinger. Please familiarize yourself with it and I will have you added to the list of personnel that can access this lab. I look forward to working with you Xen. You have a unique understanding of synthetics and I'm sure you will be a valuable asset. To address your other concern, I'm not at liberty to talk about my relationship with the Director."

Xen was quiet for a moment, "I understand, Ms. Lawson. Thank you for you assessment of my qualifications. I will get to work on this immediately." Xen turned and started to leave.

"Xen, you may call me Miranda… if you like."

"Yes, thank you… Miranda." Xen nodded and exited Miranda's lab.

Thinking over the past few weeks at how Ann had slowly seemed to be changing, Miranda was now concerned for her friend. _What is wrong with her?_ She sat back down and closed her eyes, thinking of their past few conversations. Miranda often took her lunch with Ann. Ann had become interested in Miranda's time heading the Lazarus Project and always wanted to hear tales of her time with Commander Shepard and the specifics about her implants. _Was there something more than just curiosity there? What was going on?_

Wanting an answer to her questions, Miranda headed to her computer and inputted the information that she herself had observed Ann exhibiting: irritability, loss of focus, lack of appetite, migraines, nose bleeds, nightmare, memory loss. She scanned the results until one in particular caught her eye… indoctrination. A pit formed in her stomach and a cold chill went down her spine. _No… that is not possible…_ But Miranda also trusted her instincts and something about the word hit her hard. _I need to get in touch with Shepard._

Activating her comm unit, Miranda was relieved when Shepard answered, "Commander, hello… Are you able to speak discreetly?"

"Miranda… are you okay?" Shepard had concern in her voice. She had not spoken with Miranda in some time and she was not one to call just to chat.

"Are you able to talk?" Miranda repeated her question before she continued.

"Yes, I am about to meet up with Tali and Garrus. What is going on?" Shepard pressed a button on her omni-tool and made sure that the channel was secure.

"I am concerned about Dr. Bryson-Vega… She is not behaving as she used to Commander. I need to tell you something, but I don't want you to think that I am crazy…" Miranda was not sure how Shepard would take the accusation, but she also knew that she could trust her and that she needed to know.

Knowing what Miranda was about to say, Shepard decided to share some information with her old friend, "You think that she is suffering the effects of indoctrination."

"What? How do you know?" Miranda was taken aback by the revelation that Shepard already knew what she suspected.

"Has she given you any artifacts that look like an orb or jewelry?"

It was an odd question, but Miranda thought about it, "No… No she hasn't… Why?"

"Miranda, I am sending you information on Leviathan. I need you to look it over and contact Liara. She will fill you in on everything. I am also giving you a mod to add to your omni-tool, make sure you install it immediately and share it and the information with those that you trust completely. I am heading to the Normandy with Garrus and Tali, but I will be in contact with you." Shepard pressed a few more buttons on her omni to send Miranda everything.

"I don't understand Shepard, but I will do as you ask." Miranda felt confused, but could tell that Shepard had some answers. A light flashing on her computer indicated that the files had arrived from Shepard. "I will review everything you sent and contact Liara… Good luck Shepard."

"Thanks, Miranda and you too."

* * *

When Aria woke up, she felt tired and her muscles were sore from not moving all night. She was somewhat relieved that Thea finally calmed down and had fallen asleep in her arms, even though her left arm was now numb. Afraid of waking her bondmate, Aria tried her hardest to shift Thea off of her and allow her to climb out of bed. Luckily, Aria had the help and fine control of biotics to assist her with the task.

Aria looked over the sleeping form of Thea Tevos and allowed herself to enjoy the sight and remember how Thea made her feel. _She's beautiful and I love her… I will protect her, but I don't know how… Fucking Leviathan…_ A feeling of want and desire quickly hit her and for a moment, she thought of taking her like she had. But then a pained look appeared on Thea's face and Aria was thrown back into the emotions from the last few days and their unknown future and want was replaced by fear. _Thea…_

Aria walked out of her bedroom and into the study. She activated her comm unit and a holographic image of Liar T'Soni appeared before her. "Liara…"

"Hello Aria." Liara looked at Aria's expression and could see that she was pained, "How is Thea doing?"

Shaking her head slightly, Aria tried her best to answer Liara without tipping her off to the inner turmoil that she was feeling, "She's fi…" A lie would've been so easy to tell, but it was not why she was talking to Liara, "She's struggling, Liara… She's still having those fucking dreams and wakes up screaming and crying…"

"I am sorry, Aria." Liara's expression changed from somber to hopeful, "I think I know someone that might be able to help us… Let me make a call and I will be over."

Looking somewhat relieved, Aria smiled at Liara, "Thank you… I'll be ready when you arrive."

Liara nodded and her image faded. Aria was left again to her thoughts and she focused on a word that Liara had said, _She said __**us**__… _The idea that Liara was part of 'us' was actually a comfort to Aria. _We will get through this…_

With the apartment quiet and having time to kill, Aria's thoughts were taken back to the last time she felt this vulnerable and upset… Oleg Petrovsky and his attempt to turn her and Liara into some kind of Cerberus-Reaper monster. What had happened on Omega had forever changed her and also linked her to Liara in a way she never thought possible. Liara had seen her hidden fears and also shared her strongest joys and she in turn knew Liara's too. During their meld, the two had needed to be completely open and use their inner abilities to survive and as a result, had formed a lifelong bond. _I've endured worse shit and I've always gotten through it… Thea will be okay and Liara will help… I fucking know it…_

A chime from the front door announced that Liara had arrived. "Finally!" Aria headed to the door to greet her guest. When the door opened, two people stood before her – Liara T'Soni and Miranda Lawson. Aria had an immediate gut reaction to the second visitor, "What in the hell are you thinking bringing a Cerberus agent?"

"Calm down Aria… Miranda is not with Cerberus and she is here to help us… I fully trust her, as you should too." Liara did not want to mince words with Aria and knew that she must show absolute confidence in order for Aria to trust her decision to include Miranda. She looked her elder in the eyes and held a steady, definitive gaze that reinforced her beliefs.

Aria did not trust others by nature and usually only revealed what she chose of herself when dealing with people. The asari in front of her though had shared her mind and knew her in a way that most could not even fathom. _Trust Liara…_ it had become an instinct and she followed her instincts. "Come in…" She stepped aside and let both women enter her home, but did not offer an apology for her first statement.

"I thought that I heard the door chime…" Tevos came out of the couple's bedroom, attempting to look composed and stately, wearing a flowing asari cut dress.

Moving to her bondmate's side to offer support if needed, Aria turned back to her guests, "How can you help?"

Recognizing that she needed to settle Aria down, Miranda took the floor, "Shepard and Liara have filled me in on everything that is going on with the Councilor. I have also read through Dr. Michel's files and it is consistent with Leviathan's use of mind control, but I'm not sure that the Councilor was actually indoctrinated… at least not yet."

Thea accepted her partner's arm and gently wrapped her own with Aria's, "How can you be sure? What about the nightmares?"

"I can't be 100% sure, but it is consistent with what the Mahavid miners went through after they were rescued and rehabilitated. They had been controlled through an orb and once that was destroyed, they slowly recovered. The asari in the group took longer and complained of nightmares, but they were not indoctrinated." Miranda offered Thea and Aria an OSD containing details of everything she had summarized.

Hearing the news and digesting it all, Aria looked at Thea, "I told you that Liara would help us… Thea, you're not indoctrinated." _Thank the fucking Goddess!_ She let the relief wash through her and she pulled Thea into a very powerful hug that was fully returned by her lover.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Happy New Year all! Thank you to everyone who has been following my story. I have continued with the development of a single Leviathan in each chapter – this one is for Krixo. Next chapter will be Neresa._

_As always, your comments, PMs, favorites and follows are greatly appreciated!_

Chapter 10: Awakening

At the highlight of their civilization, the Leviathans had spread across the galaxy. Each one ruled a solar system and all of its inhabitants. Some were benevolent rulers and acted as the caretakers of those that they looked over, while others were tyrants and acted as gods. Most were independent of each other or would form colonies if their territory was large enough. They would only occasionally meet or meld minds, usually when consensus was needed or in brokering resources between systems. War would break out between the creatures as they would become greedy and feel the need to expand their territory. Krixo had been one of the strongest and most feared of the rulers and always wanted to take on more thralls.

_The days of my ruling were the highlight of our society. It will be that way again. There are so many out there that yearn for the control and influence that I will bring. All will know the power of Krixo and get the chance to be in my service. Those that resist will be crushed by my general and I will use them all as I see fit. I will be the one to determine the fate of the galaxy. I will rise again…_

As the Leviathans grew and became more absolute in their quest for resources and power, they looked to advance the species under their control. Hoping to amass more materials and create machines that would help them hold on to their power. It was during this time that the first Reaper was made. The machine was to be in the image of the Leviathan and would be used to spread their control and influence over all. When the machine became sentient and interpreted its own destiny, it saw itself as superior to all and that to grow, would need to harvest other organic species. In doing so, the organics would be raised to perfection and more Reapers would be born. The Reaper saw itself as a harbinger of the future and thus took the on name, Harbinger. Harbinger would first target its creators and then those that Leviathan controlled.

_Those others had been fools to rely on machines. Organic minds are so much more telling and predictable. Complete domination can so easily be achieved. Leviathan never needed machine servants, not when others were so willing and open to us. I was a king, a god among those beneath me. I will be again and will never be reliant on those that cannot be possessed by me…_

Krixo's territory had been one of the largest and encompassed multiple solar systems. He was not reliant on machines, but instead fueled his lust for control by having as many sentient creatures under his influence as he could. He preferred to use younger Leviathans as generals, to secure his dominance in his territories and instead concentrate on the minds of inhabitants of the worlds under his control. Krixo was obsessed with the minds of other species and loved to be able to wholly possess them. When the Harbinger came to life and started to fulfill its mission to halt the advancement of technology and incorporate the living into its form, Krixo and his people were targeted first.

_Harbinger recognized my power and my authority and came after me. It harvested my thralls and the others of my kind. It wanted what I controlled and sought to best me, but it and all those that came after failed. I outwitted the machines and persevered, in spite of being hunted and nearly betrayed by my own people. I knew that I was to come to power again and that I would find my voice once more. This time though, it will be more powerful and will not fall to the indoctrination of the Reapers. My possessions will be absolute and I will be hailed again…_

To escape the fate of the others of his time, Krixo fled to an unpopulated planet that was covered in vast oceans and had great depths that would allow him to all but disappear. From there he reached out to the other Leviathans and attempted to draw them to his call and the safety of blackness, but very few answered. Neresa and Lesaro were two that had heard him and looked to the strong, powerful voice of Krixo to wait out the advancement of the Reapers. In order to survive all the eons in dormancy and seclusion, they joined their minds together and hibernated in the depths of a forgotten world. Together, they for a time became one.

_Our retreat saved us and hiding was necessary. Harbinger and the Reapers attempted to hunt us into extinction… they failed and left the strongest, Krixo, to rule. We will never make that mistake again. No machines or AIs are needed when I am firmly entrenched in power. Do you hear me Harbinger? I have lived and you have fallen… I am to rule and you are to rot… to become the forgotten menace that once brought terror to the galaxy. Now is my time and now is when I choose to reach out and take what is mine… what I desire… what I deserve…_

Over the course of time, Krixo dispersed his orbs throughout the galaxy to seek out sentient species that he could use to gauge the depth of the Reaper influence. He saw the pattern of their return and harvest and continued to stay dormant and off the radar of his pursuers. Until the time of Shepard, the one that beat the Reapers, the one whose mind he was now obsessed with sharing and using to regain all that he had lost.

_Now is the time for my rebirth… for my influence to spread throughout the galaxy… for all to open themselves to my control. My champion will be the one that defeated the Reapers. The one that has such a tempting and strong mind… I will have Shepard as my voice... I will possess her and take in her power to become part of my own… She will become my human form to command… Shepard will seek me out and I will be waiting and ready for her… Come to me Shepard…_

* * *

Miranda had watched as her friend and the Director of her program deteriorated. Ann's eyes had sunken in and large dark circles encompassed them. Her usually kind expression had been replaced by a vacant one. She appeared to be suffering and in physical pain and seemed distant and forgetful at times. Now with the understanding of what was happening to Ann, Miranda felt a twinge of guilt and an overwhelming urge to help her. Tired of watching, Miranda decided to act and touched the controls of her comm, "Xen, its Miranda… Could you please come to my office? I have something I would like your help with."

The comm came to life and Xen's voice could be heard, "Of course Miranda… I will be there in a few minutes."

The time it took for Xen to arrive gave Miranda a chance to get all of the information from Liara and Shepard together. She had been studying it all night and knew that Xen would be able to add her expertise to what she already had uncovered; at least that was her hope.

Xen arrived soon after their conversation and was curious about what was on the human's mind. Miranda appeared to be reading something over and caught up in her own thoughts. "Hello, Miranda. What can I assist with?"

Miranda looked up and felt a bit of relief at the sight of the quarian. "Thank you for coming up so quickly. Xen, you had asked about the Director before…" Miranda paused for a moment and finished gathering her thoughts and then handed over the OSDs that she had been poring over. "I think that Ann is being controlled by a species called Leviathan. Those OSDs were given to me by Dr. Liara T'Soni and detail what we know about the species and the effects that they have on those that they control." Miranda wished that she could see the face of Xen to get a feel for her reaction.

"I have recently heard of Leviathan. There are references to them in the work that we are doing on the remains of Harbinger. If I remember, they are the first species to be harvested and the ones that created the Reapers." Xen had become somewhat animated and her flailing hands helped to convey her understanding.

Not one to be easily impressed, Miranda was convinced that she had made the right decision. Xen was obviously an intelligent woman that could digest and understand large amounts of raw data. "You are correct… though not many people are aware of Leviathan or have been able to put the two together so quickly."

"Miranda, I need to know… Is the Director indoctrinated by these creatures? And how real of a threat are they?" Xen's mind quickly was drawn back to her years as an admiral and fighting the geth. Assessing your enemy and learning exactly what they were capable of was crucial in understanding how to fight them.

"Commander Shepard thinks they are a threat. They have actively moved against the Council and have attempted to take control of galactic events. Those OSDs have all the information that I have on Leviathan." Miranda paused again, thinking about her friend Ann. Leviathan was controlling Ann and she had played a pivotal role in exposing the Council to Leviathan. She decided to fully trust Xen with all of her information. "Ann Bryson-Vega has been under the direct influence of Leviathan. Their control is different than the effects of Reaper indoctrination, but it is similar enough to warrant concern."

"I see… I know that you two have become close and I am sorry to learn of this." The quarian took a step closer to Miranda, "We have all lost much as a result of the Reapers and I will do whatever I can to help stop Leviathan… You can count on my discretion."

Feeling somewhat relieved by Xen's response, Miranda continued, "Thank you, Xen. I think the first step is to ensure that the labs here are contained. Leviathan use orbs to influence others and we need to make sure that there aren't any of these things mixed in with all of the artifacts that we have housed here."

Becoming animated again, Xen was quick to assess what Miranda was telling her. "If Leviathan use orbs to control their subjects, then the orbs must have some sort of emissions that would show they are active. I will focus my research on this for now and see if I can isolate what that emission is and how to locate it."

"Yes, excellent idea. We also know how to make a damping field to stop Leviathan from inflicting their thoughts on others… all of that information is in the OSDs. I will give you some time to absorb all of this information, but we should meet soon to see what we can come up with to stop Leviathan." Miranda was glad that a plan was forming and that she had found an ally in the quarian.

"Of course, Miranda." Xen studied the number of OSDs and quickly figured out how long it would take her to go through the data. "I am going to go back to my office and analyze all of this. It will take me at least 8 hours to process this much data, so let's plan to meet then."

Somewhat surprised at how fast Xen could be able to analyze everything, Miranda was again impressed by the quarian. "Signal me when you are ready. I'll be in here going over everything again."

Turning to leave, Xen stopped and faced Miranda, "You were right to trust me with this, Miranda. I know that I will be able to help."

Miranda smiled, as she was once again reminded of herself.

* * *

It had been hard to leave Liara, to see her bondmate's face and form sadden, but Shepard knew that she had to find out what was going on with Leviathan. If Leviathan could take over the Council and plot a war between the krogan and the rest of the galaxy, then all were in danger. Liara had filled her in on Tevos's recovery and Shepard grew more concerned at the influence that Leviathan had on others. _Man, Thea is strong willed, strong enough to be the asari Councilor for all these years and to even have Aria as a mate… What are we in for if she can be controlled so easily?_ The thought was unsettling and made her quicken her pace to reach the Normandy.

The Normandy had been docked at Terra Station orbiting Earth, since the celebration and naming of the Shepard Memorial Center. Most of her crew had been rotated for shore leave and the ship itself had undergone further upgrades, but it was still the embodiment of the Normandy. Seeing the ship always brought a sense of home and familiarity to Shepard.

"Shepard…" The familiar voice of Tali greeted the Commander.

"Tali, are you all ready to head out?" Shepard was relieved to see her friend. Having both Garrus and Tali with her made the mission seem like old times.

"Of course we are ready. Nothing beats taking on a giant squid-thing!" Garrus was his sarcastic self with his mandibles clicking back and forth. He approached the quarain and slipped his arm around her waist.

Smiling at her friends and shaking her head at the smart alec comment, Shepard turned and headed for the Normandy's airlock with Garrus and Tali in tow. "Come on you two, we've got a galaxy to save."

When they entered the Normandy, the threesome walked to the CIC to find the hustle and bustle of the command center. Commander Ashley Williams stood on the deck of the CIC staring at the star charts displayed in front of her and issuing orders to various crewmen. She was dressed in an Alliance Uniform, looking very crisp and recently pressed. There was a single streak of grey that ran down the right side of her otherwise black hair and helped to frame her face. She held herself like someone born into military service and looked dignified and worthy of her rank and position.

Commander Shepard was not sure how she would feel being back on the Normandy, especially since she was not the current commanding officer. She couldn't help but to be a bit envious of Ashley and the way that her crew responded to her. She remembered the feeling of being in command and standing in Ashley's shoes. _I can't think like this damn it! Ashley is the Normandy's commander now and she has earned her rank and respect._ _She has grown so much over the years… Ash, I am proud of you._

Looking up from the CIC, Ashley saw Commander Shepard staring at her with a far off look in her eyes. "Welcome, Commander." She nodded at her former mentor and then to her old crewmates, "Garrus, Tali… I am glad to have you all on this mission."

Tali was the first to speak, "Keelah… Commander Williams! We wouldn't miss the chance to take on another threat to galactic peace."

Laughing at her friend's comment, Ashley stepped down from the command deck and towards her friends. "Tali… I do believe that Garrus's sense of humor is rubbing off on you!"

"Well I'm glad something of mine is rubbing off on her," Garrus couldn't help himself.

"Right… Come on, let's head to the meeting room and get this mission on its way." Ashley led the group through a set of doors and to a large room that was similar to the meeting room that Shepard was familiar with. They all took seats around the oval table, with Ashley and Shepard each at an end. "Alright Commander Shepard, please fill us all in on what you know and what is going on."

Shepard spent the next 30 minutes going over the events of the past few days, Garrus and Tali happily added in all they could too. When Shepard had finished, the group was quiet and Ashley was trying to absorb all of the information. A somber feeling had set in over the group.

"I initially spoke with Admiral Hackett," Ashley looked at the map displayed in front of her and then to the reports that Shepard had provided. "He was not entirely happy about us taking the Normandy on a 'joy ride' for the new Council, but since it involved you, Commander, he okayed it. I should probably inform him of what is actually happening."

Shepard raised her hand, "Thank you Ash, but I think we should wait until after we arrive at our destination. I don't want to risk tipping off Leviathan… If they can infiltrate the Council, then they could also have their tentacles in the Alliance brass too."

Ashley looked hesitant and took in a full breath before she answered, "Okay Commander, I will trust your instincts on this one, but if…" Ashley paused, she wasn't sure that she should finish her statement and was glad when Shepard completed it for her.

"I get it Ash… If the shit hits the fan, I will take the heat for it. I won't jeopardize your career… I'll have your back." Shepard knew that she could rely on Ashley, but Ashley was Alliance thru and thru and always had her career in her sights.

Looking almost ashamed, but also feeling relieved, Ash gave Shepard a slight smile and nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Commander… I will have yours too." Ashley pressed a button on the console that was built into the table, "McDaniels, do you have the coordinates set?"

The pilot's voice answered over the comm, "Yes, Commander. We are ready to depart and everything is set for our mission."

"Excellent… McDaniels please get us on our way." Ashley looked from the console back to the group of her friends. This was it, they were heading off to face a threat that could equal that of the Reapers and this time, it was Commander Ashley Williams leading the charge. _God, let me be ready for this. Please be with me now._ She looked back to Shepard and in seeing the Commander, felt a sort of comfort and reassurance. _She has such strength and she will see us thru it all._

* * *

Approximately 8 hours after leaving Miranda, Xen had read over all the OSDs and had time to analyze the data that was contained in each disk. "Miranda, I think I might have something. I will be in your office in 10 minutes."

Not surprised by the quarian's promptness, Miranda was eager to hear what Xen had discovered, "Excellent, I will be ready."

Xen arrived soon after her call to Miranda had ended, "I think that I have isolated the frequency that Leviathan uses when they are actively using an orb. I have been able to modify my omni-tool and add in an amplifier to help detect the emissions. If there are any in the archives, then I think this program will be able to find it. We will need to be close in order to lock on to it, but if we are thorough we should be able to find any active orbs." Xen handed Miranda her omni-tool and a summary of her findings.

Looking a bit surprised, Miranda accepted the omni and the report. Xen had indeed discovered an important piece of the puzzle and Miranda was truly impressed with the woman. "Let's put this to use immediately. I will make the adjustments to my omni-tool and we can divide the archives up and start our scans." Miranda handed Xen's omni back to her, "Your work is amazingly detailed and thorough. Thank you, Admiral."

"If I may," Xen continued. "I think it would be prudent to install damping fields throughout the building. We could say it is a precaution for the work that we are doing with the remains of the Reapers. I know that it is important not to announce openly that we are aware of Leviathan and their ability to control others and precautions for the Reaper research would not be questioned."

Nodding in agreement, Miranda started typing orders into her omni-tool, "Yes… I will have the mods installed right away. Xen, please forward this to Dr. T'Soni and Dr. Michel. Both will need this information and I would like to have Dr. Michel here when we activate the dampening fields. Who knows how many people will be affected and how they will react to being cut off from Leviathan. I know that I am especially concerned for Dr. Bryson-Vega."

Both set upon their tasks, the two women started to furiously work on their omni-tools and computer consoles. Miranda's office was silent as they each concentrated on getting their tasks completed. At the end of 15 minutes, both looked at each other and nodded their readiness to start the search for any orbs that might be from Leviathan. Both Liara and Dr. Michel had confirmed the receipt of Xen's data and Dr. Michel was going to get ready for the fallout of Miranda's and Xen's efforts.

The archives were enormous, but somewhat organized and categorized. Xen and Miranda each held a map of the area and had their sections outlined on how to go about the sweep. Each had a drone with them that would emit a field strong enough to protect the women from the effects of any active orbs. The work was tedious, but appealed to the meticulous personalities of both of them. Within 4 hours, they had been able to isolate three orbs that were using the frequency that Xen had programed their omni-tools to locate.

Making sure that everything was in place and that Dr. Michel was on-site, Miranda signaled for the dampening fields to be activated throughout the Shepard Memorial Center Laboratories. "Okay, Dr. Michel, we are ready to activate everything. Do you have your people standing by?"

"Yes, Ms. Lawson… I am outside of the Director's office now. She is at her desk currently and has not noticed my presence."

Miranda gave Xen the signal and the quarians activated the dampening fields. Miranda could hear a bone curdling scream come through from Dr. Michel's comm unit. She recognized it immediately, it was coming from Ann.

* * *

Waking for the first time in months with only her voice in her head, Dr. Ann Bryson-Vega felt numb… lost. Tears filled her eyes and she fought hard to remember the woman that she had been. Flashes of events from the past few months and a glimpse into the life that she had been hoping for were all that she was left with. _What have I done? Who am I now?_ A sudden panic set in… _My baby… What has happened to my baby?_ She instinctively reached for her belly and her growing child and held her breath. _Is he okay? Move, damn it… Move… Please, oh God… let him be alright._

The tears were streaming down her face. _What if he isn't okay? What if I hurt my son? James… can you ever forgive me?_ A slight twitch from her child… _Could he be okay? Let him be okay!_ Then a kick and Ann could feel movement from within her. _Thank you…_

Using all her strength and reserves, Ann made herself sit up. She was in some type of medical facility and she could see various monitors and machines that were appeared to be active. The room was dark and she was suddenly aware that there was someone lying in a bed next to her. _Is that James?_ "James? James… Are you there?" There was no answer from her husband and he looked unconscious. Fear ran through her and the icy cold feeling of emptiness replaced any warmth that she had in her. _What have I done? Did I expose my husband to this too?_

Looking around in desperation, she saw a door leading to an attached bathroom that had a light on. She wanted to see herself, to look into a mirror and see what she had become. It was hard to move, her body was sore and her head hurt worse than she ever remembered. Breathing was an effort and she felt both nauseous and dizzy, but Ann was determined to check on her husband and to make her way into the bathroom. _One foot in front of the other, that is all I have to do… Slowly, move slowly…_

Ann moved next to James and touched his face. _I am so sorry… Will you ever be able to forgive me? _He was breathing and appeared to be in a deep sleep. Afraid of waking her husband and seeing the hurt and judgment that she knew would be in his eyes, she made her way to the bathroom.

Seeing herself in the mirror for the first time in months, Ann barely recognized the image staring back at her. She had lost weight in her face, despite the fact that she was now 7 months pregnant. Her eyes had deep circles around them that were puffy and made her look like she had been punched in the face. Her skin tone was a pale shade of white and her hair was slightly oily and disheveled. The polish and refinement of the woman had disappeared and what remained was a ghost of what she was. _Who am I? What have I become?_ She sobbed as she struggled to remember the past few months and to find herself again.

It was too much for her to process and she started screaming at the mirror, "What did you do?" Ann reached for a tissue to blow her nose and felt something 'pop' in her head. Blood started flowing out of her nostrils. It was thicker than normal and the flow was very heavy. The metallic taste of iron took over her throat and she started coughing up blood and gasping for air. She felt a sharp pain from the baby and she was brought to her knees. _No… What is happening? _"Someone help me! Please… Help me!"

The pain from her body was too great for the woman to endure. Her vision started to fade and she felt herself hit the floor, hard. _My baby_… it was her last thought before passing out.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: A special thanks to Bebus for helping me edit this chapter! Hopefully this will give you all some resolution to last chapter's cliffhanger. As always, your reviews, PMs, follows and favorites are so appreciated and help to motivate me to continue on. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 11: Lost and Found

In order to ready herself for her brood, Neresa headed to the deepest ravine at the bottom of the planet. It was a place where there was only absolute silence and darkness. Unlike the rest of the sea that teamed with various forms of simple aquatic life, the ravine was only able to support very primordial crustaceans and kelp-like plants that Neresa would use as food. The oceanic pressure of the ravine would have been bone crushing to lesser creatures, but Neresa found it comforting and her carapace had been forged to handle the extreme conditions of space and the depths of the sea. Her brood would be the future of the species and it was the primary force that drove her now. She closed herself off completely from the others, the males of her species and their desires for war and domination. Her goal was to make the legacy of Leviathan. She started to shut her body down and to fade into the depths and the sanctuary of her new home. She was determined to not allow another crop to die.

_It is my time now. It is time for silence and reflection, time to grow the future and to leave the past. To imprint my will and my thoughts on those that will be the next generation of Leviathan. I must focus on those that are not yet born, for it is my destiny to fill the voice of Leviathan. They will dictate our fate and provide our future and they will be of my mind and my power…_

With her mind completely closed off from the others, she started to hear her own voice again. It had been eons since her thoughts alone occupied her mind. It was almost lonely, until her memories started creeping back in to remind her of what she had once been in the time before the Reapers and Krixo. She had needed Krixo and Lesaro during the eons of dormancy, to keep her hidden and fill her mind, to join them in the oneness of Leviathan and carry her into the future. But now, the Reapers were gone and so were the thoughts of the others. Her life had not always been so single minded or isolated, but dwelling on that time had not been an avenue open to her with Krixo and Lesaro always part of her consciousness.

_For so long, all I have known is the will of Krixo and Lesaro – dominance and war, but there is more in me than just the desire to control and destroy. I can almost hear it, there used to be more. There was once a rhythm and a soul to the world. I have lost this, I have lost so much… I will not lose myself or condemn my brood to the demands of Krixo. They will know my strength and my song… they will be more and they will take their rightful place in the galaxy…_

Mating with Krixo was a duty born out of her own fundamental drive to reproduce. There was no love, only necessity and the overwhelming desire to fulfill her niche in the evolution of Leviathan. Neresa allowed herself to think back to the time when there was more than just the compulsion to breed, to the time when there was love and companionship. That time was so long ago that it had almost been forgotten; the Reapers had brought so much more than destruction. They had also destroyed her dreams and her ability to choose her fate.

_Who is Neresa? I am the mother of Leviathan, the bearer of the future… had I been more? Leviathan had once been more than war and destruction… I can almost remember, almost feel it. There had been more than controlling others thoughts, there was once sharing of ideas and beauty… yes, beauty. There was once harmony and learning. I remember… I once belonged to a clan of others, we were caretakers of our worlds and their leaders chose to open themselves to us freely. We were to forge a new fate and provide a new destiny. Then the Reapers came and destroyed all that we had worked for and created. They drove us into extinction and the others into warlike drones, to become what is now known as rachni. We once thrived together and I was to usher in a new harmony for our two species, to be the mother of something new and beautiful…_

In the time before the harvest, Neresa had been young and her mother had imprinted her own free spirit on her daughter. Her clan was not the most powerful and they had chosen to be the caretakers of the species that were under them. The minds of the others had been colorful and filled with song and a spirit that was welcoming to the Leviathan. In her youth, Neresa had found it all beautiful and fulfilling. She had been selected to inherit the position of custodian of the species; there was no need for dominance or the power struggle that seemed to consume the other clans. Her protectorates were the precursors of the rachni and in her time were committed to evolving with Leviathan and finding a balance between the species.

_Gone, they are all gone now. I failed to remember my heritage and was consumed by the will of Krixo and Lesaro. I felt the drive to create new life and I will not fail again. I have strength and my own will has returned. My destiny will be fulfilled and we will be great again. My children will share my memories and will know more than devastation. We must be more; we must have unity of mind, a melding of spirit and strength through our evolution. That is how we will thrive and take back what we have lost…_

The song of the ancient rachni started to come back into her mind. With her focus on herself and her future, she was able to catch glimpses of the long forgotten melodies and rhythms of her dependents. She missed the beauty and complexity of the rachni and of her clan. They had shared so much and both species had grown together as a result, until the time of the harvest and the arrival of the Reapers. The Reapers brought destruction and extinction. They had no music or tones, only confusion and colorless thoughts of domination. She had been told to leave her home and reach out to other Leviathans, to be the mother of her species and to take her tribe's history into the future with her. With reluctance and sorrow, Neresa set out into the stars and away from everything that she had known. She had drifted for many years, not hearing the call of any of her kind until a faint whisper reached out to her. A strong mind, clear of indoctrination; it was that of Krixo and she was drawn to it.

_We lost so much during the time of the Reapers and only now do we have a chance to rise again. I will not fail a second time. I will select the strongest of my children and I will imprint my memories and will on them. I am more than Krixo's mate and more than Lesaro's vengeance… I am Neresa and I am the future of Leviathan, I am the key to our destiny and the bringer of our survival…_

* * *

Dr. Michel, Miranda and Xen were all watching the monitor when Dr. Ann Bryson-Vega's vital signs changed from stable to PEA arrest. Ann's heart had stopped and just as quickly as the warning lights gave their alarm, Dr. Michel and Miranda rushed into the hospital room that had been home to both of the Vegas.

"Code Blue," Dr. Michel called into her omni-tool and then was at Ann's side running scans on the collapsed form that was slumped on the bathroom floor.

Feeling useless, but afraid to leave, Miranda hovered over Ann and Dr. Michel. Seeing Ann's frail but pregnant body slumped on the floor with blood gushing from her head was shocking to the usually composed woman. "What is going on doctor? How can I help?"

"I need space Ms. Lawson. Let me tend to Dr. Bryson-Vega and then answer your questions." Dr. Michel continued with her evaluation and did not pay further attention to Miranda.

Feeling a hand on her arm tugging at her to leave the room, Miranda looked to see Xen and followed her out and back to the monitoring station. As they were leaving, a team was coming in to help the doctor. Miranda felt numb and hated not being useful. _She will be alright... Everything is going to be okay... She looked so helpless and small… There was so much blood… What about the baby?... Damn it, stop this now Miranda… Dr. Michel will help her… I need to do something, anything!_

Seeing the concern on Miranda's face and not being one to wait, Xen looked to her human counterpart and decided to make a suggestion, "Miranda, we should find out how many people were actually under the influence of those orbs. We had teams standing by and I would like to know who and where the people under the control of Leviathan are and what they had access to."

Trying to focus on what Xen had just said, Miranda's brain was slowly switching gears to go from helplessness to action, "Yes… Yes, Xen that is an excellent idea." She walked over to an open computer terminal and keyed in her ID and password and started pouring over various fields that she was querying.

Similarly, Xen took up station at another terminal and entered her own search parameters. Both women were quiet and focused on the data that was scrolling before them.

Dr. Michel was not happy with the results of her scans and frowned at what her omni was displaying. Ann had been 30 weeks into her pregnancy when her body gave out. The constant control by Leviathan paired with the sudden freedom from it, the lack of self-care and the pregnancy had placed one too many stresses on her body. The result of all of this was a severe intracranial hemorrhage that was bleeding into her brainstem, multisystem organ failure and cardiopulmonary arrest. _Hang in there, Ann._ She made a few more adjustments and then called to one of the nurses standing next to her. "We need to act quickly. Her baby is in distress and we need to do an emergency C-section… now. Get the incubator ready and start prepping Dr. Bryson-Vega."

No one had come or gone from the hospital room for over an hour and Miranda could no longer take the waiting. Even with her own tasks to consider, she was having a hard time focusing and her thoughts kept going back to the woman that she had come to call a friend. "Xen, I need you to continue with this. I'm going to check in and see what's going on."

Xen nodded and continued on with her work, "I will inform you once I have all of the results. Go check on Dr. Bryson-Vega and be confident that I will get the answers to what happened." She was much more content to dive into data and get results than deal with the uncertainty of emotions and loss. They were all too familiar to the quarian and only would serve to bring up suppressed memories and feelings that she worked meticulously at hiding. She had seen her own family destroyed during a geth attack when she had been a teenager and since that time, was constantly driven to focus on the offensive – it was one of the traits that had made her an admiral and so dangerous to the geth.

The scene that Miranda encountered was horrifying. The medics were setting up what looked like an incubator and Dr. Michel was making an incision into the abdomen of Ann with a laser scalpel. The incision had been sterilized and all but Ann's pregnant belly was visible and had been prepped for surgery. A few cuts, a tearing sound and then Dr. Michel was holding something that was small, bloody and alien-like.

"Whaa…whaa," The shrieks coming from the newborn filled the hospital room. Neither of the baby's parents were able to hear the cries coming from their son. Miranda though could hear them and felt each one strike at her heart. _I failed… I failed you Ann…_

Ann's baby continued crying as Dr. Michel cut the umbilical cord and handed the very small, premature baby to a woman waiting to clean it up and place it in the incubator. Dr. Michel finished delivering the placenta and started to sanitize Ann's body. She looked tired and her eyes wore a pained expression, but her touches were precise and delicate. When she was finished, she looked to another nurse and nodded, "You can turn off the life-support now. Please finish cleaning up Dr. Bryson-Vega and make her presentable."

The young woman answered, "Yes, doctor. We will make sure everything is taken care of."

"Thank you, Vanessa. I need to check on the baby and on Lieutenant Vega." Dr. Michel turned her back on the body of Ann Bryson-Vega and focused instead on her newly born son.

"What? Why are you turning off life-support?" Miranda almost sounded frantic, even though she knew what was happening. "Doctor, you can't give up on her… she has too much to live for."

Dr. Michel made sure that the baby was doing okay and then refocused her attention to Miranda, "Ms. Lawson, there wasn't anything that I could do. She was already dead by the time we arrived to help her. The best I could do for her was to give her child a chance." Dr. Michel moved closer and reached out to try to console Miranda, "I am so sorry for your loss."

Quickly pulling away from Dr. Michel, Miranda's voice cracked slightly, "No, we were going to help her. This can't be…" Miranda gave up trying to hold in her tears and brought her hands to her face to attempt to hide her emotions from any onlookers.

"We did everything we could for her. Her body just couldn't take all of the stress that it was put under." Dr. Michel knew that Miranda was feeling guilty and was blaming herself for something that she had no control over. "Ms. Lawson, I need to tend to the baby and also to Lieutenant Vega. This is not your fault."

Approaching the remains of Dr. Ann Bryson-Vega, Miranda reached out to touch her friend's lifeless hand. The flesh was cold and stiff and Miranda's eye was drawn to Ann's wedding ring that was still on her finger. Trying to be as gentle as possible, she pried off the gold ring and placed it in her pocket. _I will make sure that your son gets this. I will watch over him for you. Ann… I am so sorry that I didn't do more. _She bowed her head slightly and said her final goodbye.

* * *

The huge, unconscious form of James Vega looked almost peaceful in the hospital bed. Miranda had barely noticed the sterile feeling of the room until now. The slight smell of antiseptic, the artificial lights and the whiteness of the room, it was a stark contrast to what she was feeling. She inhaled deeply to help muster the courage to face Lt. Vega. "Please wake him up… he needs to know what happened."

Dr. Michel nodded and administered something to help bring James out of his slumber. "It will take a few minutes and he's going to be very disorientated. Ms. Lawson, I will monitor his recovery from outside and be ready if you need me."

Miranda was filled with pain and feelings of guilt over the death of Ann. _If only I had spoken to Shepard sooner or had confronted her about her behavior. I should've known there was something much deeper going on than just her pregnancy._ She would not allow herself to cry anymore and wanted to appear strong when she talked to James. Her throat burned and her eyes kept threatening to fill with tears as she looked at the incubator holding what was left of her friend, her son.

"Ooo, my head… Ann? Where am I?" James Vega was slowly regaining consciousness and he found that the light in the room was just a bit too bright for his eyes… and his head hurt more than any hangover he had experienced. "Is anyone there?"

"I'm here, Lieutenant." Miranda stepped closer to James and noticed that he was squinting and trying to focus on her. She punched in a few keys into her omni-tool and lowered the lights in the room.

The darker room helped slightly and James was able to make out the form of Miranda Lawson in front of him. "Miranda? Where is Ann? Am I in a hospital?" He felt a deep panic sink into his gut as he looked around the room.

"Yes, James, you are in a hospital. James, I have something that I need to tell you…" Miranda was cut off by the crying coming from the baby in the incubator.

"Is that my son? Is he okay?" James was drawn to the infant's cries and knew that something was wrong. "Where is Ann?"

"He is going to be alright. He was premature, but Dr. Michel thinks that he will be okay. He's going to need to stay in the hospital for a little bit, but he is not in any danger now." Her eyes were also drawn to the child and the burning feeling returned to her throat as she realized that she needed to tell James that his wife had died.

"I'm a father…" James moved to try and get up, but his strength hadn't yet returned. He felt a sudden euphoria as he looked over at his son, but it was quickly replaced with a sense of fright. "Miranda, where is Ann?"

"I am so sorry, James…" Miranda was having a hard time coming up with any words that would lighten the impact of her friend's death. "There were complications… James, Ann died…"

"What? No!... Miranda, that is not funny!" A wave of nausea hit him and he could tell by the look on Miranda's face that she was not joking. "I don't understand…"

The scientist in Miranda that always acted as a safety net for her started to take over. "What is the last thing that you remember?"

The question caught him off guard and he was struggling with his own reaction of learning about the fate of his wife and his new found fatherhood. "I was having breakfast with Ann. She was looking sick and I asked her if she was okay. I had made her _huevos rancheros_, it was her favorite…" The realization that he could never make her breakfast again seemed like a false, distant thing that he was not capable of focusing on.

"Do you remember her giving you anything… like jewelry or something decorative?"

"What?" The question didn't seem to make any sense to James, but it triggered a memory, "Yes, she gave me a worry stone to carry around. I kept it in my pocket, for luck."

"Do you still have it? I need to see it… please." There was desperation in Miranda's voice.

James struggled to sit up in bed and then reached in his pocket and pulled out the stone. James remembered that he thought it was almost hypnotic when he first saw it and that it seemed to draw him in. "What is this thing? It's more than just a stone, isn't it?"

Miranda nodded and sat down next to James Vega and started telling him about Leviathan and what had actually happened. Miranda could see the shock set in to his expression as he learned of the horror of what his wife had gone through. When she had finished, they both sat together in silence.

"Whaa… whaa…" The crying of the James's son brought both back to the here and now.

"I need to check on Lt. Vega and the baby." Dr. Michel had quietly returned to the room. She went to the baby first and checked the monitors attached to the incubator and then scanned James. "I am so sorry for the loss of Dr. Bryson-Vega." Dr. Michel gave the Lieutenant a solemn nod and then lightly touched his shoulder.

Choking on his tears, James was having a hard time digesting everything. "Doc, Miranda said that you saved the life of my son… thank you."

"I am sorry that I could not do more." Dr. Michel felt the weight of the day on her, it had been emotionally draining and she had done her best to stay focused on her patients. She hated losing anyone, especially when they were pregnant. Thinking again about the baby, she was reminded that she did not know what to call him. "Do you have a name picked out for him?"

The doctor's question took him back to the discussion that he and Ann had about what to call their son, "Charles, his name is Charles Garrett Vega. Can I hold him?"

"He needs to stay inside the confines of the incubator, but you can reach in and touch him. Miranda, can you help me get Lt. Vega up?" The trio approached the small baby and his father held his breath as he saw his son for the first time.

James reached his hand in to touch the head of Charles, his son. His hand was larger than the baby's head and he looked so small and helpless. "Papa is here for you, Charlie… Papa loves you."

* * *

Thea awoke with the sick feeling of panic and anxiety, but not with the same intensity of the past few weeks. Her bed felt soft and familiar and she could feel the comforting form of her bondmate pressed up against her. The warmth radiating off of Aria's body and knowing that she was there helped ground Thea and allowed her the smallest hint of self-control and normalcy. _Breathe…_ She could feel Aria move slightly and knew that she was not fully asleep either.

Since the violation of her mind, Thea had unconsciously pulled back from Aria. She started sleeping in a nightgown and limited the amount of physical contact between them. Thea was caught up in the memory of being used as a puppet for another's desires and was powerless to stop it. Fear stopped her from reaching out to her bondmate and an almost self-loathing for what she had done while under the influence of Leviathan_. I will not let Aria suffer for what I have done and I will not open her up to that monster's mind._

For Aria's part, she refused to hide herself in bedclothes and made sure to give Thea an eyeful of her body at every opportunity. _You will not push me away, Thea Tevos. You are __**my**__ bondmate and I will not be fucking afraid of some cowardly creature. It will pay dearly._

Tevos was so afraid of hurting her lover and letting that same violation happen to Aria, that she was hesitant to do anything that would cause Aria to want to meld with her. Aria had been patient, but Thea could tell that her limits were also being pushed. _I can't lose her… and I can't let that thing touch her either. _She closed her eyes and thought about their last time that they bonded, the oneness of their beings, the comfort in knowing each other and the ability to fully fill and satisfy the other's needs. She felt a familiar warmth start to burn between her legs and she gasped slightly. _I must not be afraid anymore. I miss her and she is right here. Thea, trust Aria… it is okay to let her in._

"Are you alright?" The sleepy voice of Aria whispered to Thea as she reached over to wrap her arm around her bondmate. The nightmares were nightly, but the intensity of them seemed to be getting better. "You are not indoctrinated Thea... I promise that you won't hurt me by melding with me." _That fucking thing was in her mind… it will pay for what it did to Thea and what it's done to us._ She tried to push the anger back, but she was still upset by the violation and the implications that it had made her live through.

The closeness of Aria felt good, it made Thea long for Aria's touch – both physical and mental. She held the hand that was now firmly grasping her and started to direct it to her breast. _I won't hurt her…_

Fully awake now and anxious to caress her lover, Aria moved in and quickly accepted the invitation of intimacy with Thea. She flipped her over on her back and began kissing Thea's neck, all the while feeling her bondmate's nipples harden through her bedclothes. "Are you sure?" Aria said in a raspy and needy tone.

There was no need for thought, Thea longed for the touch of Aria. Her body warmed again at the realization of their impending intimacy and she could feel wetness and burning between her legs. "I want you, Aria… more than you can possibly know."

"Oh, I will know, Love… I will know everything, but first things first." Aria was not gentle in removing Thea's gown. She used her biotics to rip it to shreds, thus ensuring that it would not be on her lover's body again.

"Ahh… please don't stop…" Thea closed her eyes and her body rose to meet Aria's touches. She found her lover's lips and used her tongue to help pull Aria's mouth into her own. Her left hand found the sensitive spot on Aria's crest and she massaged it relentlessly, while her right hand groped at Aria's tight ass. "Aria…"

Aria pushed Thea down against the pillows of their bed and looked her over with a predatory gaze. She drank in the naked figure of her lover as if she had been denied an element crucial for life. It had been far too long for Aria to be without her own needs being met and for her to be so emotionally spent over what Leviathan had done. To Aria's delight, Thea's legs parted and allowed a full view of her azure. The wetness glistened and teased Aria until she dove in to find her bondmate's most sensitive and receptive bundle of nerves. She greedily lapped up all of Thea and felt the presence of her lover's mind start to reach out to join with hers. _Finally…_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: For those that are Aria fans, I wrote this one for you (us)! Thanks to everyone for their continued feedback - I really love it and enjoy sharing this story with you. Special thanks also go to Bebus - he really helped me augment the chapter, especially with what Aria is going through - so Bebus, I owe you fish and chips!_

_I hope you all enjoy and please leave me a review, PM, favorite or follow! Thanks for reading!_

Chapter 12: Fury and Fortitude

Lesaro approached the moon of Palaven and to his delight, saw the turian fleet parading before him as if giving him the fear and respect he was due. The warships filled his lust and desire in a way that nothing else had since the Reapers had been defeated.

_They are waiting for me to lead them, to command them and bring them to victory. My victory… It is so close now. I can see those brutes burning and their planet collapse into nothingness. I am the one to wield these weapons and their power…_

Through Krixo's orbs, the senior Leviathan had readied the turians for Lesaro's influence and control. He had directed them to summon their fleets and prepare to engage the krogan on Tuchanka. With the arrival of Lesaro, the control would change to the Krixo's general. It was now Lesaro's time to use his mind and exert control over the turians that were awaiting him. War was their cause now, the leaders on Palaven were Lesaro's to command and their resources were his to control.

_Nothing will stand in my way. I have been given the ultimate war machines and I will use their might to destroy those that stand against our voice and our rule. Leviathan will rise and I am the hand of victory that will deliver such wonders to Krixo…_

The ships seemed to call to him and he felt elated at the sheer number of the vessels that were encircling the planet. All of those weapons for him to control. Now he only needed to direct them to a target, one that would be annihilated once he arrived with his new armada. Thanks to the work of Krixo, the minds of the turiarns were focused on war and military command. Lesaro could easily take control, for he found traits in the turians that seemed to be like him: following the chain of command, a militaristic code and a drive to win. The turians seemed like the perfect vessel to issue in the new era… the era of Leviathan.

_These turians have such power… Their fleet is not matched by any other in the galaxy… Their glorious weapons are just waiting for a worthy target and I have one such for them. To victory and glory! To the extinction of those that will not follow the new power in the galaxy… Oh such beauty there will be as the krogan burn and are driven from existence. I am their death and the turians are my blade…_

The voice in his mind started to settle in and add to his own confidence. It agreed with the use of the weapons and in crushing the krogan. But it also started to whisper other ideas too. The voice stroked the growing ego of the Leviathan and told him everything that he wanted to hear.

_Lesaro was made to lead. All should follow Lesaro and bow to his superiority. Strike down those that stand in your way. You are strong and fierce and should forge the future of Leviathan. The ghosts of the past should be ignored… You are the destiny of all. Wage your war, but then use your forces for greater glory. You are the galaxy's might… This will be the era of Lesaro…_

Filled with a confidence and drive that he had never had before, Lesaro used his ability to indoctrinate the fleet before him. Coordinates were set for Tuchanka and the massive armada started making its way to the mass relay that would guide the power hungry Leviathan to its destination.

_Tuchanka… Lesaro is coming for you… Fear me and my fury… War is upon you… You that are unsuspecting and will fall easily… Lesaro's destiny has begun…_

* * *

With whispers of the union still echoing through her mind and enjoying the lingering closeness of her bond with Tevos, Aria woke up feeling renewed and in-touch with her lover. The dark cloud of uncertainty that had been hanging over them was gone and in its stead was a euphoria that seemed to radiate from within both of them. She ran her hand over the curves of her lover's body and allowed herself to enjoy the feeling. _I'll keep you safe, Love… You never have to hide your mind from me… I will always be your strength, you damn, beautiful woman…_

Looking around the room, Aria tried to assess the time. In her passion, she had misplaced her omni-tool and she did not feel like getting up yet to find it. Sunlight was sneaking in through the cracks in the room's blinds and she could tell that it was late afternoon. They had managed to spend the entire night and most of the day in bed together, embracing eternity and then passing out from exhaustion. Aria looked at the sleeping form of her lover with a renewed and complete understanding of everything that she had been feeling and putting herself through. She also knew that Tevos too would feel the same about her. With all of the emotions that both had been harboring, their bond had been deep, so deep that they had completely merged beings in order to face what the other was experiencing: fear, anger, helplessness, desire and love. _You know me and I know you… I will never allow any fucking monster to come between us again…_

In all her years, Aria was never able to truly open herself to anyone in this way or wanted to. She always maintained control during the melds she chose to share and erected some type of wall as a shield. Now with Tevos, none was needed or desired. As much as the two were different, they were also very much the same and each was better because of the other. Such a realization used to scare Aria a bit, to really let someone in and to give up her control of what they saw in her and be totally one within a meld. Tevos never judged her and had never violated her trust, which allowed Aria to continually lower her wall and open more of herself up to her lover. Until the violation by Leviathan, both kept some sort of defense from the other. Now those defenses were gone, Aria's brutality and Tevos's politics neither needed to hide what they were from the other. Once the last barrier was shed, their souls touched and an unbreakable union was formed. _Your being is intoxicating and I will never grow tired of it… You continually make me whole and no fucking Leviathan will make us doubt each other again…_

As peaceful as her soul felt, when Aria tried to stretch she found her body to be sore and in need of food. Tevos was nestled against her, with her head resting on Aria's shoulder and her arm spread out across her body, encompassing her. The rate of their breathing was in harmony as the effects of the bond were wearing off. Aria felt content and whole again, reconnecting with her bondmate and knowing her mind helped to push away all the angst, fear and denial of the last few days. She greedily took in the sight of her sleeping lover and felt the comfort of Thea's body pressed into her own. _I love this woman… That fucking thing will never have her again… _She closed her eyes again, but just as she did, her stomach rumbled and demanded that she no longer overlook her basic need for food. _Fucking stomach…_

Not able to contain the pangs of hunger or the stiffness of her muscles, Aria started moving Tevos off of her and assuming a sitting position on the bed. She lightly brushed Thea's cheek with her fingertips, outlining each of her facial tattoos. Satisfied that she had not woken her lover, she quietly made her way to their shower and dressing room. The hot water and steam felt good on her sore muscles and she took a little longer than she had first intended. Clean and dressed, Aria was ready to address her desire for food. _What to eat? Hmm… seafood… fish and chips… yes, that is what I want and a walk to get it will help to loosen me up._

Returning to her bedroom and the sleeping asari, now curled up in their covers, Aria moved to kiss her lightly. She did not want to leave without first telling Thea, so she decided to initiate a shallow sleep meld to share with her lover where she was going. Normally, Aria would have hesitated to make such an invasion, but now, it seemed just a natural part of their communication. Her mind touched Thea's and she could see that she was dreaming. For once, her dreams were peaceful and calming, not the recent ones filled with terror and invasion. _I'm going out for food, Love and I'm going to take a few of my men with me. Rest and I'll be back soon._

* * *

The fish and chips had hit the spot, but more importantly, Aria noticed a bar that she passed on her way to the restaurant that was filled with all sorts of aliens: krogan, turian, salarian, elcor, volus asari and of course, human. She looked at the two bored krogans that were standing watch over her and evil grin formed on her lips. "Boys, it's time to blow off some steam. Prak, you are buying the first round!"

The bar was no Afterlife, but then nothing ever was. It was seedy enough to make Aria feel at home though. There was a line that wrapped around the block, but that was for others to wait in. _I am Aria T'Loak, lines wait for me! _She walked straight to the front door, gave the bouncer a look that spoke 'Don't Fuck With Aria' and walked in. There was a steady beat being broadcasted, Aria recognized it as human techno. Wafts of smoke rose to the ceiling and hung in a large cloud over every part of the neon lit dance floor and bar. Bodies of all shapes, colors and sizes were gyrating to the beat that was being played. In the corner was a mechanical elcor that was currently being ridden by a volus. To Aria's amusement, there was a large group of volus cheering on their friend and seeming all too eager to be thrown from the back of the elcor. Aria happily watched the scene, quickly scanned the area for any noticeable threats and then found the table that she would claim as hers.

Turning to her bodyguards and pointing at the mechanical elcor, Aria sarcastically commented, "What do you think… should I have one of those put in Afterlife?"

"Ha… It would be funny to see volus flying about the bar." Prak laughed at the idea and thought about a few other creatures that he would like to see being thrown off a mechanical elcor.

The two hulking krogan that shadowed Aria's every move were on alert, but each had been with her since before the Reaper War and knew her style and expectations. They made sure that the area was secure and that no one that was deemed a nuisance would bother the Pirate Queen.

In no time, the word spread that the Queen of Omega was holding court at the _Jewel of Irune_. The owner, a volus named Cero, was so overly excited that he pulled out the best ryncol and arranged for the sexiest dancers to keep Aria entertained. He sat at her table and through his breather, offered continual compliments and refreshments to the Aria and anyone that would listen to him boast. "Haaaa…I have the best of everything here! See… Haaaa… Anything that you want, Cero can get… Haaaa… "

For Aria's part, she accepted the free hospitality and allowed herself sometime to push out the stress of the past week. The ryncol hit the spot and the half-naked asari were easy on the eyes, but her thoughts kept going back to the only woman that she really loved, Thea Tevos. Aria still kept thinking about her lover's naked body and how she would look dancing and shaking her ass to the beat of the music. A warm feeling spread through her body at the thought, one not born of ryncol. She lost track of time and drank too much, but she realized that she missed Thea and that the bar wasn't what she needed to blow off steam. It was the svelte form of her bondmate, her amazingly strong spirit and her overwhelming love that Aria yearned for.

Rising from her chair, Aria looked at her guards and nodded. "Time to go… I've got something special waiting for me."

"Haaa… Ms. T'Loak, don't go yet! Haaaa… More ryncol? Haaa… I can get more dancers for you! Don't leave!" Cero was desperate to keep his most famous customer at his bar, but Aria was set on leaving.

The bar was spinning slightly and the smoke filled room felt stifling, Aria quickly made her way to the door and to the cool, London air. It was misting outside, but the moisture and cold felt good after the stale air of the bar. "Prak, get your ass over here!" Aria was swaying slightly and wanted the krogan to steady her for the walk home.

"Boss… we can get a skycab," the krogan offered.

"No! I'm fucking walking and you are making sure that I get home… now!"

* * *

Not able to sleep, Liara looked at the empty space in her bed and immediately thought of Shepard and how much she missed her bondmate. Their apartment was quiet and empty without her and served as a reminder of the separate paths they were both currently taking. She hated the loneliness and the uncertainty that they both were facing, apart. The news of Ann's death hit her harder than she thought possible and guilt settled in the pit of her stomach. The loss of a friend had not been something that Liara needed to deal with since the end of the Reaper War. Thoughts of her own fear and loss crept back into her mind. _I cannot think like this. This will not help Shepard fight Leviathan and it will not help me either. She will come home to me… she promised._

Hoping to concentrate on something else, Liara decided to get up and check on the Shadow Broker data feeds in her office. She pulled off the warm covers of her bed, sat up and swung her feet down until they found the softness of the carpet. A light stir and a kick from her daughter reminded her that she was never truly alone anymore. The realization brought a bit of comfort and she closed her eyes, reached out with her thoughts and focused on the developing mind of her child. Colors, rich and vibrant were the first images that appeared in her mind, and then a sense of trust and love started to fill her. Liara stroked her stomach and enjoyed the embrace with her child. _I feel your strength in her, Shepard._ She could not stop herself from smiling at the thought of her daughter and her bondmate. She suddenly felt warm and comforted.

Liara inhaled deeply and allowed herself to fully take in everything that she was sensing from her daughter. The exchange helped to center her and remove the sadness and fear that had been bubbling up when she first awoke_. I love you Little One… You give me hope and strength… I will focus on that and on you… my Little One._ She gave her stomach a final rub, pulled her mind back to the present and headed for her study.

Her connections as the Shadow Broker did not fill her with much optimism. The turian fleets were starting to amass around Palaven and appeared to be gearing up for a very large exercise, one that Liara knew the target of. _I will need to inform Wrex... He will not be happy._ She was also not sure of how much her own government was being impacted by Leviathan. Tevos could not remember what she had done during her time under the control of Leviathan and she had access to every tier of the Matriarchy. The thought frightened her and made her think of her father, who was currently heading back to Thessia and her place in the Matriarchy. _I have delayed too long… I must head to Thessia and soon._

The news was very disturbing and the implications of another war were even more daunting. Liara looked at the chrono display on her terminal, it was currently 03:12 A.M. and she felt the need to do something with the information she was reviewing. She typed in a few commands to her QEC and then readied herself for an answer.

It took a few minutes, but the large, hulking form of her old squad mate finally appeared, "Haa… Liara? Is that you?" The rumbling sound of Urdnot Wrex came through the QEC loud and clear. "What can I do for you?"

"Hello, Wrex." Liara's mood lightened at the sight of her friend and in the warmth in his voice. "I wish I was calling for pure social reasons, but I have some news and wanted to make sure that you got it first hand from me."

The krogan shook his head and then looked away, "Bakara, it's Liara and I think you will need to hear whatever she has to say." He waited for Bakara to join him and then returned his attention to the image of Liara.

"Greetings, Liara." Bakara addressed the asari and then looked over Liara and scratched her headplate. "How are you doing? This news must not be good if you are giving it to us while still in your nightgown."

Forgetting that she had just climbed out of bed, the idea of speaking to Wrex and Bakara while still wearing her yellow nightgown brought a smile to her lips. _Shepard would give me such grief about this…_ "Unfortunately, it is very important. I was looking over the newest reports from Palaven and it appears they are preparing to launch an invasion. After what Shepard discovered of the Council's plans and the recent happenings with Leviathan, I can only surmise that the target in mind is Tuchanka."

Wrex's stance immediately changed, as he stood fully erect and flexed his muscles. He let out a slow growl that turned into words, "We will be ready for the turians and Leviathan."

"That is truly unfortunate news." Bakara's eyes seemed to fill with sadness, "Another war will not help our people, Wrex. It will only set us on a backwards path."

Trying to offer some hope, Liara addressed the pair, "We have a plan set in motion. I would rather not discuss it over comms, but there are resources from Omega that are being made available to the krogan and Shepard is currently with some of our old friends."

Wrex understood, "Are you staying on Earth?"

"No, I was supposed to leave for Thessia a week ago, but was delayed due to the Councilor's… _illness_. She is on the mend and we will be leaving very soon."

Stepping forward, Bakara looked directly into what would be Liara's eyes, "Thank you, Liara. You and Commander Shepard have always been true friends to the krogan. We will do our best to prepare our people and limit the amount of casualties."

Quickly adding in his comments, Wrex took on a sarcastic tone, "Yeah… and thank Aria too. I'm sure this will cost us a few favors, but if Omega is involved then I know how Aria works and it will be worth her asking price."

Liara continued, "I think that you will find that Aria has as much hatred for Leviathan as you do, Wrex. I think that seeing them defeated will be enough."

Giving a full bellied, krogan sized laugh, Wrex corrected Liara, "Seeing Leviathan 'suffering' and defeated will be enough... maybe."

Ever the diplomat and the mother, Bakara took Wrex's arm and stood with her husband, "We will let you get back to sleep now Liara. Please stay in contact with us and thank you again."

"You will know when Aria's gifts arrive and I will send you any information that I can. Stay well." Liara took one last look at the two krogan standing before her and then pressed a button to end the comm feed.

Liara still needed to make another call, but her body demanded that she both use the bathroom and eat something… something spicy.

* * *

Aria's head was spinning slightly and her body felt a warm, numbness as she stumbled into her apartment. "Thea? Thea, baby… where are you? And where is the fucking light switch…. Ouch! Whose idea was it to put a fucking table there?" Aria grabbed her leg as she banged into various pieces of furniture; it had been a while since she had gotten this drunk and had to navigate the apartment in the dark. She made her way to the only light that was on, the light coming from Thea's office.

Looking away from the QEC and the caller on the other end, Thea Tevos rolled her eyes at her bondmate. She kept her voice calm and even, "I thought you were going out for food, not shots of ryncol?"

"I did get food… fish and chips. It was fucking delicious. But then the boys and I saw a bar across from the restaurant and there was a ruckus from some brawling krogan going on. I thought it would be fun to blow off some steam…" Aria stumbled closer to Thea and gave her a very sloppy kiss, while her hands went for Thea's breasts.

Thea gently pushed her intoxicated bondmate away, "Aria, please… NOT NOW! I am on an important call." The words sounded harsh, but her face was filled with amusement at her lover's condition.

Suddenly aware of the holo display of Liara T'Soni, Aria gave her a devilish smile and reached again for Tevos. "Liara, why are you both looking so damned serious?" Rejected again by her lover, Aria instead pulled a chair next to Thea and slumped down into it.

Not knowing if she should apologize or laugh at Aria's behavior, Thea decided to turn her attention back to Liara and her news of Leviathan. Acting on instinct, Thea reached out and placed her hand on top of Aria's. "Please continue, Liara… I am sorry for the interruption."

Smiling at the two asari that she had come to think of as sisters, Liara decided to let Aria off the hook, "It is understandable and looks like Aria is getting ready for a reunion with my father."

It was Aria's turn to laugh, "Aethyta! Bring on that old broad and a couple bottles of ryncol and we will definitely have a party. That is one Matriarch that I am happy to know."

Tevos turned her attention to her bondmate, "Well you might just get your chance... Liara reminded me that we need to be heading back to Thessia. We need to see what is going on there and see if…" The word caught in Thea's throat and she used all her composure to spit it out, "Leviathan has spread its influence to our homeworld."

Hearing her struggle momentarily with her words, Aria squeezed her bondmate's hand. Even intoxicated, she was still in tuned with Thea's emotions and was quick to offer support.

Feeling her lover's strength and her warmth, Tevos regained her composure and looked back at the holo. "Liara, you still have not told me the real reason for your early morning call… what is going on?"

"It is as we feared… Leviathan is using its powers to summon the turian fleets around Palaven. According to my information, it appears that the turians are preparing for war and we all know their target."

As one voice, both Aria and Tevos spoke their answer, "Tuchanka…"

"Yes, I fear that you are both correct. I have informed Wrex and Bakara and let them know to expect help from Omega. They are going to do what they can to minimize any krogan losses, but it will be hard to avoid an all-out war if the turians attack. I don't think that the Council authorizing the turians aggressions will be enough to stop the galaxy from picking sides and the krogan have never been popular."

Lowering her gaze and feeling guilty about her part in the plans to attack Tuchanka, Tevos found it hard to look at Liara's reaction, "I see…"

Quick to support her lover, Aria took Thea's face in her hands, "This is **not** your fault… It is Leviathan's doing and we are going to do our part to fucking stop it. Right, Liara."

Not missing a beat, Liara confirmed Aria's statement, "Yes… Thea, I did not want to upset you and I do not blame you for any of this. I could not sleep and felt like I needed to share this with you both. I also wanted to make plans for our departure for Thessia."

"Thank you both, but I cannot help but feel guilty for what I did. Liara, you can count on us to help in whatever manner we are able. I agree that we need to be leaving for Thessia as soon as possible. We will be able to meet you at the docks by late morning. Your father took the Destiny Ascension back to Thessia… we can use the Council's ship, the Midnight Star to transport us."

"That would be most appreciated. I will see you both then and we can further discuss the plans for fighting Leviathan."

The thought of Leviathan still did not sit well with Aria. She had a lot of pent up anger and very little outlet to deal with her gut reaction to the creature, "I can't wait to kill that fucking beast! Never again… it will never again take hold of my family, damn it!"

Feeling better knowing that Aria and Thea would be with her, Liara started to think about all she need to do before she would meet the pair at the ship. She nodded her agreement and prepared to end the call, "Until later, I need to get everything ready. I will see you both then in a few hours. Take care of each other."

"We will…"

* * *

The last task for Liara was the one she most anticipated; her call to Shepard. She knew that the Normandy was running silently and that Shepard had probably not yet learned of Ann's death. Before making the call, Liara stood in front of her mirror and made sure that she looked put together and self-assured. The roundness of her belly seemed to have grown and she smiled again at the memory of the bond with her daughter. She was ready to talk to Shepard and was eager to see her bondmate. Liara walked into her office, activated the QEC and waited patiently for the image of Shepard to appear.

As the smiling face of her lover came into view, Liara felt both relief and yearning. "Hello, Love… How is it being back on the Normandy?"

Shepard seemed to flinch at the mention of the Normandy and instead focused on the woman in front of her, "Liara, I've missed you. How are you and the baby doing?"

Liara could tell that Shepard wasn't telling her something and she started to feel a little worry seep into her thoughts. Instead of staying silent, she decided to address her concerns directly. "I am well and the baby is growing, just as she should. I miss you, but please tell me what is going on? Please, why did you make a face when I brought up the Normandy?"

Taking a quick look around to make sure that she was completely alone, Shepard let out a sigh and then looked at her wife sheepishly, "You know me too well, Liara. It's the Normandy… It's not my ship anymore and it's weird to watch someone else giving the orders. Stupid, I know… but you asked."

A smile formed on Liara's lips, "I wondered how you would do as a passenger. I feel somewhat sorry for Ashley and the rest of the crew. You are not one to sit back and let someone else lead. You must be patient and trust in their talents."

"I know, but everything is so different now. Everyone is just as focused and driven and I know that Ashley is a capable Commander… it's just not what I'm used to. I've always been the one to make the tough calls and give the orders, I've been the one that the crew looked up to and came to with all of their questions. Now I am 'Commander Shepard, The Savior of the Galaxy' and everyone treats me like some untouchable superhero. Liara, I miss just being me."

"You are you and you have always been more than just the Commander of the Normandy. You are the one that is leading the charge again; you are just doing it from a different perspective. Trust me, Love… you could never sit back and direct from the sidelines. It just is not your nature… and I love you for it, even though it often scares me."

Smiling at her wife and grateful for her continued support, Shepard looked lovingly at Liara. "Thanks for the pep talk… you're the only one that I can really open up to like this… but you already know that. Alright, enough of my wounded ego, what is happening on Earth and when are you leaving for Thessia? How are Tevos and Aria doing?"

"We are all leaving later today. Tevos is getting back to herself and Aria, well she is Aria." Liara looked away from her bondmate, knowing that the information about Ann was going to hurt. She gathered her thoughts for a moment and then looked back at Shepard.

"I know that look Liara… it's your turn, what are you not telling me?"

"It's Ann Bryson-Vega… Miranda found a way to interrupt the control that Leviathan had on her. When she did it, there were consequences…"

Shepard tensed up, "What kind of consequences?"

"Shepard, she was under the control of Leviathan for a long time and she was not taking care of herself properly. With all of the stress from Leviathan and from her pregnancy, when the connection stopped, her system did not know how to react. She had a brain bleed and she went into a coma. Dr. Michel needed to perform an emergency C-Section to make sure the baby survived… but she did not." Liara had watched as the color drained from Shepard's image. "I am so sorry to be the one to have to tell you."

Feeling like she took a blow to the gut and being weighed down by the guilt that was taking hold of her; Shepard's eyes went to her feet. She could barely look at her wife, "This is my fault, Liara. I could have done more. We could have intervened and stopped Leviathan before it came to this. How is the baby… and how is James? My god Liara, how will I ever be able to look at him again?"

Wishing that she could be there in person to help support her bondmate, Liara did what she could from a distance. "Please do not do this to yourself. We could not know what Leviathan's effect on Ann would be and we tried to do what was right for more than just Ann. That sounds cold, but we have had to make calls that were equally as horrific. You cannot blame yourself, you can only move forward and make sure that you stop Leviathan. Don't let her death be for nothing. But you already know all this."

Desperate for some good news and hoping for the best, Shepard's mind went to Ann's pregnancy, "What about her baby?"

"His name is Charlie and he seems to be doing well, even though he was premature. Dr. Michel is taking good care of him and so are James and Miranda." Liara offered a smile with the news to help lighten the blow that she knew Shepard was feeling.

Still feeling incredibly guilty about the death of Ann and the part that she played in it, Shepard tried to console herself with the realization that her son had lived and voiced as much, "At least her baby is okay."

"Miranda's research will be crucial in order to carry out your plan. She is going to be the key person on Earth and with the help of Admiral Xen will work with us to coordinate how to stop Leviathan's control galaxy wide."

Hearing the name Xen caused Shepard to make a disapproving face. "The same fanatical Admiral Xen that almost cost the quarian's their living ships. Are you sure that she is the right person for the job?"

Liara kept her answer simple and her expression was one of confidence, "Yes, Xen has worked very closely with Miranda and Miranda speaks very highly of her. I believe that her expertise will be need when we face Leviathan."

Looking over Liara with the Commander's eyes and reading only confidence, Shepard seemed to be satisfied with her wife's answer. "Alright, I will trust you both on this. Liara, please be careful. You and our daughter are what matter most to me. I need to know that you both are going to be okay."

"Know you know how I feel… you mean everything to me and you are off about to fight some unknown creature that can control the minds of others and is looking to start a war between the krogan and the turians."

"That's not quite the same… you are carrying our daughter." Shepard tried to give her wife one of her smiles.

"Don't think that you can play that card. Just make sure that you succeed and that you keep your promise to me – the one where you are here for her birth and to support me through it."

"I remember… and I will do everything in my power to deliver on it. I love you, Liara… more than anything and more than I can ever put into words."

Wanting to remind Shepard that she did know her and her inner being, Liara did her best to reassure her lover, "Well then it is a good thing that I can read your mind and know your thoughts… and Shepard, I love you just as much. Be safe…"

Shepard tried to take in the image of Liara and lingered on her form as long as she could before she answered. "You too and tell Aria that she better keep you safe! Let me know when you get to Thessia."

"Good luck to us both." The image of Shepard faded and Liara did not want to allow herself to think about what her lover was going to be facing. Instead, she finished her packing and got ready to meet Aria and Tevos at the docks.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Special thanks to Bebus for your lovely comments & edits! Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 13: Losses and Gains

Content with how his plans were unfolding, Krixo felt excitement at the future he was creating. The hiding and fear of the Reapers was fading into a distant memory, as more minds were open to him. It had been eons since he felt this alive and in control.

_More, I want more… All of the species of this cycle will know me… Lesaro will destroy those that will not submit… Shepard will be mine… Soon… I can feel it… I will know her again and she will be mine…_

Without warning, Krixo lost his ability to control the mind of the asari Councilor. The loss was not something that he was used to feeling, like suddenly being blinded. He had seen the other asari reach for the orb and then nothing.

_No!... How dare that one tamper with what is mine… I will get her back and the other, Aria, will pay… Tevos will be mine to control again… I will have Tevos kill the meddler… Yes!_

The thought coursed through the giant, as he tried to comfort himself and refocus on the others that he controlled. All those minds and bodies, for him to do with as he pleased; it filled him with a sense of power and purpose. The loss of one mind would ultimately be nothing to him.

_She is nothing… Inconsequential… An insect that I do not need… She served her purpose and I will soon have all asari, thanks to my efforts… _

Settling back into his routine and plotting his future moves, Krixo was not ready when he suddenly lost his connection to Ann and the rest at the laboratories. There was blackness in his mind and then a blinding loss. Something was wrong, something that he had not anticipated. The loss of Ann Bryson-Vega was especially crippling to the beast. She was one of his favorites and provided him with a wealth of information. Now, her mind was gone, no longer his to control and so were the others around her. He felt a sudden void.

_No… How can this be? They are mine… How could they be gone?... That asari is to blame… She knows more than I thought she did… I will have my revenge upon her… Aria…_

Rage filled Krixo as he realized the violation that occurred. He reached out again and tried to find those that had suddenly been stripped from him, but there was only silence. The face of his newest nemesis filled his thoughts as he aimed his anger at the thralls that were currently around him.

_Those that would dare to interfere will pay… with their lives. All shall follow me and be grateful for my influence! Nothing will stand in my way!_

The giant tried to focus himself and when he did, the face of Shepard replaced that of Aria T'Loak. The memory of their first union, when he tasted the strength and self-determination the woman possessed triggered something in him. A yearning ran through Leviathan, as he longed to touch her mind again and control her. He could see her clearly and knew that she would be his destiny.

_Come to me, Shepard… I will know you again… I will wield your power and touch your mind… You will be my human form and together, we will know true power… I will rise from the unknown and take my place among the stars, again…_

Krixo's thoughts became intensely focused on Shepard; she was all that he could picture and with his enormous power used it to reach out and attempt to touch the mind of the one he desired. For just the briefest moment, he felt her.

_Shepard… Come to me… Open yourself up and you will know true power… All will be yours…_

Feeling the presence of Shepard's strong will, Krixo was delighted. A desire unlike anything he knew surged through him, as he felt what the Commander was thinking… A beautiful blue face, with a swollen belly… Longing and melancholy… Then the link was severed, as Shepard pushed him out. A name formed in his thoughts, one that Shepard guarded more than any other…

_Liara_…

* * *

Pacing back-and-forth in her well-appointed cabin that was clearly made for 'important' passengers, Commander Shepard had not expected to feel sadness at her return to the Normandy. To her dismay, she could not shake the feeling that she no longer belonged on the ship that had once been her home. So much had changed since the Reaper War. People looked at her as some kind of hero or worse, a super human. Her friends had moved on with their lives and for the most part, so had she. She had found happiness in her new role as wife and soon to be father with Liara, but being back on the Normandy stirred up all sorts of unresolved feelings. There were ghosts that seemed to haunt her while she was onboard and none so much as the ship's new Commander.

_How the hell am I going to fight Leviathan? We barely know anything about them except that they can control the minds of those around them and through those damn orbs and that they created the Reapers. Shit! They created the damn Reapers! And once again, everyone is looking to me to find a way to stop them. I promised Liara and I mean to keep that promise. Guess it's time to pull another rabbit out of my hat._

The thought of Liara, pregnant and alone added to the weight that Shepard was carrying with her. _I miss you so much, Li. I hate being away from you; you're the best part of me. _Melancholy started setting in and made the Commander feel even more isolated.

A sudden coldness crept across her body and her mind felt like something uninvited was watching her. A whisper seemed to push her thoughts away… _Shepard… Come to me… Open yourself up and you will know true power… All will be yours…_

"No! Get out…" Shepard grabbed her head tightly and pushed the invader from her thoughts. Fear ran through her and her only comfort and hope was what she focused on… _Liara_.

It was gone, but Shepard felt nausea as she realized that the voice had said her wife's name too. _Have I put her in danger? I can't and won't let that thing hurt her! I will fight you with everything that I have in me!_

Feeling unsettled and very vulnerable after the intrusion, Shepard's melancholy was replaced with fear. _That thing will not threaten Liara… or anyone that I love_. She brought up a mental image of her wife and remembered touching the mind of her daughter through Liara. A nervous and sickening feeling settled into the pit of her stomach at the thought of Leviathan controlling either of them. _Never… That will never happen…_ Tears started filling Shepard's eyes and her body started to shake involuntarily. She desperately wanted to hold Liara and touch her mind, to find solace in their love for one another and know that she was safe.

Shepard crossed her room and stood before a mirror hanging on the wall. There were dark bags underneath her green eyes. The reflection staring back looked tired. Though her scars had faded, Shepard could still see them, an ever present reminder of the years of torture that her body had endured. Liara always made the past and the pain seem worthwhile. _You've always believed in me, no matter what. Even when I died, you still did not lose faith in me. I will stop Leviathan, I will find a way. You and our child will be safe… So help me, Li… I will stop them and come home to you… both of you…_

Fear was replaced with determination and a belief and knowing that she would find a way to face and stop Leviathan. Shepard's thoughts were interrupted, as an incoming call announced itself on the comms.

"Commander Shepard…" Ashley's voice sparked Shepard to attention, "There is a Ganar Drace of _Kalros's Vengeance_ that is requesting to speak with you."

"Thanks, Williams" Shepard answered, while shaking herself out of her gloominess. She shook her head and smiled… _Drace is one of Aria's people_… "I know him and I think that he was sent by Aria to help us against Leviathan. I'll be right up."

When Shepard arrived at the CIC, Commander Williams was busy directing her crew. Shepard hung back for a moment to watch how Ash interacted with the members of the Normandy and more importantly, how they reacted to her. _She looks confident and respected, I need to step back and let her lead._ "Commander Williams, I'm ready to take the call from Ganar Drace."

"Hello Commander, please feel free to use my terminal," Ash pointed to a station to the left of the star map and directed her yeoman to connect the call and then went back to her work.

Shepard took her position at the Commander's terminal and waited for Drace.

"Commander Shepard, this is Ganar Drace of _Kalros's Vengeance. _I've got orders from Aria that I'm supposed to 'Kick some Leviathan ass and drive them to hell with the Reapers'. She was very clear about her instructions."

"I bet she was…" Shepard muted the comm and looked to Ash, "Is it okay to give him the coordinates? I think they could help us."

Ashley thought for a moment; she was no fan of Aria's but understood her motivation for wanting to fight Leviathan. "Yes… I'll have my pilot send them right away."

Shepard turned back to Drace, "We are sending you our coordinates, prepare to come along side us. And Drace, I'm going to hold you to Aria's orders too." Shepard laughed as she ended the call. _Damn that Aria… you really don't want to fuck with her_.

The Normandy's pilot's voice came over the comms, "Commander, we are entering Psi Tophet and 2181 Despoina is 4 hours away."

"Make sure that the stealth systems are fully engaged and that Drace's people are secured on board," Commander Williams directed back at the pilot.

"Yes ma'am."

Williams turned to Shepard, "Well Commander, looks like we're almost there. Shall we have Garrus and Tali join us in the conference room?"

"Sounds like a good idea. We should probably include Drace too." Adrenaline started pumping through Shepard at the realization that they were closing in on Leviathan. _Four more hours…_

* * *

Waiting for the arrival of Aria and Tevos, Liara had the chance to look over the Council's ship. The _Midnight Star_ was nowhere near as impressive as the _Destiny Ascension_, but it was sleek and very luxurious. Based on the cushy aesthetics of the interior, it was obviously used by those that were deemed to be quite important. The accommodations all had staterooms, complete with top of the line communicators with priority comm buoy access in each room and state of the art computer terminals capable of almost anything the user could want. The ship was made to impress and bestow comfort to its passengers. Fighting and battle were far from _Midnight Stars_ abilities, but it gave the feeling that it could out run just about anything. Liara hoped that the trip to Thessia would be quick and that their captain would use the ship's speed to its fullest advantage.

With the arrival of Aria and Tevos, the ship seemed to come alive; attendants were standing by suddenly to see to the needs of the asari couple. Liara watched how others reacted to the couple: some were in awe, some cowered or were disgusted, but _all_ took notice of the two.

"Liara, I hope that you did not wait too long for us," Tevos approached the younger asari and greeted her with a light hug.

"No, Thea. I was able to get myself settled and ready for the trip." Liara returned the embrace and then turned her attention to Aria. "Aria, you do not look well…"

"Fuck you too…" Aria grumbled at Liara. "Don't fucking start with me T'Soni and keep your voice down, damn it."

Tevos smiled deviously and unsympathetically at her bondmate, "I am sorry Liara, but Aria decided to go on a bit of a binge last night." She squeezed Aria's arm and then playfully patted her lover's rear, "She was moving a bit slower than I expected."

Frowning and looking a shade lighter than normal, Aria was silent for a change. A group of krogan entered and quietly tried to blend in to the walls of the ship.

"I believe that we are ready to leave now," Thea said to the attendant closest to her.

"Yes, Councilor, I will inform the captain immediately." The attendant quickly headed towards the cockpit and almost seemed relieved to be leaving.

"We will get settled and then be back to join you," Thea locked arms with her very hung-over mate and started to lead her to their room. "Please make yourself comfortable, Liara. We will not be long."

"Speak for yourself… If you plan on entertaining Liara instead of me, then I'm taking a fucking nap." Aria held Thea tighter and shook her head. She almost seemed to be pouting, "I remembered your dinner…"

"And it made a delicious breakfast, Love. I would rather make good on my word when I will enjoy it too." Thea's expression lightened as she assumed the role of the politician, "I think some sleep for you sounds like an excellent plan." With that, Thea led her lover to their destination, leaving Liara alone with the krogan bodyguards.

Liara sat in one of the overstuffed chairs and tried to relax as she waited for Thea to come back. Time passed by and Liara started thinking about the asari in the other room. The image of Aria hung-over was not one too many were privy to and it brought a smile to her face. _Who would have thought that Aria T'Loak would actually be the bondmate of Thea Tevos? And be such an influence in my life? _Liara's thoughts went to their bond on Omega and what they had shared together in order to stop Petrovsky. _She has such loyalty to those she lets in and such ferocity to everyone else_. Part of Liara was comforted by the mere presence of Aria.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting," Thea entered the room looking a bit more relaxed now that her bondmate was resting and took a seat next to Liara. A serving tray containing tea and refreshments was placed at a table in front of the two asari.

"Is Aria actually resting?"

"I think the correct phrase is passed out. I have put her through much stress in the past week. I do not think that she is used to feeling helpless; it does not sit well with her." Sadness could be heard in Thea's voice at the mention of her possession.

Reaching out to comfort her friend, Liara fully understood what both asari were feeling. "You have both been through a lot." She turned her attention fully to Tevos and looked into her eyes, "Thea, how are you doing with everything? I know that you feel guilty for what has transpired, but it was not really you."

Letting her defenses down slightly, Thea embraced the opportunity to share with Liara, "It has been very hard… Feeling that thing inside of my mind and not being able to do anything to stop it." Tears started to form in Thea's eyes, "Leviathan is a monster, Liara. I have had nightmares about it and what it wants to do. It views us as pawns, possessions to control and a way to accumulate power. It still frightens me." Tevos looked away with her admission and tried to regain her composure.

Liara took Thea into her arms and held her, although the growing child in her belly made the hug somewhat awkward. "I too am worried for Shepard and what she is going to face. Leviathan is such an unknown and capable of powers that we have not seen."

"Fuck that…"

Both women turned their heads in the direction of the obscenity and were surprised to see Aria supporting herself in the doorway, fully dressed in her leather pants and infamous Omega jacket.

"Shepard is going to kill that damn beast and I will do everything in my power to help her!" A wicked and determined grin spread across Aria's face. Even hung-over, confidence filled her person and her words. Aria quickly assumed her position next to Tevos. "That thing will **never** hurt you again… I will not allow it." Aria touched her bondmate gently on the shoulder and then cupped her cheek. "Never again, Thea."

Tevos looked deeply into her lover's eyes; there was no question or doubt. She felt some of Aria's strength and resolve, "Thank you…"

Leaning in and lightly kissing Thea, Aria took in the sight of her lover to make sure that her words had landed with Thea. She then turned her attention to Liara, "Don't you fucking doubt Shepard… She's not going to let anything threaten you or that baby you're growing… By the way, what is her name anyway?"

The tension in the room was lifted and both Tevos and Aria were now staring at Liara, waiting for her answer.

"We have not yet told anyone…" Liara looked slightly uncomfortable with the inquiry.

"We are not just _anyone_, now are we?" Aria pressed. "If you are waiting until she is born to tell me that she's named Aria, then I guess I can live with that…" The devilish smile returned to Aria's lips.

"Really, Aria?" Tevos gave her bondmate a light swat, "I'm sure that they would not be that cruel to their child." Thea was now wearing an identical expression to the one Aria had.

Shaking her head at the pair, Liara thought for a moment, "Benezia… We've decided to name her after my mother."

The pair was quiet; both knew the fate of Liara's mother and the pain that her memory brought to their friend. Aria also had a memory from their bond of a younger Benezia wearing a yellow dress, speaking lovingly to her daughter and the happiness that Liara still felt towards her.

"She will have a very strong will and a bright future." Tevos was the first to speak and as she did, placed her hand on Liara's belly.

Aria gave her friend a cross between a warm smile and a pout, "Aria would still make a good name."

Feeling better and happy to be with Aria and Thea, Liara shook her head playfully, "Surely you would want to use that for your own daughter's name."

"Don't you even fucking start with those ideas, T'Soni!" Aria started to look pale again and couldn't help but notice the wheels spinning in her bondmate's mind.

"Excuse me," one of the attendants approached, "We have a meal prepared for you all and after, we should be arriving at Thessia."

The group followed the attendant and took their places at a comfortable and well-appointed table containing a variety of Thessian dishes. Liara looked around the table and then spoke to the attendant, "Do you have any tabasco sauce?"


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: A big thank you to Bebus, who not only has edited much of this story, but also continues to make me a better writer. Thank you so much for all of your input!

Some of you have asked for more Leviathan. If you can't get enough, then check out my story, _Mating Season_ s/9008389/1/.

Thank you all for reading and please keep your reviews, PMs, follows and favorites coming – I really appreciate them!

Chapter 14: The Unknown – Peace and Deception

Neresa was physically spent. Laying her eggs and securing them had taken much out of her. She was no longer young and the task of mating with Krixo had pushed her mentally to exhaustion. The deed was now done and her brood's future was now under her care and guidance. The realization of the enormous task before her was just starting to set in. Protective feelings, ones that she had not felt in eons were starting to creep back into her thoughts.

_My children… I will not fail you. I am here and I will watch over you until it is time for you to break free and know life… your life… the life of Leviathan._

The eggs would slowly grow and develop, and inside of them the minds of the young would call to their mother. She in turn would answer with her own vision of their future. If she felt that they were not progressing the way that she wanted, then Neresa would end their existence. Otherwise, she would nurture them and prepare them for their birth and their roles in the world.

_Sing to me my young. Open yourselves and let me hear you. Your words are fresh and new and mother will know you all. Do not fear or hide… those days are over. A new future awaits us all and you my young, you are the answer to what we have waited for all these years._

Solitude and silence were soothing to the female. For too long she had heard the call of the males and felt their burning need for revenge against the Reapers. Their fury had possessed her mind and with Krixo's and Lesaro's thoughts gone, she now felt sorrow for all that had been lost. Their culture and those of the ones they shared dominion with… all gone. A void was starting to form in her heart; one that she did not know of when the angry calls of the males fueled her.

_Gone are the strife and the need for revenge. You will grow and be greater than us all. You will open your minds to others and from them, learn and evolve. I am coming to an end, so are Krixo and Lesaro. They were the tools to get us here, but you will be the answer we did not know we were looking for. I am remembering my song and that sung by my clan. Peace is the way forward, not war._

The depths of the sea brought her comfort and the darkness was a blanket. Memories of her time in space, roaming freely were starting to come back. She longed to see the stars again and to feel the vastness of space. But now, she would not be alone… now her young would be with her. Their minds would be open and they would see the galaxy through her. They would know freedom and beauty and would not have to fear the extinction that had loomed over her for so long.

_You will be free of this world when the time comes. There are other worlds to know and other minds to touch. We have been hiding for too long and Leviathan was not made for isolation. Our song must be heard again. We must reach out to all and learn together. The Reapers are no more and will never be again, but we will rise and find our place in the stars._

For the first time in eons, Neresa felt hope… Hope for a future for her kind and her young. They would usher in a new destiny for Leviathan and she would start a new song. Dreams long forgotten of her clan and the rachni were coming back to Neresa. The knowledge of sharing other's desires and forging a new life together had been so long ago that it did not seem real, but now that her mind was quiet, she remembered and she knew that those memories would be the key to starting over.

_We once shared the vibrant colors of life with others and looked to them to find our way. We have lost that and in doing so, lost ourselves. I remember… I remember the call and the complexity that was in the world. I could feel the rhythm of tranquility and know the beauty that we helped create. I can hear the song of the rachni and feel what we were together. That was stolen, but I remember and I will share it with my brood. This cycle of destruction must end, we can be so much more than what Krixo sees and Lesaro burns for. We do not need to wield fear and our dominance on the galaxy, we need only listen and grow. My children will open their minds to others and in doing so learn and write a new history for our kind. No more will we inflict our will on others; instead we will be a force for change. You will be greater than what is left of Leviathan… you will be our future._

* * *

2181 Despoina filled the view on the display screen of the Normandy SR2 war room, a water covered planet that seemed peaceful and unassuming. Shepard knew the truth of what lay beneath the waves; she remembered the powerful mind of Leviathan and had witnessed their destructive force first hand. Shepard looked out at the non-descript, ocean covered planet with a mixture of fear and anger. This was the current home of Leviathan and in her heart she could feel their threat to everything that she held most dear. The intrusion in her mind and the longing that the monster harbored towards her was unsettling. What haunted Shepard most was the thought that she might have exposed Liara through her love for her. _I will stop it, Li… For us and our daughter… I promised you and I will stop that thing, so help me._

The two commanders stood together in front of the display screen in the war room. Both were dressed in their Alliance blues, but each struck a different pose. Commander Williams looked stiff and formal, with her hair pulled tightly back in a ponytail, her grey streak of hair giving the appearance of age and wisdom. Commander Shepard, on the other hand, was more relaxed but her expression held sadness and stress on it, her green eyes held the knowledge and fierceness of someone who had been to hell and back again. As the tactical information about the planet below was streaming before them, each was focusing on very different outcomes: Williams was concerned for her ship, while Shepard was concerned for her future.

Before the Reaper War, there was not much to look at on the planet: it was a salt water world with primitive life forms and almost no land mass to speak of. Its native species were rather unexceptional and without any instinct other than survival at least that was the report before Leviathan was discovered. Now the Normandy could pick up various organic signatures on floating make-shift islands. It did not appear that whoever was there had forged much of a home. The surface area of the water held all sorts of debris and wreckage, some of it ancient. Leviathan seemed to be able to have what they needed delivered to the planet and then use the organic life however they saw fit. There did not seem to be a defensive perimeter set up anywhere and there was no evidence of any type of weapons, but Shepard knew that Leviathan did not require conventional weapons; not when they were able to possess species and use them as their pawns.

"Commanders," the voice of the comms officer cut into the war room. "Admiral Hackett is on the QEC and is requesting your immediate attention."

Looking to Williams and seeing her nod, Shepard pushed the button in front of her to answer the officer, "Thank you, Lieutenant. Commander Williams and I are on our way."

Ashley looked at Shepard and indicated that Shepard should follow her. Gesturing with her hand that Ashley should go, Shepard allowed Ashley the courtesy of exiting the war room first and she silently followed her to the QEC interface in Ashley's personal chamber.

When they arrived, Commander Williams did not hesitate to take charge of responding to her superior. Ashley donned her most professional expression as she ran her hands down her crisp Alliance uniform to ensure that her presentation was perfect. The Commander in her was ever present; her body was stiff and at attention. Commander Shepard was far less formal and stood straight, but not as stiffly. Her uniform was slightly faded and looked far more comfortable than the one that Williams was wearing. Shepard could not quite snap to attention the way Williams did as the image of Admiral Hackett appeared before the pair.

"Commander Williams… Commander Shepard… at ease." Hackett's voice was still full of authority and his features were showing the signs of his time in battle and his age.

Both women answered in practiced unison, "Admiral."

"I have some information that I need to share with you both. This is highly classified and could threaten the Alliance and Earth if it is not handled correctly." Hackett's expression remained fixed and full of authority, but his eyes seemed to harbor a pained expression. "I have a weapon that I am sending to you to deploy against Leviathan."

Commander Williams got an excited look on her face at the news, as Shepard's expression held caution. It was Shepard that spoke first, "If I might ask, Admiral… What kind of weapon are you sending us?"

Hackett looked at Shepard directly, "The Alliance recovered technology from Cerberus when we took over Cronos Station. It seems that the Illusive Man had labs scattered all over the galaxy, each one was working on some way or another to enhance humanity's abilities to defend against various threats. One project that they were advancing came as a result of the technology that was found on the Collector's base. It involves fitting Reaper exoskeletons to ships and enhancing their weapons systems with those of the Reapers."

"Cerberus was _experimenting _on the Reapers and we think that using this technology is a good idea? How long has this _enhancement_ been going on for and why the hell was the Alliance pursuing it?" Shepard could feel anger flush through her. She had seen firsthand what became of those that thought they could control Reaper technology and she wanted nothing to do with it. Williams remained quiet, a little too quiet, but Shepard wanted answers from the Admiral.

"The Systems Alliance took the brunt of Reaper hostility throughout the war, and more than half of the fleet was wiped out when we led the assault on Earth. We needed to be sure the Alliance was not compromised. I didn't say it was a good idea Commander Shepard or that I agreed with it… I said that we have a weapon that will be helpful in the fight against Leviathan and that I am deploying it." Hackett's tone held annoyance with Shepard's questions.

"What do you have to say about this Williams?" Shepard turned to Ashley, hoping for some support from her former friend.

Ashley hesitated slightly, then turned to face Shepard, "With all due respect, ma'am… You have been away from the Alliance since the war ended. We have had to use what was available to our advantage and Reaper technology in the right hands can help us." Looking confident in her response, she continued, "I had heard of rumors and I trust the Alliance to do the right thing."

"Thank you, Commander Williams," Hackett nodded his approval and then turned back to Shepard, "We have taken precautions. The Reapers are gone and there have not been any signs that there is any sentient part to what remains of them. They are in essence dead skeletons that can help us."

Shepard was silent, but her fists were balled and she was unconsciously holding her breath. _Fools_, the thought radiated through her.

"Right now, the turian fleet is mobilizing and appears to be heading to Tuchanka to engage the krogan and at the helm is a huge… creature… that we can only assume is Leviathan. We know that the Council has been compromised and is under their control. The Admiralty Board met and discussed our options and like it or not, this is it." Hackett took on his pained expression that Shepard was used to seeing from the Reaper War. "We have a prototype equipped and a crew specially picked for this mission. They will report to your position and be under your command, Commander Williams. Shepard, you will control any ground forces that are deployed to the planet."

"Aye, aye, sir!" Ashley snapped to attention and Shepard could tell that she was very enthusiastic now.

Shepard pressed Hackett, "What ship are you using and who is in charge of it?"

"_SSV Liberty_. She's a smaller and stealthier version of the Normandy. She is captained by Commander Tyrell and her XO is Lt. James Vega." Hackett said matter of factly.

"Vega? Didn't he just become a father? What is he thinking?" Shepard was asking the questions, but in her heart, she knew the answer… revenge. It was the same reason that she would be on a ship if Liara had been hurt by Leviathan.

Not missing a beat, Hackett answered, "Yes, he volunteered. His N7 training and combat experience will make him very useful."

"I know why he volunteered." Shepard furrowed her brow and rubbed her eyes, still trying to digest all that she heard.

"One more thing," Hackett paused to read an OSD that someone handed him. "We will be closely monitoring everybody who is in contact with _SSV Liberty_. We are not going to take any chances. Again, this is highly classified and I am trusting you both…" Hackett directed his gaze directly at Shepard, "…to keep this top secret. You are not to share this information with anyone unless I say so. Do you understand your orders?"

Both women snapped to attention, "Yes, Admiral." Shepard's mind was racing, but she was very practiced at swallowing orders that she did not agree with; Ashley on the other hand was filled with excitement.

"Excellent… I will expect regular reports from you both. Good hunting! Hackett, out." The image of the Admiral faded, leaving the pair alone again.

"Did you ever think that we would be using a Reaper to fight with us?" Williams broke Shepard's thoughts and turned to talk to her old Commander.

"Honestly, Ash… the whole idea frightens me." Shepard bit down on her lip and lowered her voice, "I don't trust Reaper technology. It's not something that can be controlled or used on a whim. A 37 million year old Reaper corpse was able to indoctrinate an entire Cerberus science team... who knows what we'll be exposing ourselves to by actively using parts?"

"I understand your concerns, but do you trust in the work of the Alliance?" Ashley's eyes were wide with questions and also enthusiasm for the weapon.

Shaking her head slowly, Shepard thought about the War and what Cerberus had ended up becoming. She remembered the Illusive Man and his obsession with controlling things that he had no business attempting to. The thought worried her, "I trust their work and their intentions, but I don't trust the Reapers or our ability to use them as a tool."

"We don't have much of a choice though." Ashley suddenly smiled enthusiastically. "And the idea of having some firepower in addition to the Normandy is appreciated." Ashley offered Shepard a smile and then turned to leave and head back to her crew.

"We will need to monitor the ship and its crew carefully." Shepard still was not happy with the situation. _I hope that you are right, Ash. For all our sakes, I hope that you are right._

* * *

The hull of the _Midnight Star_ burned with the heat of atmospheric re-entry as it approached Thessia. Looking out of one of the observation windows, Liara could see the sun just starting to break through the clouds to announce a new day. The sky was orange, with a pink softness reflecting off of the sea and back into the sky. _I am home…_ The impression brought her mind back to the last morning that she had spent at the T'Soni Estate with Shepard. The sky had been the same colors and the thought filled her both with sadness and longing for her lover. _Please be safe, Love. Come home to us…_ The emotions seemed to cause the baby to stir slightly; as if she was trying to comfort her mother.

Until she saw her planet, Liara did not realize how anxious she was to return home to Thessia. Aethyta had left before Ann had died and all of the workers at the Shepard Memorial Labs had been freed from Leviathan's control. The Matriarch had come home to see if any effects of the creature could be felt yet on Thessia or in the Matriarchy. Mostly though, Liara missed her father and their relationship. The days until Benezia would be born were getting to be fewer and fewer and as the time approached, she longed to have her father's help to guide her through the birthing process.

The infectious laugh, the deep, gruff voice and the inner strength that defined Aethyta had all become a welcome part of Liara's life. Sometimes Liara wondered what her mother would have thought; seeing them together. Would it have brought her peace to know that they had found each other and were now a family? She liked to think so and wished that she had a better understanding of her mother's motives for pushing Aethyta away from her. Aethyta told her to let it go and focus instead on the future that they would build together, so that was what she did. Liara could not stop the smile from forming on her lips at the thought of seeing her father and feeling her warm embrace at their reunion.

Liara could see their destination, the Grand Hall which was now the center of government on Thessia. The building had been rebuilt after the Reaper invasion and looked modern and sleek, with spires reaching towards the Thessian sky. It was grand and aesthetically beautiful, speaking of both the endurance of the asari and the splendor of Thessia. _Father thinks it's a waste of our resources, but_ _Mother would have liked the new hall…_ Benezia's presence would always be part of Liara and after all the years, she was finally finding peace in her memory.

Thea quietly approached the observation window and Liara. She could tell that the younger asari was deep in thought, but she also wanted to see the sight of home and let her friend know that she had spoken to Aethyta. "Liara, we will be arriving soon. Your father has been notified and will be waiting for us on the north wing."

Looking away from the window, Liara offered Thea a gentle smile. She looked at peace and with the glimmering of the sun radiating from the port, Liara almost appeared to be glowing. "Thank you. It will be good to see Father." Liara's expression changed slightly, "I hope that everything here is okay."

"Yes, I can only hope that the grasp of Leviathan has not spread to Thessia," Thea said the words almost apologetically.

"Well we'll find out soon enough… Fucking Leviathan." Aria was quick to add in her curses for the beast. She took her place behind the Councilor and reached around her lover and pulled her in close. Thea's hands answered instinctively, as they took their place around Aria's.

All enjoyed a quiet moment together. Liara was struck by how such a simple gesture between the two was so calming to her; she felt as protected as Thea did wrapped in Aria's arms. _I am truly happy that they are here with me… my friends._

A voice rang from the comm system, breaking the serenity of the moment, "We are arriving at the docking bay and will begin docking procedures. You may depart within 20 minutes and given your status you will be exempt from normal immigration proceedings."

The three asari looked one last time out the window and then Aria and Tevos headed back to their quarters. Liara lingered to give the pair some time together and then went to her room as well.

The _Midnight Star_ started its docking procedures and Liara was ready to depart, but Aria and Thea were still in their quarters getting ready for their arrival. It was always somewhat of a circus whenever Aria and Tevos were together on Thessia; some viewed them both as criminals, while others as heroes. Aria always looked like a tiger ready to eviscerate anyone that would get too close or say the wrong thing to the couple. Tevos maintained the practiced politician routine, but both were playing their roles for whatever spectator viewed them.

"Just please be on your best behavior…" Liara could hear Tevos pleading with Aria as the two approached.

Placing her hands on her hips and looking defiant, Aria gave her lover a wicked smile, "There better not be anyone from the press here. I really don't want to be bothered by those fools! Oh, and don't even get me started about those stick-up-their-ass Matriarchs. Liara, the only one that is any fun is Aethyta!"

"Alright, we should get going." Thea grasped Aria's right arm and started moving them towards the ramp.

Aria nodded to the krogan and they responded in turn. She then stood up confidently and ready to parade Tevos on her arm to whoever would be looking. "Let's not keep daddy waiting."

Liara rolled her eyes, but her smile did not leave her face. She was home.

* * *

Since the three arrived at dawn, the Grand Hall was not as busy as they had expected. There were asari that appeared to be just starting their day, but none seemed to pay much attention to the threesome; the group of krogan trailing behind them seemed to draw all of the stares.

Arriving at the north wing, the lights were set low and a large marble staircase could be seen rising up to an enormous library; there were rumored to be catacombs winding off hidden side entrances of the library. The ceilings were elevated and adorned with grandiose moldings and murals of the Thessian Sea and the creatures within. It all looked serene and made those approaching feel small. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was Aethyta, wearing the white robes of a Matriarch and a sapphire dress underneath. Liara was instantly taken in by the picture of her father and the authority that she bore.

Looking closer at her father, Liara could see that something was troubling her. The Matriarch's face was filled with a weight she had never seen. She slowed her approach and started reaching out to touch Aethyta. "Father… what is wrong?"

The elder asari looked at her daughter and seemed unable to move. "Liara…"

Liara could hear sadness and pain in her father's words. Fear crept into her and she suddenly lost the sense of happiness she had only a moment before. "Please… tell me what is wrong…"

"Liara… I don't' know how to put this into words… it's Shepard…" Her voice trailed off and she looked into the blue eyes of her daughter that had suddenly grown large.

"What about Shepard?" Aria's question resonated in the hall.

Aethyta did not take her attention from Liara, "We have received word that she has engaged Leviathan… That the Normandy has crashed into the sea and very few survived the crash. Commander Williams has reported that Shepard was included in the casualties…"

"Fuck that…" Aria was quick to dismiss the report, "I don't believe some transmission!"

"I wouldn't either, but then I saw her body…" Aethyta stopped and moved to Liara. The Matriarch again looked directly into Liara's eyes, "I'm so sorry… the report is correct… Shepard is dead. I have the _Destiny Ascension_ standing by; they will take us to 2181 Despoina. The asari will not let this threat take any more lives and are mobilizing in force."

The words rang through her mind without meaning, leaving echoes of confused pain in their wake… _Shepard is dead… No… It can't be… NO!_ Her vision turned to a dark tunnel, swallowing the elegant surroundings and there was only a ringing coursing through her mind. A numbness that she had felt once before when the first Normandy exploded, claiming the life of her lover – took her. All of her emotions were absorbed by an all-consuming fear. Liara's body started to feel very light and blackness took her vision. _NO!_

"Catch her!" Tevos yelled at Aria, unnecessarily, as the asari was already moving to support her friend.

"I've got you…" Aria took hold of Liara; her body was limp and heavy with her advanced pregnancy. Aria's biotics flared and she used them to help support the form of her friend. Aria held Liara tight and protectively and refused to put her body down.

Both Tevos and Aria looked to Aethyta who stood at the base of the stairs in a trancelike state for some type of answer. For just the briefest of moments, Aethyta's expression changed as she glared at Aria. In her eyes was a deep-set hatred that Aria had never seen in the usually good natured eyes. The moment passed and the blank expression replaced the evil within. Seeing the expression triggered a survival reflex within Aria and she had to use all her will not to cripple Aethyta and instead she threw a very controlled stasis field to envelope and immobilize her.

"What are you doing?" Thea's voice broke the silence as she shot Aria a look of horror.

"Trust me Thea… Very carefully, check to see if she has one of those orbs," Aria's voice was filled with authority but there was also concern that resonated within the order.

Thea's face creased into fear, but she moved forward to inspect Aethyta. Her hand shot to her mouth as she gasped, "How did you know?" Thea turned to face Aria and in her other hand held a necklace that had been tucked into the asari's dress.

"Destroy it!" Aria's tone was focused and commanding.

Thea violently pulled the necklace off of Aethyta and threw it on the marble steps of the entryway. Remembering the feeling of Leviathan's invasion, she slammed her foot down onto the object until she felt and heard it shatter. Even with the destruction, she continued her actions.

Still holding Liara, Aria finally placed her unconscious form down as gently as possible. She then quickly moved to her lover's side and pulled her into an embrace. "It's okay… you are safe, Thea. I told you that thing would _never_ have you again and I meant it." She held Thea and stroked her shoulders and back with affection, hoping to calm her lover.

Aria's eyes moved like a predator's as she attempted to fully assess the scene and the possibility of more threats; she saw none. Her grasp was still firmly around her bondmate as she pulled them both back to Liara.

Still caught in the stasis field, Aethyta passed out when the orb was smashed. Her mouth was gaping slightly and her eyes were closed; she looked almost like she was sleeping heavily but Thea knew that she was not at peace. "I will help her when she wakes."

Looking at her lover, Aria's expression changed to one filled with concern, "Of course… You will be the best one to help her."

A deafening crack rang throughout the hall, and then an enormous object hit Aria with bone shattering impact. Dark orange blood spattered the white marble steps and began to mix with the bluish purple of Aria's. The lower half of one of Aria's guards toppled to the floor as the rest, detonated by a powerful arc grenade, decorated Aria T'Loak.

Tevos was slow to react, but she could feel something pick her up and start to carry her away. Unable to focus beyond a ringing running through her head and not able to process the scene, she merely reached for Aria and screamed, "No!" Thea's body was not under her control and she was powerless to help her lover or any of her friends.

Consciousness slowly crept back to Aria. The smell of burned flesh and smoke filled her nose and she wasn't able to focus on anything more than the drying blood that was covering the marble pillar of the stairs where her head had hit. Her body was covered in the fetid remains of her guard's blood that was still freely pouring from his wounds. Struggling with blurry vision, a pounding headache, and the sickening smell of the krogan pinning her to the cold, wet floor, Aria's mind could only think in profanity, "What the fuck?" Trying desperately to understand what happened, Aria tried to free herself from the dead weight holding her down. The realization of an attack hit her and fear moved into her thoughts, "Thea! Thea… where are you?" She fought to force the words out and she quickly realized that she needed to take up a defensive position and get off the floor.

There was no reply from her bondmate and the room was artificially quiet. Looking up at the ceiling, all she could see was a picture of the sea… _The sea… Leviathan… Fucking Leviathan…_ "Thea? Answer me now!" Desperation set in to her voice.

Focusing on her inner strength, Aria closed her eyes and summoned her biotics. A blue light enveloped her body and with the emotions of both anger and fear fueling her, freed herself. The lifeless form of the krogan flew away from her and in the process, spewed dark orange blood across the marble floor. Attempting to reassess her surroundings, Aria's survival instincts went on overdrive. There did not appear to be anyone in her vicinity, but she did not trust that she was alone. Her biotics coursed through her, erecting a protective barrier while she looked for signs of her friends and the ones that killed the krogan.

_I couldn't have been out long… the krogan is still bleeding; his blood hasn't started clotting yet. Where is Thea? If that thing has her again…_

Hearing shuffling footsteps of something large coming towards her, she ducked into a shadowed corner and prepared to kill whatever emerged. Before she could act, the hulking shape of Prak appeared with weapons drawn and biotics shimmering.

"Prak… where are Thea and the others?" Her voice was commanding and caused the krogan to stop and look at her.

"Boss! What happened to you? You are covered in blood… are you hurt?" Prak seemed shocked to find Aria in her current state.

"It's not my blood…" Aria reached up to her aching temples and when she looked back at her hand, saw the purplish blue color of asari blood, "… well not all of it is mine… and I'll be fine. Where is Thea? What the fuck happened?"

Before answering Aria, Prak spoke into his comm. He waited a moment and then confirmed what he had heard and then shared the update, "Borak secured the Councilor. He and Lerix are taking her to the _Midnight Star_ now. You made it very clear that the Councilor was to be protected at all cost. We know better than to not follow your orders."

Feeling pathetically relieved that Thea was under the protection of her krogan, Aria was able to refocus on the others. "Is she alright? What about Liara and Aethyta?"

"The Councilor is unharmed, but she is… mad… that we are detaining her. A small group of asari commandos did this. They took the two other asari to another docking bay. I think they are heading to the _Destiny Ascension_." Prak stood next to Aria, making sure that they were still secure. He was on guard both from attacks from the commandos and from his employer; Aria brought more fear into the krogan than the commandos.

"We need to hurry then…" Aria did not look back as she swiftly took off in the direction of the _Midnight Star_ and Thea. _Somebody is going to die for this and I am going to fucking enjoy it!_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter posted. I thought that I could successfully write 3 stories at once and what I discovered is that between real life and writing, 3 stories is a lot! Don't worry – I'm not abandoning any of them._

_This chapter will reference events that took place in Mating Season, so if you want more of the backstory, please check it out 9008389/1/Mating-Season._

_Big thanks to Bebus for editing and helping me continue to develop as a writer of FanFiction! If you enjoy this story and want more, then please checkout 'Unnatural Selection' – this is a story that Bebus and I are writing together under the name Vectus_ _9147327/1/Unnatural-Selection._

_As always, thank you for reading and I always love your reviews, PM, favorites and follows!_

Chapter 15: For Tuchanka

The fleets of Palaven spread out across the vastness of space, waiting to be let loosed on their ancient enemy. The mass relay, Leviathan's legacy to the galaxy that allowed their species to spread out and spread their influence to other worlds, delivered the powerful fleets to their target: Tuchanka and the krogan. Lesaro felt the welcomed thrill of anticipated battle course through him. Confidence radiated through him in his belief of glory and victory against those that would stand against Leviathan.

_The time is almost upon me… After eons of slumber and fear I will lead my forces to fight the enemy. I will see the annihilation of an entire world by my forces, at my control. I hold the fate of the krogan… it is glorious. Leviathan will no longer cower at the bottom of a forgotten world… we will retake the galaxy, as we have been destined to._

The warships took their positions around the planet and waited for the commands of Lesaro. The turian thralls were poised to fire on the planet, to blow away anything on the surface below. Their will was Lesaro's and their minds were filled with the rage of Leviathan.

_I must destroy the krogan. They stand in our way of ascension and must be stopped now… For glory… for the end of resistance… for Leviathan's rise to dominance… Fire!_

From space, the warships of the turians targeted the major areas known to be inhabited by the krogan. Half constructed cities and buildings that were still standing after the last bombardment had been selected, as it was thought that they would hold the largest number of krogan.

The planet below burned as blossoms of fire exploded across the surface, the turian fleet loosing wave after wave of canon bursts and bombs and each wave fed Lesaro's desire for obliteration.

_Let death be upon you!_

The feeling of pure exhilaration ran through Lesaro as he watched Tuchanka glow in the blaze of overwhelming destruction. Deep within him though, he could sense something. Something that was just out of reach, but there, as if watching. It was a presence… something almost familiar and something alluring... a whisper, far away, but within him... like a current running through his mind speaking softly: _Your victory is great, destruction is wondrous, but control would bring you another form of ecstasy._

* * *

The bombings from the turians were brutal, but the krogan had withstood worse attacks at their own hands and were no strangers to destruction.

The planet Tuchanka was treacherous in its beauty and had once thrived with a rich ecosystem, diverse in plants and animals, although all were made of violence and death. Evolution had selected the fiercest of predators: from the lush rainforests filled with poisonous flora and fauna, to the deceptively beautiful seas brimming with acid to the animals that thrived in such a place. From space, it appeared as a blue and green canvas with an unspoiled atmosphere protecting it. As the krogan evolved into the dominant species on the planet, other species paid the price for their rise to power. Wars between clans and a race to develop weapons and technology that would give power to the clan wielding it became the pursuit of those in power. Without care or thought to the future of the planet, nuclear weapons were used to cause planet wide annihilation. Gone were the beauty and diversity that once had existed on the planet. When the dust settled, all that remained was the devastated hull of a burned out planet, cast in seas of wastelands and deserts.

This devastation served only to strengthen the krogan. What remained were fierce beasts that could endure in the radioactive wastelands of Tuchanka. Varren and thresher maws cohabitated and thrived alongside the krogan. But the lack of resources and habitable terrain did not prevent the krogan from breeding and warring with each other. Their perseverance and lust for death and territory drew the attention of the salarians. Seen as the perfect solution to the rachni threat, the salarians used their scientific capabilities to uplift the krogan and make them into a weapon of brute force and strength.

The krogan and their rage were used to crush the rachni. The perfect force that had once saved the galaxy was soon viewed as its greatest threat. The sheer numbers and ferocity of the krogan led them to violently expand, and when they began to invade Council worlds, the galaxy turned against their saviors. In return for their sacrifice, the salarians developed a horrible weapon to stop the krogan population from breeding. The genophage was unleashed on Tuchanka by the turians and soon the genophage would do what years of war and infighting could not: threaten the species with extinction.

Tuchanka had seen its share of war and destruction at the hands of its population, but the introduction of the genophage halted the advancement of the krogan in a way conventional weapons could not. With the realization of extinction upon them, the krogan species clung to their warlike society and blood feuds. Fertile females became precious commodities as a defeat and finality caused those that had endured to devolve into thugs and mercenaries. Fighting and killing was all that was left for the krogan; for most, hope for any future was dead.

At the height of galactic struggle, the krogan were again called on to help defend against galactic extinction from a new a powerful threat: the Reapers. Struggling, warring, death and the idea of finality did not phase the krogan, but a chance at ending the genophage and hope for a future rallied them to stand again with the galaxy and defend against invasion. This time though, the reward was a cure to their plight and a seat on the Council. A united Tuchanka, with females helping to lead the krogan into the future and young ones starting to pop up amongst all the decay allowed hope to settle into the harshness of Tuchanka. For once, there was something to fight for, instead of against.

Plumes of toxic smoke rose from the remains of the skeletal cities of Tuchanka, as the planetary bombings from the orbiting turian ships tirelessly rained down.

"They think that they are hurting us… that they can drive us from our home! Hahaha! We are krogan!" Wrex watched the displays of the attack and found the futile attempts of the invasion somewhat amusing, but he also saw his planet on fire with the wrath of destruction aimed at his home and his people.

Others around him saw the scene and used it to fuel their rage against the turians. Calls of the bravado of the krogan rang out, "We still need to repay the turians for the genophage… we will crush their skulls into the deserts of Tuchanka!"

Knowing that the turians would be leading an invading force, the krogan had been prepared when the ships arrived above Tuchanka. The males had retreated deep within the planet to bunkers that had been used during the nuclear bombings between clans, while the females and young had been evacuated off planet.

Urdnot Wrex stood at the heart of the remaining forces, pacing back and forth, doing his best to control his primal urges. _I actually owe Aria._ The thought made the large krogan laugh aloud. _She delivered: supplies, weapons and ships to transport the females and the young. Damn those females! Bakara is the worst and most stubborn of them all! That woman actually fought me about leaving! _Thinking about Bakara filled Wrex with purpose; she was the mother to his children and had the strongest spirit of any krogan. She was a perfect match for Wrex and he was intelligent enough to recognize this. _Ah Bakara… she will lead them all to Omega and will team up with Tevos to get the Council back in shape… What a mess!_

An acrid smell filled the bunkers from all of the radiation and fires burning the surface of Tuchanka. What little structures that had once been intact were now most surely destroyed. The bunkers were overflowing with males from various clans, brought together to defend Tuchanka and satiate the need for turian blood at the aggression of Palaven. With so many males taking up the confines of the bunkers, a distinct fury of krogan adrenaline pumped through the air, combining with the smoke and failing lights to create a chaos within the warrior. A buzz filled the space, like a frenzy burning in their blood and the battle cries told any invaders that the krogan would fight until the very end. Fights broke out between the warriors as old clan rivalries erupted.

"Stop! All of you! Save the fight for our true enemy." Wrex's thunderous voice boomed above the ruckus. "We are going to fight the turians! We are going to spill their blood… here… on the very grounds that they tried to make sterile! We've rebuilt before and we will rebuild again! From the ashes and decay, we will come out stronger and with even more fight in us!" Wrex cried out a rallying speech to motivate all who could hear him. "The turians used the genophage to try and eradicate us once and now they've come to try to blow us off of our own planet. Ha! They never seem to learn of the resilience of the krogan! Let them come!"

"For Tuchanka!" Cheers from the krogan echoed throughout the decaying bunkers, as the males prepared for battle.

Crowds began to form, as an excited anticipation of war ran through them. The last time Tuchanka had seen such devastation, the Reapers were invading and the planet as a whole fought back. The sight of seeing Kalros rise up and take down a Reaper had reminded Wrex of how the planet took to invaders – it crushed them, as it would again.

Lights were flashing, as power flickered on and off. Smoke was displacing the air in the halls and the resonating sound of explosions echoed through the core of the planet. The low growl of krogan could be heard in answer to the bombings.

"Get the torches ready... we're not going to have power much longer. Today we will spill turian blood across Tuchanka!" Wrex was ready and though part of him hated the idea of invasion, the primal side of him felt the rush of imminent battle. He was ready to take on the turians, but he knew that the real threat came from above in the form of Leviathan.

* * *

Bakara watched as the fleets appeared on the view screens; the force was impressive and the flagship leading the fleets to Tuchanka brought back the memory of the Reapers. Bakara studied the readouts before her. She was surprised at what she saw; she hadn't expected Leviathan to look so much like a Reaper.

Seeing the force before her, Bakara's thoughts went to the males on the planet below. Wrex was strong and a good leader, but he needed her to balance him and his primal desires. She wanted to stand with the males and fight, but she also had a duty to the Council and her people. _Still, he made me leave! I have as much right to defend my home as Wrex and the males do!_ She shook her head at the memory.

Bakara could feel her own primal desires that told her to stay and fight, though the mother in her made her protective of the children and other females too and provided her with practicality. She had lived most of her life isolated and coddled and she wanted no more of it. Since the end of the Reaper War, Bakara had stopped hiding in the shadows and now stood proudly next to her mate as a leader and mother of the krogan.

"Ss- Councilor, we not detected." Hiss spit the words out, in his usual tone. "Ss- We lucky to make it off Tuchanka. Aria clear… get females and young out. Take to Omega."

"Yes, Aria has provided much for the krogan today." _I wonder what this is going to cost us. _Bakara nodded at the vorcha before her, "What is your name?"

"Hiss."

"Thank you, Hiss. As you know, I am Urdnot Bakara, Council Representative of the krogan. Please, did all the ships get away?

"Ss- Yes, Councilor. Not detected."

"I owe Aria my thanks. Could you get me through to her?"

Hiss shook his head, "No, not reach her."

Looking somewhat concerned by the cryptic answer, Bakara decided to press further. "Has something happened?"

"Not sure. Ss- Went to Thessia and now can't reach her. We no talk on communicators until we reach Omega anyway."

* * *

Aria T'Loak paced the deck of the _Midnight Star _like a caged predator. Anger seemed to radiate off of her being. "I am not having this conversation with you Thea!"

Standing in the midst of three heavily armed krogan guards was Thea Tevos. The normally reserved councilor seemed almost as upset as her bondmate, but had more training concealing her feelings. "Do not dictate to me what I will and will not do, Aria." Thea had to use her most practiced diplomatic voice and temperament to maintain control of her emotions. "Liara and Aethyta are my friends too and you are my bondmate. Do you really think that I am going to sit back while you go charging after them?"

"That is exactly what you are going to do, damn it. This is not some fucking political debate! You are going to Omega to meet Bakara and take back the Galactic Council. I am going after Liara and Aethyta and I am going to help Shepard kill the Fucking Leviathan! End of discussion." Aria nodded to Prak, signaling that the conversation was over.

"I am _not_ one of your minions! Do not walk away from me!" Tevos, tired of Aria's tirade and without further thought, flared her biotics. Within seconds, the Pirate Queen and her krogan guard were both locked in a stasis field.

The look on Aria's face was priceless: it was pure shock and she was absolutely helpless to do anything.

"Now that I have your attention, we are going to talk." Thea took a step closer to Aria and was now within arm's reach. "I know that you are upset about Liara and Aethyta… and that you are scared that something will happen to me." Her expression was slowly changing to one of sympathy, as she continued. "I love you too, you stubborn woman! I know that you think you have to protect me from Leviathan, but I am not without my own skills and I know what its control does to your mind. I will be able to help them. You are not going without me. Aria, I need to be with you."

Aria's eyes bore into Thea. Being trapped stabbed a vivid fury through Aria... and brought out an instinctive, primal reaction of absolute fear. When she saw the determination in her lover's expression and then the hurt and love in her eyes, Aria's fury melted to concern, though her heart pounded with something closer to panic than she would like to admit. "Thea… I can't lose you. I only want you to be safe."

Thea brought a hand to Aria's cheek and caressed it tenderly, "I know, but nowhere is safe now. We don't know how much control Leviathan has, but at least if we are together… we can look out for each other." Tevos released the field and braced herself for Aria's retaliation.

Aria pulled Thea's hand off of her face and forcefully drew her lover into her arms. "You don't know what I went through when we were attacked. I thought that you had been captured and that I had let you down… that I didn't protect you." Aria seemed to choke on her words, as she leaned in close to her lover and lowered her voice to a whisper. "I was scared, Thea… I love you."

Matching her lover's tones, Tevos kissed Aria's cheek and could taste the salt of her tears. "I love you too. You need to trust in me."

"I trust you, Thea. You are the best part of me."

"Aria, you are my strength. The only way we can face Leviathan is if we do it together." Needing to feel the fullness of her embrace, Thea pressed her body into Aria's and relaxed her muscles.

The two stood silently holding each other, oblivious to the three krogan that were trying desperately to blend in to the hull of the ship.

"I still would rather have you on Omega with all of the krogan. Fuck, I'm going soft!" Aria could feel the anger dissipating and she was able to steady herself. "Fine… We'll do it together, but you are going to have guards with you at all times. And Thea… don't ever put me in a fucking stasis field again… unless you plan on fucking me."

Tevos knew that she had won the fight, but did not feel the need to gloat. Instead, she kissed her bondmate and offered her a warm smile as she answered sarcastically, "Yes dear."

* * *

The turians had realized that their attempts to bomb the planet were futile and they finally landed on Tuchanka in search of the krogan inhabitants. The krogan were ready and well-armed, with a force of males that had not had been able to flex their might since the Reaper War. The indoctrinated turians had no idea how to fight the waves of krogan that happily advanced on them.

Fighting in the close quarters of the ruined bunkers proved to be tricky for the turians. With the structures crumbling and decaying piles of antiquated electronics rotting in the hallways, krogan ambushes were hard to spot and were prevalent. The krogan warriors knew the terrain and used the knowledge to gain the advantage against the turians.

Wrex felt alive, _truly_ alive again. The clan leader wore the ferocity of a hardened battlemaster, with dark blue blood drying on his armor and bits of bone and brain matter mixed in with it. He was leading the charge against the indoctrinated soldiers and a wave of krogan warriors followed behind their leader.

"Hahaha… Killing turians is fun!" Wrex held the remains of a partially decapitated turian in one hand and the turian's mandibles in the other. The feeling of bones breaking and blood rushing down his hands brought out the primal animal that was within him, it kept him fueled and drove him onward. "Make way for the surface."

Blood and corpses filled the halls, as Krogan battle cries echoed through the decaying remains of the bunkers. As they continued to climb up out of the bunkers, the damage from the turian fleets became more and more apparent. Structures deep in the earth were smoldering, the air had been replaced with acid filled smoke plumes and searing heat radiated throughout.

The krogan were prepared for the invasion, but to see it first-hand rallied the warriors into a frenzy of destruction against the invaders. Their armor could withstand the weapons of the turians and most krogan chose to fight the soldiers with their hands, instead of conventional weapons. Blasts from the turians rang out, followed by screams as they were cut down.

Wrex found a dying turian and picked him up forcefully. From within his protective armor, he looked into the dimming eyes of the soldier, "Tell your master that he needs to come here himself. No more cowering in space!" He shook the corpse, "Do you hear me? Agh!" Wrex cried out his frustration and threw the lifeless body aside and stormed onward.

* * *

Lesaro had never coordinated ground troops and had thought that he would be able to use the firepower of the turian's armadas to blow up the krogan from orbit.

_I'm going to need to be on the ground too… It will allow me to see the extinction firsthand._

As he descended through the burning atmosphere of Tuchanka, Lesaro was able to see the effect of the bombings. The Leviathan was actually surprised to find the deteriorating remains of structures that were centuries old, vast deserts and fires burning in the distance. Tuchanka looked like it had already been destroyed and beaten.

_How can life even exist here?_

From his aerial vantage point, Lesaro could see an area that had been relatively untouched by the bombings: it was an ancient structure with crumbling monuments half buried in Tuchanka's desert.

_There… I will make my stand there._

As the Leviathan landed, he could feel the gravity of Tuchanka pulling him down. He had been used to the pressure of the ocean and then of space, but to feel an atmosphere crushing him and the weight of his armor adding to the effect was something new for him. Earthquakes made the very ground of Tuchanka shake, knocking the unprepared Leviathan down further. Fear crept into Lesaro's thoughts for the first time in eons.

_The very planet of these beasts is trying to defeat me!_

A large eruption from the ground next to him brought Lesaro's attention to a new threat. On his right side, a large crevice formed as the earth started to disintegrate. Lesaro could see something moving from within its depths, causing a wake of destruction. Some kind of creature that seemed to be large, fast and covered in spikes had been drawn to his position. As it surfaced, Lesaro saw the full size of the thing and like everything else on Tuchanka, it looked predatory and deadly.

The sight of the predator brought a feeling of dread to Lesaro and a primal instinct to flee came over him.

_I must get back to space… I must know the feeling of the vastness and cold again._

Lesaro started to rise off the planet's surface, but the thresher maw would not let it prey flee so easily. Using its muscles and momentum to pursue Leviathan, the thresher maw spat acid to immobilize the escaping form and then sunk its claws into the depths of the creature's carapace.

Screams erupted from Lesaro as acid struck him, followed by the searing pain of a hundred different spikes being driven through his armor and into his flesh.

_No… this is not possible! I am Lesaro… I am Leviathan!_

The very essence of Tuchanka fought the invader, as the thresher maw wrapped tightly around the struggling form of Leviathan. A huge cloud of dust flew into the atmosphere as Kalros and Lesaro hit the ground.

Lesaro could feel the crushing pressure of the creature's body and the ripping sensation of his carapace being torn from him. Shards of armor fell from Lesaro and he used what little strength was left in him to brace for the continual attack.

_No!_

Wrex and the krogan warriors broke through to the surface at the ceremonial grounds of Kalros. To his delight, in the distance he could see the form of Kalros taking down Leviathan.

The remaining turian soldiers screamed out in pain and fell to the floor. Wrex felt elation at the sight, "Forget the turians… focus on Leviathan. Look, Kalros developed a taste for Reaper and now it gets to consume another! Warriors, follow me!"

"For Tuchanka! For Kalros!" A wave of angry krogan erupted from the bunker and made their way to the fallen Leviathan.

* * *

Lesaro's broken form lay smoldering in the wake of Kalros' attack. All had seemed to be against Leviathan, the planet as a whole had fought back to deny him of his victory.

_Primitives have defeated me. How can this be?_

Blood seeped out of his wounds, as the thresher maw's acid burned through his carapace. Lesaro had never known such pain and his spirit suffered an even greater defeat than his body. In the distance, a storm appeared to be moving in his direction. He knew that it was not a storm born in nature, but one made of krogan warriors, all longing to spill his blood.

While fighting with the beast, Lesaro had lost control of the turians. They lay scattered, dazed and unconscious, unaware of their actions. Some were starting to come to and in doing so, were met with the realization of Lesaro's violation of their minds. They had acted as puppets of Leviathan and now had to deal with both the defilement from Leviathan and the rage of the krogan.

The whispers from within Lesaro's mind started to call to him again. _Do not despair Lesaro. There is another way to gain glory and dominance. Trust in your species' history and in your own desires. We have not abandoned you._ The confidence in the voice was unmistakable and growing louder in his mind.

All that the fallen Leviathan could feel was searing pain, invading all of his senses. The voice was calming and offered some sort of salvation. Looking at the wave of krogan about to descend on him, Lesaro was hit with the understanding that he did not have much time left.

_Give yourself over to us… My son, do you not know the voice of your father? Trust in us and let us guide you away._

_What? Father!_ _I never knew my father. He was taken by the Reapers._ The image of a powerful and ancient Leviathan crept into Lesaro's thoughts. The creature that he envisioned had suffered too and was covered in a similar type of armor. It was the armor of a Reaper.

The voice was strong and familiar and filled all of Lesaro's thoughts. _Son… I have been with you. Join me and we will know a new victory… together. You will be greater and have power to wield… you will know glory!_

Desperation set into the wounded Leviathan and his will to repulse the ghost of his father was gone. He found the promises alluring and easy to succumb to. _Yes father… together… I am yours… help me be more than I can be alone._ Lesaro's mind relaxed and opened to the powerful presence of his lineage.

Flashes of Sylinoro's memories seeped into Lesaro's mind. He could feel the emotions and thoughts of Sylinoro and knew his father's destiny: that of Harbinger. Fear left Lesaro and was replaced by calm; he would be the next Harbinger – the destiny of his species.

_We are one now… we are alive and we will return._

As Lesaro's consciousness faded, Sylinoro's awoke and melded with his son's. Old memories of ancient victories flooded their collective mind. The feeling of the remaining armor fueled Sylinoro's urge to act. The Reaper armor had been part of his being for eons and he could use it without much thought. It would be enough to power the large form of Leviathan and to lift his son's body from Tuchanka. They would find someplace where Lesaro could heal and where Sylinoro could unite their beings further.

_This will be glorious… in time, together with my son; the galaxy will know us again. _


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Sorry that it has taken so long to post this chapter! I had been busy with Unnatural Selection, work, vacations, and life in general. The good news - I have started chapter 17 and am going to stay focused on Leviathan for a bit (instead of rotating through my various stories)._

_Thank you for continuing to read this tale! This is the start of the final story arc and we are heading into some much anticipated action between our heroes and Leviathan! _

_As always, I love hearing from you - so please review, follow, favorite, and/or PM me!_

_Special thanks to Bebus for editing my stories and lending your support and guidance to help me create these tales!_

Chapter 16: Prelude

Since Lesaro had left to destroy the krogan and Neresa moved to the nesting grounds deep within the trenches of the ocean, Krixo was left to focus on his vision of the future. Gone too were the Reapers and the civilizations that remained after their attack were now ready for his control. Every day that passed, Krixo spent more of his time on the surface, observing his thralls as they stockpiled resources and built a ship fit for the master's new pet.

_I will hide no more… My place is among the stars, ruling all and I have discovered the perfect way to this… Shepard._

Lesaro's presence had faded, as had Neresa's but Krixo was oblivious to their absence. He was of a single mind, a single purpose… to control Shepard and through her, take his place as the ruler of the galaxy. The discovery that her mate was pregnant with Shepard's child made it all the sweeter.

_I have been denied for so long… eons I have sat in dormancy, watching and waiting. My time has finally come and I can feel it… I can almost taste her power and her strength. Her mind and that of her child are the future of Leviathan. Shepard's daughter will take her place when I am done with her. The innocence and openness of the young, coupled with the lineage of Shepard. My future is secured at last._

Looking at the unconscious form of Liara through the eyes of Aethyta brought a ripple of satisfaction through Krixo. He had not been able to assume control of Liara and had been puzzled as to why his attempts had been thwarted. Ultimately, it did not matter, for it was Shepard that he desired and not her lover.

_To have her mate and her progeny... it is only a matter of time before they all arrive. I can feel it… the power… Shepard._

Krixo could feel Aethyta trying to resist his control; her mind was attempting to push him out. The struggle filled him with the desire to possess the asari wholly and to rob her of any feeling of self.

_You are mine asari, give in._

Krixo pushed his consciousness deep into Aethyta. He could feel the individual fade, as he took over her mind and body. Using Aethyta's form, he stepped closer to Liara and ran his hand over the swollen, pregnant belly of the asari. He was thrilled to feel the movement of the child within her kick and move in its womb.

_You are __**all**__ mine._

* * *

"_SSV Liberty_ to _Normandy_… this is Commander Tyrell. We stand ready to assist you, _Normandy_." Tyrell's image displayed on the view screen on the bridge of the _Normandy_ and he offered a crisp salute to the two Commanders before him.

Both women returned the formal greeting, while Williams stepped closer to the display, as if to show her leadership and address Tyrell's image.

Shepard studied Tyrell and deferred to Ashley to make her replies. From the display, he looked to be in his mid-forties and stood at attention as dutifully as Ashley. His uniform was in perfect order and his expression held a severity that made Shepard feel on guard.

"This is Commander Williams and we welcome you, _Liberty_." Ashley stood stiffly and spoke in a tone that warranted respect. "Commander Shepard and I would like to meet with you and discuss our strategy before we engage whatever is down there."

"Of course, Commander Williams… I am on my way now to dock my shuttle with the _Normandy_." Tyrell saluted again as his image faded.

Ashley looked to her Comms Officer, "Have them brought to the war room once they have docked."

"Yes Commander."

Nodding, Ashley then looked to Shepard, "We should assemble our teams and meet up. I don't think that the krogan need to be present or involved with the crew of the _Liberty_. You may brief them once you are deployed to the surface, but limit their information to the ground attack."

"Do you think that's wise, Commander Williams? If they are going to be of help, shouldn't we coordinate everything together?" Shepard did her best to keep any annoyance from her voice; it was a habit that she had found very useful lately.

Ashley's reaction to Shepard's question was quick and decisive; it was obvious that there would be no discussion. "No. You heard Admiral Hackett. The krogan do not need to know about the _Liberty_ and since they will be deployed ground-side with you, they only need to know how they're going to fight Leviathan on that front. Now let's get moving."

Shepard bit her tongue and did not react. _I wonder what she'd think if she knew that I was going to brief Tali and Garrus on the Liberty and its use?_ A slightly devious smile appeared on Shepard's face as she stepped towards the lift.

Williams turned away from Shepard and headed off to speak to her XO, while Shepard pressed a button on her omni-tool, "It's time. Meet me in my quarters."

A crackle from her omni-tool indicated that Tali was about to respond, "Yes, Commander. We have been working on upgrading some of the weapons on _Kalros's Vengeance_. Ganar Drace seems a bit… eager to engage Leviathan and test out the upgrades."

The thought of a fully charged krogan battlemaster broadened Shepard's smile. "Excellent Tali! Tell Drace to continue the mods and I will brief him soon. There has been a change of plans… but you and Garrus are needed now."

"We are on our way. And Shepard, I think you might enjoy some of the mods."

"I can't wait to use them, Tali. See you soon." Shepard deactivated her omni-tool and found herself outside of the guest quarters that were assigned to her. A rush of mixed emotions washed over her: excitement, concern and annoyance ran through her mind. _Damn it Ash… I still don't like the idea of using Reaper tech… You are playing with fire and you should know better._

* * *

Liara groggily awoke with a pounding headache. A low hum seemed to be echoing through her auditory canal that added to her nausea and confusion. Liara knew immediately that she was on a ship, but nothing was familiar. Every inch of her body ached, but after a second she noticed a particular pressure on her pregnant belly, and with a startled jolt, her mind screamed out to protect her child. _I must get away…_

"How are you feeling?" The voice sounded like Aethyta, but lacked any of the warmth or familiarity that it usually contained.

"Father… is that you?" Liara tried to make sense of everything that had happened to her: Arriving on Thessia, seeing her father, hearing that Shepard had been killed and then blackness. The events brought on another wave of nausea. Out of instinct, she reached down and rubbed the growing form of her baby. "Father?"

Aethyta looked at Liara with dull, expressionless eyes. "I am here Liara. Do not be afraid."

The words were empty and Liara immediately knew that Aethyta was not herself. "Where are you taking me and what happened to Shepard?" She inhaled deeply, trying hard not to panic. Looking around the room, Liara could tell that she was not in a cell, but rather quarters on a ship. Seeing Aethyta used as a puppet filled her with sadness and a simmering rage. _Father…_

"You will be reunited with Shepard soon and you will know the glory and power of Leviathan."

A deep chill ran down Liara's spine at the mention of Leviathan... but with it a glimmer of hope, at the news... that Shepard was at least alive. Looking up at Aethyta, she felt uncomfortably like a specimen under examination by whatever had possessed her father. Liara closed her eyes momentarily and focused her mind on her surroundings and in doing so, was able to tell that she was still wearing her omni-tool and that the field was working. _I must be strong… _She felt a strong kick from her daughter and rubbed the moving form.

Aethyta stiffened slightly, as if she was listening to something and then turned her attention back to Liara, "We will be arriving soon."

"Where are we?" Liara asked carefully, studying the reaction of the form before her. There was no indication that her father was present. Her eyes held none of the warmth and familiarity that Liara had come to love and her voice was monotone and void of any emotion. It was as if Aethyta were only a shell, and there to serve as a reminder of Leviathan's power.

"You will soon find out… we are looking forward to your company and that of your child."

_My child…_ The words hung in the air, as their meaning sunk in. _It wants my daughter… Benezia… No!_ Acting on instinct, Liara flared her biotics and captured Aethyta in a powerful stasis. She quickly activated her omni-tool and accessed the program that Tali had designed. _It is still working… I need to extend the radius of the field. _Knowing that she did not have much time, Liara desperately punched in a code and stepped closer to Aethyta.

"Liara?" Aethyta tried to move, but the stasis field stopped her struggling. "We don't have much time." Her voice was little more than a whisper and the elder asari seemed to be struggling to form the words that she needed, but emotion and concern were now coloring Aethyta's tone.

"Father… Are you okay?" Liara hurried to Aethyta's side and released the stasis field, although she was still on guard and kept her biotics flared in case of resistance.

"I feel like shit kiddo… and my head feels like I've been hitting the ryncol, but I'll be okay." Aethyta offered her daughter a slight smile. Aethyta could see the worry on Liara's face and then she remembered the voice that rang out within her and her blood went cold. She saw everything, but she could not control herself or stop the thing that so easily possessed her mind. "Liara… You can't trust me. That thing… it could retake me whenever." Tears started to form in Aethyta's eyes, as she brought her hands to her forehead to help with the pain.

"I have something that can help with that. Give me your omni-tool." Liara reached for Aethyta's arm and grabbed the omni-tool on her wrist, activating it with one smooth motion. Using her own tool, Liara copied the program and keyed it into her father's omni-tool. The program went live, allowing Liara to assess her father's condition. _I've never seen her so frightened before._ Liara looked up at Aethyta and exhaled. "There… this should work."

"We need to get out of here. Liara… it wants your daughter… it wants Benezia. That fucking thing wants to take control of my granddaughter. I won't let that happen!" With each word, Aethyta felt strength returning to her, fuelled by a furious anger.

Liara's eyes widened, but she had already come to that conclusion. "**We** will not allow that. Do you know where we are… or what Leviathan is planning?"

Slowly shaking her head, Aethyta looked deeply into her daughter's eyes, "We are on the _Destiny Ascension_ and coming up on 2181 Despoina… where it lives. Leviathan wants to take Shepard, to use you to get at her and then to rule in her form. When it realized that you were pregnant, it also wanted to take Benezia too. Liara… it's so powerful…"

The fear and anger in Aethyta's voice were overwhelming and Liara could not help but to place an arm around her father. "We must escape. I will not be a pawn for it to use." The Shadow Broker in Liara took over, as she thought of various options to thwart Leviathan's plans. "_Destiny Ascension_ has shuttles; we can use one to get away. We need to get out of here before Leviathan sends another of its minions".

"Yes, come on… follow me." Aethyta attempted to shake off her ordeal and to focus instead on getting off _Destiny Ascension_ and getting Liara to safety. She took Liara's hand, allowed her biotics to course through her and led them into the hallway.

An asari commando stood guard at the door, but before she could get off a shot, Liara threw out a singularity to immobilize her. Aethyta charged at the asari and head-butted her into unconsciousness before happily retrieving the fallen commando's weapon.

Both father and daughter hurried away from guest quarters and plotted the most secure route to one of the shuttle bays on _Destiny Ascension_. Both were on guard and ready to do whatever was needed to make their escape.

* * *

"What is the Alliance thinking, Shepard?" Tali's voice rang higher than normal and her hands were busy fumbling her fingertips, in her nervous habit.

"Really, haven't they learned anything?" Garrus was shaking his head and clicking his mandibles. "Do they honestly think that they can control Reaper tech?"

Shepard stood before her friends, arms crossed across her torso, in silent agreement. "I don't know what they are thinking. You both know that I want to beat Leviathan, but using Reaper tech is not the direction that I would've taken. Either way though, _Liberty_ is here and we are about to engage whatever is down there. I can only hope that the Alliance knows what it is doing."

The comms crackled and Ashley's voice stopped the conversation. "Commander Shepard, please come to the war room immediately. We have an unexpected guest and I think that you will want to see this."

Shepard furrowed her brow, "I'm on my way." She then turned her attention back to her friends, "Come on, let's go see what this is all about."

"Right behind you Shepard," Garrus said in his familiar tone and followed both the Commander and Tali out of Shepard's quarters.

"So what is this all about?" Shepard said casually, while she and Garrus and Tali entered the war room. She looked over the room at all that were assembled and was surprised to find Lt. James Vega. This must be really bad if both the Commander and the XO are here for a briefing.

Shepard caught Vega's eye only briefly, as he quickly turned his attention to the view screen. But in that moment, there messages were clear: Shepard's contained sympathy and Vega's held a smoldering rage.

"See for yourself Commander." Ashley pointed to the view screen at the shape of a ship entering the system.

Shepard's attention went to the screen. Her eyes narrowed in on the shape and size of the approaching vessel, as her heart stopped. "Is that the _Destiny Ascension_?" She already knew the answer to her question, but seemed to need to hear the confirmation.

Ashley placed both hands on her hips and took her position in front of the display, "Yes. What is the flagship of the asari doing here?" Her tone was accusatorial and she looked closely at Shepard, as if she would somehow know the answer.

"Have they spotted us?" Shepard chose to keep the anger out of her voice and instead wanted to fully assess their situation.

"No… both the _Normandy_ and the _Liberty_ have their stealth drives engaged. As far as I can tell, no one knows that either of us are here." The voice was that of Commander Tyrell, who had taken his place next to Ashley. Seeing Tali and Garrus, he raised an eyebrow to demonstrate his suspicion at the pair. "Commander, I was under the impression that you had direct orders from Admiral Hackett that this operation was to be classified and under the Alliance's jurisdiction." He paused and turned his full attention to Shepard. "What are _they_ doing here?"

"I do not need to justify my crew to you… Commander Tyrell. Garrus Vakarian and Admiral Tali'Zorah vas Normandy are valued members of my team and trusted friends_." I trust them more than I could ever trust you._ Shepard stood defiantly next to her friends, but managed to keep her voice calm and controlled, she was very practiced at keeping her emotions in check. "We should focus on our mission and not on my crew. If Leviathan has control of the _Destiny Ascension_, then we must assume that it also has infiltrated the asari government."

Sensing that he was not going to win, Tyrell motioned back to the view screen to continue his assessment. "If the Council and the asari are both under Leviathan's influence, then it's only a matter of time before other governments are its pawns as well. We must strike now, before anymore reinforcements arrive." He shook his head, "The thought of engaging both Leviathan and _Destiny Ascension_ does not sit well with me. After witnessing the fire power of the asari flagship and reading the reports about the power of this Leviathan, I do not think that we would stand much of a chance with an all-out, frontal attack. We must rely on stealth, technology and your ground assault Commander Shepard."

"Well I can't argue with that… We are ready to deploy and I think the sooner, the better. We know the plan and what's at stake." Shepard nodded in agreement and looked at her friends, who also seemed eager to get on with the mission.

Williams stepped forward, "We all know our parts to play… so let's go kick some Leviathan ass!"

* * *

"I've received word from Tuchanka… the krogan have fought off the turian ground forces and the ones left seem to have broken free of the control of Leviathan." The pilot's voice called over the comms. "We also have confirmation that the Leviathan that had escorted the armada has been destroyed."

A collective victory cry went out through the krogan crew of the _Midnight Star_.

Aria continued pacing in her quarters, doing her best imitation of a caged animal. "About fucking time!" The words were spit out with a combination of venom, hatred and frustration.

"Aria, we will get to Liara. We know where they are heading and we will be able to intercept the _Destiny Ascension_." Thea moved swiftly to stand in front of her bondmate, lightly touching her leather-clad arm. She could see the anger that her lover was harboring and knew that Aria was doing her best to keep her biotics in check.

"I have had enough of Leviathan and its intrusion on our lives! I'm going to tear that damned thing apart!" Aria looked at Thea and placed her hand over Thea's; the physical contact made her cease her pacing.

Tevos hated seeing her lover so worked up; it was the one of the few times she worried about Aria, as she was more prone to make decisions that could cause her harm. "We will get her back."

The light strokes of Thea's hand across her arm had a slight calming effect on Aria. The Queen of Omega moved closer to Tevos, placed both of her hands on her lover's waist and pulled her into her arms. "I know we will. I'm still not convinced that you being here is for the best. I would feel better knowing that you were on Omega with Bakara and the krogan." Aria spoke quietly and with affection and then kissed Thea's forehead. "I don't want that thing to hurt you again."

"I know Love… but I need to do this. I was under that thing's control and I can still remember what it was like." Tevos closed her eyes, as the memory of Leviathan's possession came back into her mind. She was glad to be in Aria's arms and felt comfort in her strength. "Aethyta and Liara will need help and I can give it to them."

_Fucking Leviathan!_ Aria's biotics flared slightly, as she held Tevos closer. "I know, and I know that you can kick ass when needed, I just…"

"You are too protective of me." Tevos stepped back and out of Aria's embrace. She balled her hand into a fist and brought it up in front of her torso, allowing the blue glow of her biotics to surround her arm. With a smooth and direct motion, Tevos released a charge of energy at a marble statue of Athame that was centered on a table in the middle of their quarters. As the biotic wave hit, a boom echoed off the walls, while shards of the statue crumbled on top of the scorched table. A light cloud of dust rose from the remains, as the smell of eezo fueled biotics wafted through the air.

Aria smiled at the destruction and then kissed Tevos again. "By the goddess." Sarcasm dripped off of her words, as Aria laughed playfully and took Thea's hand in hers. "You should try that on the rest of the Council."

Studying her work proudly, Tevos returned Aria's smile. "Believe me… I have used much restraint over the years."


End file.
